


Todo regresa a mí

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, England Being a Jerk (Hetalia), England has issues, European Union, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Germany too, Human Names, I like french story, I saw many stories about England and The brexit, M/M, So I write one, Tragedy, a brief walk trough history, a lot of historical references, cause, cause Brexit and his neglected emotions, i ship them so hard, mention of traumas, non exact history events, past Scotland/France, past england/France - Freeform, you know
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Una tarde de lluvia, Francis Bonnefoy, la representación de Francia, recuerda el pasado, quizás por la nostalgia de los cielos grises, o por borrar la culpabilidad de los errores de la persona a la que amaba: Alemania, conocido como Ludwig Beilschmidt.Entonces Francia, cuenta su historia desde sus primeros años que recuerda como nación.-Nombres humanos.-Mención de hechos históricos.-Mención de varias parejas: past FruK, y Escocia/Francia (guerra de cien años, y así).





	1. Las memorias que son como la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Hola? Soreto de nuevo, con sus cosas raras. Es que eso de ser multishipper afecta tu sanidad mental...
> 
> En fin, después de estudiar un poco la historia de Francia, actualmente se puede decir que hay varias naciones que jugaron papeles importantes en su historia, como fue la alianza con Escocia, y la dupla que se observa en la actualidad con Alemania en la unión europea.
> 
> Bien, para que no me avienten tomates, ni nada, aviso y advierto: Habrá mención de tragedia; ES ALEMANIA/FRANCIA; Hay mención de varias parejas con Francia, principalmente por los sucesos históricos; Se hablara de la guerra de cien años, de la primera y segunda guerra mundial, con un Alemania algo oscuro por las implicaciones de esos hechos, así que precaución. Se contara la historia en dos lineas temporales (Las memorias de Francis, y el presente con Ludwig).
> 
> Se avisara cuando haya contenido explicito.

En particular, a Francia le gustaban todos los climas, y como fuera lo que lo recibiera el tiempo al despuntar el alba, o al iniciar sus pequeñas rutinas, antes de irse a trabajar. Al final, la más tempestuosa lluvia, o la más clara mañana, eran buenos para admirar un poco de romance en las calles de París.

No obstante, para Francis, los días lluviosos eran los más susceptibles a recordar. Le gustaba generalmente hacerlo solo le traía más tranquilidad, porque a veces sus emociones se le escapaban de sus manos.

En la radio, que había puesto alguna estación popular cualquiera— normalmente pondría alguna nacional, pero ese día se sentía con ánimo de otra cosa—, estaba sonando una balada americana, con un fuerte componente de piano. ¿Celine Dione? Se preguntó Francia un poco absorto en los fragmentos de sus recuerdos que iban cayendo.

— _Todo regresa a mí_ —murmuró el nombre de la canción con una copa de Vino casi vacía en sus largos dedos, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la puerta que era abierta con cuidado.

—No sabía que te gustaba la música americana —saludó con una sonrisa suave, y ese hombre de contextura imponente dejó una bolsa de papel con algunas cosas en la mesa de la cocina de Francis, quien sonrió ante el comentario de la otra persona. Aunque lo más correcto era designar "nación" al otro. Alemania lo observó reflexivo unos momentos, analítico como era, sintió algo diferente en el país galo ese día.

—Bueno, es mi hijo, de una u otra manera, así que debo reconocer que hay música interesante en América —justificó; notó los ojos azules de Alemania fijos en sus movimientos— ¿Qué pasa, Ludwig? —cuestionó acomodando algunos de sus cabellos curvos detrás de su oreja.

La nostalgia que le acompañaba esa tarde probablemente era bastante notoria, porque incluso Alemania pareció notarla, y preocuparse por eso. La nación más alta se acercó al hombre que meneaba un poco ausente la copa de vino en sus manos, y que permanecía parado en el balcón, perdido en la vista de París.

Las manos de Alemania se deslizaron muy delicadamente por sus mejillas, y jalaron su rostro para que se encararan.

—Te veo callado, y eso es muy extraño en ti; siempre tienes algo que decir —comentó, logrando una expresión divertida en Francis.

—Y tú estás más conversador y sentimental de lo normal —indicó riendo suavemente, pero recargando su rostro un poco en el tacto de Ludwig, siempre le reconfortaba eso.

Y siempre le parecía de lo más extraño, hasta sorprendente, que ambos hubieran terminado así, considerando su historia, en particular las dos grandes guerras. Muchas naciones esperarían como lógico que Francis nunca hubiera perdonado eso, que lo hubiera odiado en toda su vida inmortal.

Las naciones caían, se levantaban, se destrozaban, y a veces perecían—como fue su preciado amigo Gilbert—; pero las que tenían unos siglos más, para ya no considerarse jóvenes, veían como la vía más racional dejar ir esas cosas, al final ellos nunca dejaban sus recuerdos, vivir siglos con emociones carcomiendo sus almas era condenarse.

Francis decidió ceder cuando Ludwig lo miró en silencio, no mostrándose dispuesto a dejar el tema; decidió entonces sincerarse un poco, no sin antes de abrazar del cuello del otro, alzando el rostro para besarlo de manera breve, sin otras intenciones.

—Recordaba —confesó Francis—, cuando parece que va a llover, tiendo a pensar en el pasado, _Mon_ _amour_.

Un deje de culpabilidad pasó por el rostro del alemán, y Francis sabía perfectamente los pensamientos que lo causaban. Ludwig correspondió el abrazo en silencio, poniendo sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Siempre tiendes a pensar en esas guerras —murmuró Francia, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro—. Me gustaría que lo dejaras ir, todos hemos hecho ese tipo de cosas de alguna manera.

—Lo sé —reconoció Ludwig—. Pero no puedo evitar recordar eso, lo que te hice...no creo que pueda perdonarse, y aun así tú...

Francis puso un dedo sobre los labios del otro, que guardó silencio en espera de lo que diría el conocido país del amor.

—Hay algo que siempre debemos tener en mente: Nunca olvidamos, y es por eso que debemos aprender de nuestra historia —una de las grandes manos se enredó en los cabellos curvos de Francis, un gesto que la nación mayor no supo interpretar de disculpa, o cariño; Francis continuó—. La historia está para que aprendamos, sino estamos condenados a repetirla.

Ludwig aun así lucía un profundo arrepentimiento. Francis se sintió un poco mal de que su cena romántica de esa noche —que tanto trabajo les costó agendar con todos los problemas de la Unión Europea—, se estuviera convirtiendo en algo melancólico.

—Si no sonríes, me voy a molestar —amenazó bromeando—, ¿Qué no vamos a reformar la Unión? Somos el dúo estrella en la EU —guiñó de forma coqueta a Alemania. Y Apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Alemania, esperando borrar esa sombría expresión del otro.

Alemania intentó sonreír, pero sus labios formaron una mueca que dejó inconforme a Francis.

—Non —negó con su cabeza—. Bien —pensó algo Francia, para aprovechar que ambos estaban recordando sus errores—, te demostraré que como naciones, todos hemos hecho cosas horribles, lastimado a otros. ¿Te gustaría aprender algo de historia Francesa? —Francis tomó del brazo al alemán, y lo obligó a sentarse en uno de sus mejores sillones de su sala de estar, donde él también se acomodó, pegándose a Ludwig—. Que mi historia puede ser demasiado emocionante.

—Nunca hemos hablado de esto —reconoció Alemania, después de pensar unos segundos—. Quisiera saber quién hay en tus recuerdos —pidió con voz grave Ludwig, acomodando cabellos de Francia que cubrían sus mejillas.

—Cher, en nuestras historias hay cosas desagradables, ¿aun así quieres saber? También ha habido personas importantes en mi vida que formaron parte de mi historia. —Alemania no era celoso, conocía incluso los pormenores de la profunda amistad que Ludwig tenía con Feliciano.

—En mi historia, hay cosas imperdonables, y aun así me aceptaste —refutó Alemania, y Francia sonrió asintiendo suavemente.

—Veamos, supongo que podría comenzar cuando era lo que los humanos llamarían un niño —comenzó Francia—, y cuando Inglaterra se encontró conmigo por primera vez.

Mientras Francia comenzaba su historia, las palabras de Ludwig resonaron en esas remembranzas. "Y aun así me aceptaste." Sí, lo ocurrido durante la segunda guerra mundial, le demostró un lado monstruoso, cruel y aterrador que existía en Alemania, pero era algo que también de una u otra forma existían en muchas naciones, hasta el mismo.

"No te acepte, me enamore de ti por lo que realmente eres."

 


	2. En praderas verdes

_Francia, como muchas otras naciones, no tenía noción ni el más mínimo recuerdo de cómo llegaron al mundo; por el tipo de existencia que eran, no tenían aquello llamado madre, o el concepto convencional de familia._

_Sus orígenes en sí eran un misterio, aunque se encontraban ligados con la unión de personas y su amor a una identidad común, como todas las naciones, pasaron por muchos nombres y transformaciones que a veces eran confusas: su rostro no cambiaba, su cuerpo permanecía como el de un infante, incapaz de crecer en muchos siglos._

_Francis a veces se sentía abrumado por la presión de las familias que se convertían en sus líderes, así que no era raro que, cuando aún era una nación en crecimiento, se escapará a las praderas verdes en la frontera de su país, donde a veces podía pasar y admirar las preciosas villas que prosperaron lejos del bullicio de las principales núcleos de la temprana Francia._

_Amaba el glamour, y ser adorado por su gente, no obstante, a veces necesitaba estar solo. Contrario a los humanos de su edad, las naciones cargaban el destino de millones de vidas en sus hombros, y era frecuente que se sintieran solas._

_Aunque, un día encontró a alguien idéntico a él, otra nación: su nombre era Arthur, la misma Inglaterra. En aquel entonces esa nación tenía la apariencia de un niño muy pequeño, y es no impedía que fuera alguien fiero._

_—Pareces un pequeño conejo —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Francis, quien estaba aguantándose la risa de la expresión de furia de la pequeña nación de cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes._

— _¡Cállate! —Gritó ofuscado Inglaterra, que lo miró con intensidad, intentando encontrar un insulto adecuado para ese extraño que acababa de encontrar—, ¡tú ni siquiera te ves como un hombre! Con el cabello largo y todo eso..._

— _Oui, oui —Siguió riendo Francia—. Soy Francis._

_Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos, y contestó mirando hacia otro lado, aún estaba claramente enfadado._

— _Arthur, pero también me llaman Inglaterra. —A Francia le pareció adorable Inglaterra en ese entonces, siempre peleaban de una u otra forma, pero más bien parecían pequeñas discusiones entre amigos._

_Claro que ninguno sabría la magnitud de sus acciones ni sus consecuencias de las decisiones que tomarían después; eran demasiado jóvenes para comprender el gozo del poder, el veneno de la avaricia y las cenizas de la guerra. Aún eran inocentes de los juegos de la política, el dinero, y el poder._

_Sus conflictos eran principalmente por el choque de sus personalidades, riñas que a veces parecían juegos infantiles. No era de extrañar que ambos desarrollaran cariño durante sus conflictos en algún punto, aunque al no ser humanos, desconocían como lidiar y comprender sus emociones._

_Así fueron sus primeros siglos. A pesar de lo mucho que renegaba Arthur de su presencia, la joven nación parecía buscarle, y provocar sus encuentros de una u otra forma._

— _Ya sé de qué tienes cara: de rana —le dijo un día Inglaterra en una de sus peleas._

— _Que grosero Angleterre. No puedo aceptar un insulto de alguien con tan poco estilo —se mofó Francia, quien pensaba que era muy divertido molestar a Arthur._

_Esos recuerdos los guardaba con cariño, porque fue mucho antes de que ambos se destrozaran, de que hicieran lo posible por hacerse daño._

— _¡Sí tengo estilo! Cara de rana —refunfuñó, frunciendo su rostro aun infantil, Francia no pudo evitar agacharse para tomar el rostro de Inglaterra en sus manos._

— _Oui, Mon cher —dijo con una voz que no demostraba burla alguna—. Ya veremos, demuestra entonces que un día serás un caballero._

_Arthur se alejó completamente rojo de Francia, que corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron oportunidad._

_Inglaterra fue parte de quien es hoy en día, de su historia, y ambos sabían que estar juntos los destruiría de alguna manera, eso, claro, mucho después._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Francia vio con cautela a Ludwig, que no se movió ni un poco durante su relato. No había realmente contado en detalle sus pensamientos de esos tiempos a nadie, mucho menos confesado en detalle todo lo que pasó en su vida.

El contarle a Ludwig su pasado,  no era algo que deseara en realidad; habían existido muchas personas en su vida importantes, y que en cierta forma, aunque ya su relación no era así, eran indispensables si quería contar toda la verdad de sus memorias. Arthur fue una de esas personas: su relación con Inglaterra, hasta en tiempos actuales, seguía siendo complicada, y muchas veces sentía que el británico aún recordaba ese tiempo, simplemente no comprendía lo que quería con él generalmente, en realidad nunca lo supo.

Sus discusiones continuaban, eso era algo que no cambiaba.

—¿Por qué entraron en guerra, entonces? —Alemania sonó un poco irritado con esa pregunta, a Francia le enterneció que viera un poco de celos, era agradable saberse querido.

—Porque nuestros jefes se dieron cuenta de que podían ganar poder con eso.  Que admitó también que nuestros conflictos comenzaron por querer recuperar cosas que nos quitamos —dijo Francis, intentando no reírse ante el ceño fruncido de Alemania—. Eso te lo contaré también en detalle...Sin embargo...

Francis abrió su boca varias veces, inseguro de si preguntar lo que acababa de pasar por su mente.

—Si voy contarte todo, ¿estás consciente de que también hablaré de ti? ¿De nuestra historia? —De pronto todo el aplomo de Francia se desvaneció, y se sintió temeroso.

Habían hablado de eso, habían dicho su dolor y sus remordimientos. Sin embargo, sólo hablaron de sus sentimientos, más no afrontaron todo lo que pasó, ninguno contó lo vivido en esos años; ni Ludwig confesó su dolor al eje, ni Francia compartió sus miedos a los aliados.

Aún era pronto para pensar en ello, pero Francis se dio cuenta que no era menos doloroso que cuando recién acabó la guerra: lo que hicieron y lo que pasaron estaba claro en sus memorias. Pero nunca podría odiar a Ludwig; Alemania se redimió, y se arrepentía: incluso le compartió sus pensamiento sobre sus tiempos más difíciles, pero el francés jamás lo hizo, hasta ese momento.

Por que era consciente  de que dinguno era inocente.

El silencio de Ludwig lo comenzó a poner nervioso, y levantó su cabeza del hombro de éste.

—Debo escucharlo, debo escuchar de tus labios lo que te hice —dijo firme el alemán, tomando su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, él también se veía nervioso, algo curioso de combinar con la nostalgia.

—Eso no cambiaría lo que hay entre nosotros —Sonrió ladeando la cabeza, e ignoró un poco el dolor de sus dedos por la fuerza del agarre de Ludwig.

—Entonces yo también diré lo que no pude confesarte de ese tiempo —correspondió la gentil expresión con la que respondió Francia.

Aún quedaba mucho que contar, pero esa noche cenaron un poco diferente a lo planeado. Comieron un poco de pasta hecha entre los dos, recostados en el sillón miraron alguna película, hasta que él se sintió adormilado.

Esa noche, junto a Ludwig, Francia soñó sobre el pasado.

 


	3. Antes de un siglo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sucesión de eventos históricos no es 100% exacta, la adapte un poco en la cronología para la historia, así que disculpen. A veces se hablará de un punto avanzado en el periodo, otras veces se regresara xD.
> 
> El Brexit es, en palabras simples, la "salida" de la unión Europea, que como sabrán es un proceso por el que esta todavía pasando Inglaterra.

_Cuándo se encontraron después de esa batalla en la colina de Senlac, cuando la corona de Inglaterra pasó a otras manos sin poder hacer nada._

_El rostro de Arthur demostraba su incredulidad, y su frustración. Francis no tuvo un papel directo en ese hecho, pero los conflictos entre ambos, terminarían por salirse de sus manos por ese evento, que pareció no ser importante en un principio._

_La posesión de tierra siempre era un deseo inconsciente tanto de naciones, como de los hombres._

_El recuerdo de esa batalla era algo que regresaba de vez en cuando en sus memorias: nunca podría olvidar la cima de la colina, donde divisó a Inglaterra cediendo con frustración a quien sería su rey ahora, quien fuera el señor del Ducado de Normandía._

_Los ojos de Arthur le atravesaron al cruzarse con los suyos. De una u otra manera, ni siquiera Francis lo entendía, terminaron cediendo a sus sentimientos por todas las emociones que compartían, como por el resentimiento mutuo que comenzaba a germinar entre ambos._

_Ninguno hablaba de esos momentos, porque no sabrían realmente que decir sobre aquello._

_Esos ojos verdes le parecieron tan diferentes con el tiempo. La ilusión de la niñez que alguna vez admiró con ternura en Inglaterra se estaba perdiendo, y para las naciones era algo natural. Francia por una vez pensó, siendo ingenuo, que Arthur no cambiaría. Pero Inglaterra creció, y comenzó a mostrar que podía perder la piedad en batalla._

_Francis no era forastero de la batalla, ni de la sangre, cientos de veces se vio envuelto en conflictos, de muy diversos tipos. Sin embargo, sus discusiones con Arthur tenían un deje infantil, casi inocente en un principio; eran casi amigables escaramuzas, donde realmente no percibían que quisieran hacerse daño; No hasta que Inglaterra comenzó a crecer, y sus reyes a ambicionar, como era común en la naturaleza humana._

_La pequeña nación, ya mostrando las primeras señales de dejar su forma infantil, se enfrentó contra él con tal brío, con tal agresividad que lo asustó, aunque nunca lo confesó en voz alta._

_—¿Angleterre...? —llamó Francis con espada en mano, retrocediendo unos pasos ante la expresión determinada del otro._

_Cuando Inglaterra se lanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, supo que eso era diferente, que Arthur ya no era un niño, y había entrado en los juegos de poder del mundo._

_Entonces el empuñó su espada con la misma voluntad, y la tensión entre ellos creció; por supuesto que Francis en el fondo, temía lo que pasaría, además de ser consciente que esos indulgentes tiempos cuando se conocieron se perderían._

_Aún eran conflictos pequeños, casi inofensivos podrían decirse, al menos hasta su batalla en la colina Senlac al sur de Inglaterra, antes de esos cruentos cien años en que intentarían reducirse a cenizas._

_Cuando la tensión se convirtió en guerra inminente, o cuando supo que cualquier lazo que los unía quedaría sin reparo, fue cuando, su rey, impuso el tratado de París al rey de Inglaterra, un infante ese entonces; Francia quería decirle a Arthur que a él también le parecía cobarde en cierto punto, pero sus gobernantes sólo veían por su nación, como otros lo habrían hecho._

— _How dare... —gruñó Inglaterra, mostrando un rostro que Francia no pensó ver en la joven nación: ira, rencor, quizás odio—. Eres un cobarde, Francis._

_Aquello le dolió, y lo enfureció por igual._

— _¿Qué puedes decirme una nación tan joven como tú, Arthur? —retó sin muestra de estar bromeando, Francia quiso provocarlo._

_Esas batallas ya no eran inocentes, y el cariño que alguna vez se tuvieron se hundió en el principio de una guerra de más de cien años, cruenta e interminable._

_En la que ambos perderían más de lo que realmente ganaron, y cosas que no recuperarían._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Las noches largas de sueños inquietos eran algo sumamente inusual para él y quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrado a recordar, mucho menos a confrontar su propia historia contada por sus labios.

Las imágenes se volvían vividas, como si esos cien años fueran tocados por sus dedos manchados de tierra y sangre, otra vez.

Suspiró cansado, pero incapaz de cerrar sus ojos, se sentó muy despacio en el borde de la cama; la noche cálida de París siempre le traía paz.

Realmente no le gustaba darle sus memorias a alguien, pero era algo que deseaba hacer por Ludwig.

—¿Frankreich? —murmuró una voz entorpecida por los rastros del sueño interrumpido—. ¿Estás... bien?

Ludwig se recargó en su antebrazo para levantar un poco su torso, y ver mejor a Francis, que más bien era una silueta contra la luz frugal que atravesaba los espacios entre las cortinas de la habitación.

—Oh _Mon amour_ , siento despertarte, sólo se me fue el sueño —dijo con su tono despreocupado de siempre—, tan difícil que es que te quedes en París últimamente, una disculpa —Francis no se giró, continuó dando la espalda a Alemania con su rostro hacia el balcón de la habitación.

A Ludwig no le gustaba presionar a Francia en ser sincero, eso solía terminar en la otra nación desviando el tema con una broma; aun así decidió ser terco, por esa vez.

—Francis, soy bueno detectando las mentiras —comentó sentándose, y recargando su cuerpo contra la cabecera de la cama; eso pareció lograr que la otra nación decidiera mirarlo, con una sonrisa peculiar, nostálgica.

Alemania se sintió culpable de sus palabras, le recordaba a donde aprendió esas habilidades, y en quien las empleó, aunque Francis no pareció pensar en eso.

—Sólo soñé con eso, ya sabes...con esos cien años —explicó renuente Francia, volviendo a dar la espalda a Alemania.

—Sigue la historia —Fue lo único que dijo Ludwig, antes de jalar a Francis por los hombros para acercarlo y obligarlo a recargar su espalda en su pecho, lo cual tomó por sorpresa al mayor, ya que no hubo palabra de por medio ante el gesto—. Ahora que haz iniciado, no creo que estés tranquilo hasta que acabes.

—Me gustaría aprovechar este tiempo de otra manera, ¿no crees? —Sonrió sugestivo, inclinando su rostro hacia atrás para sonreír a Alemania—. Qué si te preocupas si fuiste muy rudo la última vez, estoy perfectamente.

Ludwig enrojeció ligeramente, pero sus ojos siguieron observando a Francia, indicando que no iba a dejar el tema de lado.

Francis suspiró, resignado.

Continuó con su historia, contando las remembranzas que inundaron sus sueños, hasta que el sueño lo venció en los brazos de Ludwig.

Cuando Francis se despertó, con sus cabellos cubriendo sus ojos, tentó la cama, desorientado buscando cierta figura fornida que no encontró.

Bajó a su cocina, y encontró al siempre disciplinado de Alemania ya con el desayuno listo.

— _Mon dieu_ Ludwig, deberías aprovechar un poco más para dormir —se quejó Francis, cubriéndose con un suéter que tomó de su cuarto—. ¿Puedo bañarme, al menos?

—Ya está caliente —fue la sentencia del alemán, y Francia acató comiendo para ir a bañarse rápido.

—Pero, Monsieur, es tan incómodo estar así —se quejó, pero igual obedeció—. Mi cabello, mi piel, y en general mi persona requieren una rutina de cuidados en la mañana.

Alemania dejó que Francia siguiera su monólogo, e igual simuló que le ponía atención mientras le servía un poco de pan y ensalada de fruta para comenzar la mañana; hubiese preferido algo más sustancioso, sin embargo por lo poco que durmieron, sería mala idea.

Francis suspiró y comenzó a comer. Si algo no cambiaba en el Alemania que conoció en aquel entonces, y el actual, eran esa manera metódicas, casi militares, en que hacía las cosas.

—Bien, obedeceré todo lo que pidas _Cher_ —guiñó un ojo el francés, y Ludwig como era usual, no sabía cómo responder a ese gesto—. Pero nada de trabajar hoy, ¿Que no eran nuestros días libres? Te vi meter un folder en tu maleta cuando estaba entrando al comedor.

— _Ja_...—cedió de mala gana, y pasó una mano por sus cabellos todavía un poco húmedos—. Es sólo que el Brexit de Inglaterra, ha puesto un poco tensas las cosas.

Francis sostuvo la taza de café caliente en sus manos que Ludwig le preparó. El mejor que nadie sabía cómo estaba actuando Arthur con todo eso, y sus constantes peleas con Escocia por el abandono de la Unión a veces terminaban metiéndolo a él, por asuntos más bien personales.

De hecho hacía poco, había discutido con Arthur, y con Allistor, Escocia, cuando Francis intentó entender las razones de dejar la Unión Europea.

« ¿Acaso sólo sigues a Alemania a donde vaya? Con lo que nos hizo en ese tiempo» Incluso Allistor pareció apoyar esa acusación mirándolo molesto—si tenía algo en común con Inglaterra, era su desagrado dirigido a Alemania—; Francis se sintió tan disgustado, que se retiró contestando: «¿Y tú acaso no puedes dejar el pasado?»

De eso tenía días sin responder un mensaje que Escocia le mandó, con una clase de disculpa, ni el mensaje de Arthur que dejó con su jefe, buscando discutir algo de negocios.

—Sólo desearía que Arthur dejará esa vieja costumbre de cuando era Pirata, y terminar actuando de manera egoísta, ni se diga de usar el Brexit como excusa para meterse contigo —comentó Francis, deteniendo sus palabras antes de mencionar lo complicado que también era interactuar con Escocia.

Ambos terminaban buscando conflicto con él, o en el caso de Escocia, sacar constantemente su vieja alianza. Francamente, Francia no entendía qué era lo que realmente querían esos dos de él.

—Tu tiempo con...Inglaterra —Tosió Alemania cuando dijo aquel nombre, luciendo claramente incómodo—, fue complicado.

—Supongo que así son nuestras vidas, sin importar con quien pasemos cierta época —confesó Francis; no estaba siendo muy específico en los detalles de lo que pasó con Arthur, no se atrevía a pensar de lo poco pudoroso que pudiera ser en su vida amorosa.

Alemania dejó su propia taza de café en la mesa, y dio un par de golpes con sus dedos sobre la mesa, pensando en la petición que cruzó su mente. Ludwig posó su mano lentamente sobre la de Francis, quien miró el gesto un poco sorprendido.

Alemania era detallista en realidad, aunque discreto con ese aspecto de su personalidad.

—Sé que tu situación con Inglaterra no es fácil, y puede ser inusual esta petición, pero...—Ludwig pareció considerar si decir lo que estaba pensando, sus ojos azules se desviaron de los de Francis luciendo avergonzado.

—Estoy de humor para complacer —animó Francia con esa expresión sugestiva tan propia en él, aquello hizo enarcar una ceja Alemania.

—Lo que quiero decir es que cuando tengas que hablar con Arthur, quiero acompañarte —dijo con su voz gruesa, pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra como si Francis fuera a molestarse.

Esas palabras eran algo que Francia no hubiera anticipado, así que éste parpadeó un poco sorprendido, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

— _Oui?_ —cuestionó con un ligero toque coqueto en su voz—. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué, _Mon amour_?

—No hay ninguna razón en particular.

Alemania se aclaró la garganta, y recogió algunos trastes sucios de la cocina. Francis se paró, y se recargó en la amplia espalda de Alemania cuando este se disponía a lavar los platos, levantando su cabeza dentro de lo posible para mirar sobre el hombro de Ludwig.

—Es una suposición aventurada, Monsieur, ¿el que piense que este celoso? —Su respuesta fue unos ojos azules un poco molestos hacia él.

—Lo es.

—Una pena —se alejó Francis encogiéndose de hombros—, en la noche puede que sea más que complaciente, si eres más sincero.

Ludwig detuvo sus movimientos tan repentinamente, que Francis tuvo que voltear para asegurarse que el hombre seguía ahí; era divertido molestar a Alemania, sin duda. El más alto giró un poco su cabeza sobre su hombro para responder a las bromas de Francis, con una peculiar sonrisa apenas visible:

—Ya hablaremos.

Podrían haber sido enemigos en algún punto, y se sorprendía que eso no le importará mucho. Agradecía el no olvidar, porque así aprendían a lidiar con los rencores de siglos.


	4. El inicio de cien años

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me encantaría saber que piensan! Iniciamos con la guerra de cien años.

_Sus dedos estaban helados, pero su rostro, como el de los otros nobles, y su rey, Felipe IV, que sería conocido por su belleza, como por su mano de hierro, se encontraba impasible. El monarca con un movimiento estilizado de su mano, no muy perceptible indicó que procediera._

_Frente a ellos, al centro de la gente congregada, estaba el último templario, que gritó palabras que nadie olvidaría, que maldijo y convirtió en nefasto el destino de la familia real._

_Francia no vio que al rey le importara aquello: la ejecución prosiguió._

_De esos tiempos poco recuerda. Las ejecuciones, y castigos públicos eran de lo más comunes, lo cual no evitaba que a Francis le parecieran actos abominables, e igual él miraría con despreció sus propios crímenes después._

_Aún lucía como un adolescente en ese entonces, y Arthur le había igualado en la aparente longevidad de su rostro._

_Inglaterra en ese día estaba de pie junto a su rey, ese momento fue uno que para Francis había representado noches de angustia, un poco de desasosiego: frente a ellos, estaba su pequeña Isabel, la hija menor de Felipe formalizando sus nupcias con el entonces rey de Inglaterra, Eduardo II._

_De entre todos los hijos de su monarca, con quien más había compartido, y revivió esa sensación ilusoria de una infancia-algo curioso para una existencia inmortal-, fue la siempre sosegada y dulce Isabel, una reina que siempre anhelaba el amor._

_Le dolía dejarla ir, quería un destino donde ella pudiera elegir sus pasos, sin embargo era consciente de que eso era imposible, y tal vez sería lo mejor; las esperanzas ya eran demasiado evidentes; la guerra se cernía sobre ellos, inexorable de sus implicaciones, e imperturbable en sus raíces._

_Tenía que bajar la cabeza ante los planes de Felipe con su querida Isabel-que fue similar a una hija y hermana para Francis-, a quien veía como una niña que estaba forzada redimir esos resentimientos entre ambas naciones; agradeció la determinación de la joven, en ser la esperanza de unir sus dos naciones._

_—Es mi deber, y con júbilo lo llevó —fueron las palabras con la joven se despidió de Francis, un amigo, y alguien a quien quería tanto como su padre. Los dos se abrazaron, y el francés acomodó algunos cabellos rubios de la chica, que le sonrió tensa_.

_Su padre les había inculcado—tanto a Francis, como a todos sus hijos—, la importancia del recato, y la ventaja de siempre ocultar sus emociones; Isabel fue quien había heredado más de la grandeza de aquel también conocido como "El Rey de Hierro"._

— _Sólo espero que ese hombre te traiga un poco de tranquilidad, Chérie —le dijo con dulzura a Isabel, sujetando su mano para ofrecerle apoyo._

_Tras la boda de Isabel, Francis prefirió, contrario a su acostumbrada apertura y deleite personal de conocer personas, estar un poco solo; así que tomó una copa de Vino, y se fue a los jardines del palacio donde ahora residía Isabel._

— _Raro verte aislado, Rana —dijo una voz a su espalda, sin indicio de esa peculiar simpatía e inocencia de hace décadas al decir ese familiar sobrenombre, o así lo consideraba Francis—. Normalmente estarías coqueteando, o regodeándote en la fiesta._

_Francis no tenía ganas de discutir, menos con el tono mordaz con que Inglaterra le estaba hablando en los últimos años. Arthur no se mostraba contento con esa unión, aunque por razones diferentes al propio disgusto de Francis._

— _Esta fiesta es más como un asunto de política, Cher —refutó Francis con una sonrisa claramente cansada, y Arthur pareció notar eso, porque sus siguientes palabras fueron menos agresivas._

_Su relación siempre había sido errática, tan cambiante y turbulenta como el tiempo, o la intimidad que compartieron juntos._

— _No podía ver a mon petite Isabel, irse —admitió triste, y terminando el contenido de la copa._

_Inglaterra también vació lo que fuera que estuviera en su copa, y bebida que muy seguramente no era vino, pues Francia recordaba que no le gustaba mucho: sin embargo, a decir verdad no recuerda mucho de esa noche, ya estaban un poco ebrios, y francamente turbados con toda la situación._

— _Tu vino es horrible —se quejó Arthur, un comentario sin sentido si se tenía en cuenta que Francia no había dicho nada; dejó que Arthur se estuviera quejando como era usual._

— _¿No te cansas de todo esto, Arthur? —las palabras de Francis parecían entrecortadas, el haber bebido vino sin reparo le había afectado._

_Inglaterra lanzó sin consideración la copa en su mano, y miró de manera tan intensa a Francis que este se sorprendió a pesar del letargo producido por el alcohol. En algún punto ambos se besaron, de manera torpe, agresiva, y lejos de ser lo que necesitaban, sin embargo así era, fue, y así siempre sería entre ellos._

_El estar juntos los destruía de una u otra forma, se necesitaron en algún punto, más sin embargo nunca fueron felices. Francis pensó que eso pudo ser una oportunidad de unión entre ellos, de recuperar lo perdido: No obstante, ambos se daban cuenta que no sería suficiente._

_Entonces, en la boda de Isabel con el rey de Inglaterra se dejan a la indulgencia de esas conflictivas emociones, resentimiento, odio, y añoranza. A partir de ese punto, la caída de los Capeto, la familia real que había regido Francia hasta ese entonces, comenzó, pero Francis no lo vería hasta muchos años después._

_«—Al final lo único que me importa es verte caer.» Eran las palabras usuales de Francia cuando volvían a pelear, y lastimarse; herirse de muchas maneras._

_La guerra de cien años que marcaría su historia se volvió evidente con el descontento de Isabel, como de la corte del Rey de Inglaterra. Cabe decir que sus reyes también fueron un desastre, con la muerte de Felipe, Francia se dio cuenta que estaría a la deriva._

_¿Al final, porque insistían en estar juntos? Su respuesta era, que simplemente estaban acostumbrados a estarlo._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Definitivamente no había estado durmiendo bien, su mente no paraba de volver a sus memorias, y contarlas le daba cierta sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Ludwig por supuesto se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que se veía Francis.

Mientras iban camino a la casa del alemán-por cuestiones de trabajo, aunque a sus jefes no les importaba su creciente cercanía, parecían más bien contentos con ello-, éste le pidió a Francis que continuará.

Alemania pensaba que si habían iniciado, el finalizar sería lo que puede calmar la mente del francés.

—Me disculpo mucho si te estoy forzando —comentó Ludwig tras escuchar atento otro relato de Francia.

Vio brevemente a Francis que le sonrío, y volvió a centrar su vista en el volante inmediatamente.

—No lo haces —aseguró bostezando con su mano cubriendo sus labios-, es sólo que darse cuenta de lo viejos que estamos siempre es sorprendente —rio mirando a Ludwig—. Supongo que es raro confesar tanto a alguien —admitió bajando la voz, y suspiró sintiendo el agotamiento de sus malas noches.

Francis había estado soñando del pasado, y Ludwig lo obligó a continuar contándole para que pudiera dormir en las últimas noches; porque si bien están acostumbrados a cargar mucha historia, a veces necesitaban dejar un poco esa carga.

—¿Isabel alguna vez fue, bueno...feliz? —preguntó Ludwig dudoso.

Francia no dejó de sonreír, no obstante su expresión era de suma tristeza.

—Siempre buscó un poco de paz, espero que sí —sus ojos se perdieron en el paisaje de la ventanilla del auto.

Habían muchas cosas que no le dijo a Alemania, como los detalles de sus encuentros en ese siglo con Arthur; no tenía ese nivel de descaro, a pesar de lo que pareciera, y eso ya pertenecía a lo que fue.

Después de las últimas palabras de Francis, Ludwig desvío el tema para relajar el ambiente hacia el itinerario de trabajo de ambos.

—Creo que con quien estás en matrimonio es con tu trabajo, _Mon amour_ —se burló Francia—. Probablemente yo soy el amante, si lo piensas.

Ludwig frunció el ceño, las bromas de Francis eran muy difíciles de evadir, o responder.

La reunión y acuerdos con sus jefes les ocuparon todo el día; deseaban preparar sus propuestas de proyecto para las reformas en la EU con sumo cuidado. Francia disfrutaba mucho la idea de ver a las otras naciones, no obstante, como pocas veces, no desea ir esta vez.

Ahora que está repasando su historia, ver a Inglaterra le provoca inquietud.

Y cuando su rostro refleja eso, Ludwig suele abrazarlo, dejando que el silencio lo calme.

_Entonces sabe que todo estará bien._


	5. La loba de Francia y los cien años

_Cuando tenía que contar la historia de las personas importantes en su historia, Francia normalmente no sabía por dónde empezar. Siempre que pensaba en ellas, no sabía si resaltar lo que fueron como personas, o como figuras en el curso de su vida—o la historia de su nación—; era difícil no meter sus emociones._

_Su pequeña Isabel, la bella Isabel— incluso admirada entre los ingleses— nunca tuvo paz, y su final le llenaba de profundo remordimiento de no haberle dado más que unos pocos años de felicidad._

_Isabel tuvo que poner sus emociones a un lado, y convertirse en la Loba de Francia._

_Francia poco podía saber de Isabel, por órdenes de Felipe—y evitar mover la falsa calma de esa guerra que seguía—, sólo se comunicaba con la, ahora, reina consorte de la nación vecina, por lo tanto de Arthur._

_Lamentablemente, para Isabel no fueron las cosas bien: en una de sus cartas, y una de las líneas que comenzaría la lucha de "La Loba de Francia", sería:_

_"Mi marido, y rey de Inglaterra, prefiere los favores de un joven varón, a los de su reina; él podría entregar su reino por mero capricho de los hombres que lleva a su lecho."_

_Francis, que tenía una contradictoria relación con Arthur—entre discusiones interminables si llegaban a encontrarse, e intimidad llena de resentimiento—, termino por perder la paciencia._

_—Angleterre! —gritó furioso Francia entrando sin miramientos al castillo donde residían los reyes británicos._

_Para Arthur no fue agradable la visita de Francis, menos ignorando a sus guardias—quienes sabían quién era—, y gritando a todo pulmón por los pasillos buscándolo._

_— ¡Cállate, Rana! —Reclamó el británico apareciendo ante Francis, y jaló a este del brazo hacia una habitación—. What do you want, France? —murmuró claramente irritado._

_—Tu rey es una burla —bufó sin menguar su ira, y se soltó del agarre de Inglaterra—. Si va a ser un arrogante y egoísta, perderse en las perversiones de su lecho, me parece bien; ¡Pero no tiene que anunciar sus actos de esa manera, humillando a Isabel!_

_—Me sorprende que hables de moralidad, Francia —añadió Inglaterra dando un paso al frente, con desdén en sus palabras—. Considerando lo que tú haces cuando estamos solos, y tu reputación._

_Francia sabía bien como lo veían las otras naciones, y que perspectiva tenían de su forma de ser galante. La verdad era diferente, hasta antes de Felipe—su rey—Francia había sido educado con dura y constante doctrina religiosa por parte de los reyes._

_— ¡Te atreves...! —Francis se puso rojo por el enojo y la vergüenza de las palabras de Arthur._

_Francia se marchó con la mayor dignidad que pudo conservar, no volvió a compartir intimidad con Inglaterra a partir de ese punto._

_Claro que nos sabía que el mismo Arthur vivía en vergüenza por el comportamiento depravado y desastroso de su actual rey, humillación que descargó con Francia._

_Eduardo II, siguió manchando el orgullo de la corona y de Isabel; Francis sólo siguió acumulando resentimiento por aquello; esperaba que los cuatro hijos que producto de esa unión, ayudaran a Isabel a sentirse menos sola._

_Las cosas no mejoraron: Isabel estuvo a punto de morir en una localidad escocesa cuando su marido la dejo a su suerte—y considerando la relación de Arthur y su hermano, a quien aún no conocía, era evidente la tensión de los territorios Escoceses—. En ese entonces todavía no conocía en persona a Escocia, un fuerte aliado y alguien importante durante lo largo de su alianza._

_Isabel suplicó a Eduardo que desterrara a esos hombres que favorecía, si bien lo hizo, a uno de ellos lo integró después en su corte: el odio de Isabel se volvió evidente, aunque esta—acompañada de Francis—, puso una excusa para escapar de su marido y volver a Francia._

_Con ayuda de un hombre llamado Sir Mortimer a quien ayudo escapar de la cárcel, quien también se oponía a las acciones de su marido._

_Francis apoyó a Isabel, incluso convenciendo a su hermano—y actual rey—, a que le diera resguardo a Isabel. No fue difícil; mucho más pronto de lo que se dio cuenta, Francia estaba a lado de Isabel, apoyando su campaña —que la mujer comenzó en compañía de su amante, Mortimer— en contra de Eduardo II._

_Hasta ahora, no había observado esa expresión de horror—al no entender que estaba sucediendo— en Arthur; cuando Isabel tomó la corte, y le dio la corona a su hijo mayor, Inglaterra lo observó con sorpresa e indignación en las puertas del palacio._

_Cuando Isabel se desterró por propia voluntad, ya con unos años más, a causa de que su propio hijo mandara ejecutar a su amante; Francia intentó consolar a Isabel, a pesar de sus propios problemas con la decadencia de la familia real: todo fue inútil, y con ojos llenos de pesar Isabel se despidió de Francis, quien sólo la vería cuando estuvo en su lecho de muerte._

_La guerra de los cien años siguió, y Francia recordó la maldición lanzada en el momento de su muerte, por el último templario._

_Entonces ya de nada sirvió negar la guerra, ni sus rencores ya a viva piel, tan reales como las cicatrices que ese conflicto llevaba grabado en su piel._

_Lo que no esperaba, es que ambos reyes fueran los responsables del inicio del conflicto: Felipe VI, hermano de Isabel, se enfrentó a su propio sobrino por proteger a un hombre que era declarado enemigo de la corona de Francia; Eduardo III decidió reclamar su derecho a la corona francesa._

_—Eduardo, Cher —pidió Francis al joven rey—. Si continúas con esto, no tendré con que responder a las consecuencias: Arthur me odia, y yo no puedo decir que mis sentimientos sean favorables, no después de lo de tu madre._

_El entonces rey de Inglaterra negó con la cabeza a la petición de Francis, dejando en el olvido que este fue alguien importante para Isabel; el joven era igual a su madre, aunque tan despiadado como su abuelo: "El Rey de Hierro"._

_Francis tuvo que lidiar con la guerra que invadía su territorio—consumiéndolo, y demacrando su rostro en respuesta—, y agradeció las deudas de Arthur, porque eso detuvo a Eduardo y logró un pacto temporal con el Rey de Francia: Sin embargo, eso hirió el orgullo de Arthur quien impulsó nuevamente la ofensiva._

_Con la victoria de Crecy, y muchas muertes ya comenzando a teñir los inicios de la guerra, Francis vio a varios nobles de su nación ser capturados por Inglaterra, que cuando se cruzó con él, ni si quiera movió los labios para insultarlo._

_—Sólo quisiera verte caer, Rana —fue la despedida en ese horrible día, donde Francis tuvo que resguardarse mientras era saqueado._

_Francia tampoco fue inocente en esa guerra, en una de sus ofensivas dejó cientos de muertos, hambruna, y miseria por el paso de su ejército en territorio Británico._

_No pudo decir nada después de esas victorias, simplemente se instaló en su estómago un gusto acido, y remordimiento—emociones que formarían las decisiones de Francis al final del periodo de su revolución—. Siguió atacando y defendiéndose._

_En ese punto, se cruzó con alguien que causo serios daños por su independencia años atrás—curioso que el rey escoces, Robert the Bruce, intentará matar a Isabel antes—: frente a él, de apariencia gallarda y despiadada, estaba un hombre pelirrojo con ojos verdes que lo dejaron sin aliento por la presencia que tenían._

_—Tú debes ser Francia —dijo Escocia cruzándose con él, después de un enfrentamiento en el que éste último observo las dificultades en la batalla para detener a Arthur, quien aún tenía la apariencia de un adolescente, ya pasando a la adultez—, Aren't ye?_

_—Oui, Monsieur._

_—Escocia, Allistor Kirkland es mi nombre —indicó él acercándose a Francis, mostrando desagrado al pronunciar el nombre que lo ligaba como familia de Inglaterra, que agotado por la batalla y algo nervioso alzó un poco el rostro para mirar al más alto._

_—Francis Bonnefoy —respondió con cautela; había escuchado historias de cómo podía ser esa nación en batalla, y con Inglaterra en su contra, no estaba seguro si era un aliado._

_—Por lo que sé, odias a Arthur —rompió el silencio, sentándose junto a Francis en una piedra de esa pradera verde—: tenemos algo en común, entonces._

_Ahí inició su alianza con Allistor, y los albores de una de las relaciones más largas que tuvo, una acompañada por esa guerra de cien años._

_Con su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, sintió el peso de la larguísima guerra; reconoció las hechas por la espada de Arthur, como las que ha olvidado el origen, porque son de siglos atrás, en otras guerras y de otro tipo de dolor._

_No debían estar juntos, eso les lastimaba: Francis esperaba que al final aunque fuera mil años después, pudiera tener esa experiencia tan normal en los humanos, como era tener a alguien a su lado._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Por alguna razón, siempre resintió con tristeza que lo que más les unió fue el odio, el resentimiento y las armas usadas el uno contra el otro.

—Así ha sido, Arthur siempre ha estado como mi enemigo, o buscando estarlo —explicó con una sonrisa cansada, mientras esperan que la torre Eiffel encienda sus luces, y reciba la noche de Paris—. Cher, deberíamos tomar un descanso de estas historias; me hace sentir viejo.

Le comentaba Francis a Ludwig, una tarde libre entre días de trabajo, papeles, reuniones y que ambos enfrenten las inseguridades de la Unión Europea, con la partida de Arthur.

Hace unos días, casi ve a Arthur echar a Ludwig en una reunión de ellos tres, donde Francis iba más como apoyo.

Casi tres horas en que Arthur cuestionó a profundidad las deudas explicadas por Ludwig, por los proyectos y apoyos de la Unión en los que Inglaterra recibió algo; al final, ese era el propósito: el uso de sus recursos por fines comunes.

Y era entendible la decisión de los jefes de Arthur, ellos querían su absoluta autonomía; claro que Francis estaba comenzando a notar que Inglaterra metía sus razones personales en medio con el claro desagrado que mostraba a Alemania.

—Bien, hablaré en una reunión con los demás la forma de reembolso de la supuesta deuda de la que hablas, Alemania —espetó sin el mínimo esfuerzo de disimular su tono de voz de molestia.

—Monsieur, ¿Cómo que supuesto? —agregó Francis molesto, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ludwig para adelantarse a las palabras de mi éste–. Arthur, este tema lo revisamos con los otros países miembros, esto se ha calculado cuidadosamente.

La situación era algo así: Alemania poniendo las propuestas o temas a trabajar sobre la mesa, e Inglaterra cuestionando de manera tan hostil, que más bien parecía que cuestionaba la validez de las palabras de Alemania.

—Bien —aceptó Alemania, las riñas con Arthur lo dejaban exhausto—. Jä, presentaremos las cantidades y su desglose en la siguiente reunión.

Francis decidió no agregar nada, así que se levantó cuando Ludwig lo hizo para retirarse. Al menos esa era la intención hasta que Inglaterra, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención:

—Francis, aún tenemos pendiente el tema de las exportaciones —dijo Inglaterra, y con una peculiar expresión vio a Alemania fruncir el entrecejo—. Un tema sólo de nosotros dos, _Ludwig._

Inglaterra se puso de pie, dejando la taza de té casi vacía sobre su escritorio, dado que la reunión había sido en la casa de Arthur, Francia y Alemania estaban sentados en unas sillas de madera oscura frente a la otra nación.

—Monsieur, rechazaré esta conversación con su comportamiento actual —sentenció Francia, no dando señal de sentarse—. Si quieres hablar de negocios, considera una reunión con nuestros jefes.

Así había llevado los últimos años con Arthur; estuvieran enemistados o no, aún tenían una fuerte conexión económica y política.

Francis vio la expresión de Ludwig, sabía que éste se estaba conteniendo de contestar para al menos mantener la tensión en niveles controlables; Francis apretó su mano en un toque breve para mostrarle su apoyo.

—Que tengas muy buenas tarde, cher —finalizó Francia.

—Qué poco profesional de tu parte, Francis —fue su respuesta, y eso terminó de impacientar tanto a Francia como a Ludwig, quien abrió sus labios para responder, pero Francis dio un paso al frente para adelantarse al posible inicio de la discusión.

—Arthur, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Suspiró Francis, con sus ojos fijos en la expresión indescifrable de Inglaterra—. Adelántate, Lud. Te veo afuera, _oui?_ —pidió de manera suave, cariñosa.

Cuando se fue Alemania de mala gana, aun manteniendo su temple imperturbable, Arthur no tardó en decir lo que pasaba por su mente:

—Sólo lo sigues a todos lados —sus ojos verdes al fin mostraban una emoción clara: frustración—. Obedeces como un sirviente de Alemania; ¿no te da vergüenza lo evidente y vulgar de tu relación? Que no es sorprendente, todos te conocen por anunciar tus relaciones.

Francis no usaba la violencia con Inglaterra desde la época de Napoleón, sin embargo lo estaba desesperando, y haciendo casi imposible no ceder a abofetearlo, o simplemente darle un puñetazo, como en aquellos tiempos en que solían pelear siempre.

—Sí, estamos en una relación, ¿y qué sucede con eso? —es la respuesta de Francis, que lo reta un poco con sus palabras—. _Monsieur_ , si quieres algo, dilo directamente; eso siempre me ha desesperado de ti Arthur: nunca has sido claro.

—A diferencia de ti, prefiero "hablar" con acciones, rana —sus palabras tenían un claro tono amargo.

—Ni tus acciones son claras, siempre has sido así —contestó claramente enojado—. Al menos en intentar atacarme, en eso siempre haz sido constante.

La situación se había vuelto insostenible entre los dos, y Alemania estaba envuelto en esas hostilidades, que probablemente también iban dirigidas a él. Sí las cosas ya eran incomodas con Escocia —quien al parecer, aun intentaba estar en buenos términos con él, y compensar lo de Waterloo—, con Arthur eran riñas interminables, sin ese deje amistoso de antes.

—Es suficiente —niega con su cabeza Francis, acomodando sus largos cabellos, y cerrando los ojos para ignorar la sensación de un muy seguro dolor de cabeza—. Agenda esa reunión con nuestros jefes, si quieres hablar de trabajo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, Ludwig le sonríe, y para sorpresa de Francis, lo toma de mano: hace frio, y ambos se sienten inquietos. Francis sabe que probablemente Arthur ve la escena desde su apartamento: a ninguno le importaba.

Ludwig lo anima durante el camino, porque sabe que Francis no quiere aparecer con una expresión que lo muestre turbado ante Canadá, a quien consideraba un hijo, y venía de visita, algo común cada cierto tiempo.

Alemania tiene una buena relación con Matthew, a pesar de las asperezas de Inglaterra con ellos; no podía decir lo mismo de Estado Unidos.

—Papá —saludó Canadá con un abrazo para Francis, y una gentil sonrisa para Alemania.

Ambos cenan con Matthew, en un ambiente ameno, y eso les recuerda a lo que podría llamarse una familia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi historial de Navegación son libros de historia últimamente y wikipedia... ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Los lazos de la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Les traigo un maratón de actualizaciones! Bueno, como tres jeje. ¡Gracias por los Kudos!

_Si a Francis le preguntaban que era una de las cosas que con más afecto recordaba de esa sangrienta guerra, sería al hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado, aun cuando fuera derrotado, una y otra vez: Escocia, conocido por sus congéneres como Allistor Kirkland._

_Muchas fueron las batallas en que se defendieron mutuamente, e innumerables fueron las ocasiones en que, cerca de las muchas invasiones inglesas en los territorios de Francis, Allistor no dudaba en tomar acciones, y hacer retroceder a quien fuera su propio hermano._

_—No hay forma, estoy al límite —le dijo una vez Francis, durante la segunda invasión de Arthur; Inglaterra se esforzaba en tomar y mantener territorios franceses bajo manos británicas._

_—Te daré lo que necesites, pero no puedo permitir que te dejes caer —fueron las palabras del fiero Escoses a Francis, que le sonrió amablemente, como rara vez hacía._

_Sus heridas dejadas por esa turbulenta relación con Inglaterra fueron sanadas por la mano sincera de un amigo, compañero de armas, y posteriormente, amante._

_Tregua tras tregua, Arthur y Francis volvían a la ofensiva._

_Muchos intentos fueron de paz, y aun así Francia tuvo que ceder cosas en varias ocasiones, porque mucho de esa guerra ocurrió en su territorio; la máquina de la guerra se adentraba más en su cuerpo, que en el de Arthur._

_Era tal el resentimiento entre ambos, que sólo los millones de muertos de la peste negra los hicieron detener la guerra de manera breve. Durante esos años, Allistor lo abrazaba con un brazo por los hombros, y le decía que vendrían tiempos mejores._

_Tenía que ser sincero, Francis no creía mucho los pensamientos optimistas de Escocia, y se avergonzaba de ello; Allistor había sufrido cosas igual de cruentas que esa guerra, y aun así le ofreció su mano para luchar contra Arthur, todavía resintiendo el caos de su independencia._

_La guerra siguió._

_Durante el reinado de Juan II, el heredero de Eduardo, que portaría el nombre de "Príncipe Negro", dejaría muerte y derrota para Francia por donde pasara: mensajero de muerte, miseria y devastación, así fue el paso del Príncipe portador de sangre de Isabel, Le Louve d' France._

_En ese periodo, Francis vió a los campesinos de sus tierras rurales levantarse en una revuelta, que apenas pudo controlar, y el secuestro de Juan, su rey._

_Nuevamente se sintió devastado, con un agotamiento que le hizo pensar que esa guerra no tendrá fin; Allistor, lo acompaño en esas noches que sus sueños eran sólo pesadillas._

_Francis pudo defenderse con ese apoyo, y dio un contrataque ante la ofensiva de Arthur, que le dio un poco de paz, aunque fue un tiempo muy breve._

_Hubo momentos en que Francia dudo en responder los ataques de Arthur, en particular cuando un pequeño de cerca de doce años, y príncipe de Inglaterra, dirigió un ataque en contra de Francia: un error catastrófico, el futuro Enrique V aplastaría a Allistor intentando defender sus tierras, perdiendo más de lo que sabrían en ese momento._

_Francia vio con horror, y con un herido Allistor a su lado, a Arthur marchar sin piedad, invadiendo nuevamente sus tierras._

_Tras la tercera invasión de Arthur, Francia vió marchar a aquel niño que vio en batalla años antes, ahora como rey para derrotarlo; con los de Borgoña como aliados de Inglaterra, no tomó mucho que Francis tuviera que bajar la cabeza con rabia frente a Arthur en varios combates._

_—Qué ironía, ¿no crees, Francia? —fueron las palabras triunfales de Arthur, cuando Enrique V toma el trono francés, pero dejando, con clara condescendencia la independencia de Francia—. Francia bajo el rey de Inglaterra: Te dije que te vería caer._

_Allistor sostuvo a Francis para que no se lanzara con espada en mano contra Inglaterra._

_Así pasaron esos humillantes años, en donde su país fue liderado por el rey de Arthur; Su único consuelo fue la incondicional compañía de Escocia._

_Las invasiones continuaron: Francia siempre había sido bella a ojos de otros, y las ocupaciones por otras naciones no serían extrañas._

_Pero en ese tiempo se derramó mucha sangre, y se rompió definitivamente los lazos que alguna vez unieron sus sentimientos hacia Arthur._

_Las cosas con Escocia pudieron ser algo hermoso, pero al final la política y la guerra definían el rumbo de sus vidas, aunque el resentimiento de Francia hacia Allistor se debería a los hechos de otra era._

_Cuando Francis estaba perdiendo la esperanza del final de esa guerra, apareció una pequeña luz que se convertiría en el incendio en las almas de su gente, que levantaría a Francia otra vez:_ __La Doncella de Orleans_ _ _, Jeanne D'Arc._

_Claro que la historia de Arthur en la vida de Francis no acabaría ahí; ambos se hacían daño, y volvieron en sus momentos más vulnerables porque la historia se encargaba de ponerlos juntos._

 

 

* * *

 

 

En realidad, tan metódico como era Ludwig, se estableció una rutina cada viernes: ambos cenaban hablando de cosas banales, a veces de trabajo—cosa por la que Francis reñía a Alemania—, y un poco antes de disponerse a hacer otra cosa, Francia contaba otro episodio de su larga vida.

Siendo un hombre de pasiones intensas, Francia tuvo muchos amores, cosa que no detallo a Ludwig, por respeto. Los pormenores de su larga relación con Escocia quedarían mejor en secreto.

—Si eras tan unido a Escocia, ¿Qué los separó? —Ludwig lucia incomodo, Francis lo percibía con claridad: no podía quitar a Arthur ni a Allistor de su historia, quería ser honesto.

Y era un poco divertido ver celos en el estoico de Alemania.

—Una alianza nacida durante la guerra no iba a durar mucho —confesó Francis—. Además pasaron cosas durante mi tiempo con Napoleón Bonaparte... ya llegaré a eso.

Ludwig aceptó un poco inconforme el que Francis cortara la historia por ese día.

Las semanas que siguieron a ese viernes, ambos no se pudieron ver en lo absoluto: el trabajo y asuntos políticos los mantuvieron bastante ocupados. De cuando en cuando, Francia llamaba para saber cómo estaba Alemania.

Algunas de sus alegrías, era ir a beber un poco con España, una amistad que nació desde su alianza contra Austria; a veces recordaban los buenos tiempos con el único miembro del trio que no volverían a ver.

—Y es increíble que aun que ustedes dos estuvieron en guerra, y habiendo hecho lo que te hizo, no lo resientas —Eran generalmente los pensamientos de España, que este ponía en voz; y Francis entendía un poco la extrañeza de Antonio a su imperturbable amistad con Gilbert, de verdad lo hacía—. Lo que pasó en la segunda guerra mundial, es increíble.

—Tú lo resientes, _cher?_ —responde Francis.

—No, supongo que no —sonrió Antonio—. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, a pesar de que no pude reconocerlo durante ese tiempo.

España no intervino mucho en ese tiempo, Antonio apenas pudo lograr salir de sus graves problemas internos; la guerra civil Española acabó con él de muchas maneras.

—Supongo que a Gilbert se le subió un poco el poder a la cabeza —bromeó Francis, tomando un poco del Vino que tenían en aquel lugar—. Pero también era mi mejor amigo, es difícil decirte que sentí, pero sigue siendo mi amigo. Tengo demasiado amor para dar, _oui?_ —guiñó un ojo a Antonio; igual todavía dolía la ausencia de Gilbert, no podía imaginar cómo era para Ludwig.

España sonrió, y bebió a grandes tragos el contenido de su tarro.

Hablar de ese tiempo era difícil para Francis, no se atrevía a contar las cosas que vio, mucho menos lo que experimentó, nunca se había atrevido a relatarlo.

Le daba un poco de ansiedad tener que decirle a Ludwig su perspectiva de esas guerras.

—Sigue siendo extraño que salgas con su pequeño hermano —comentó ausente España recordando a su amigo, Prusia.

—Yo no soy quien para cuestionar los designios del romance —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, con cierta picardía en su mirada.

Al observar bien a su amigo, Antonio comenzaba a hablar sin pensar, así que Francis decidió dar por terminado ese encuentro.

Las semanas posteriores, sus días fueron alegrados por su pequeño Matthew, que siempre se había mantenido cercano a él, y lo visitaba con frecuencia.

Quizás debía resaltar que una de esas visitas representó un punto de conflicto para Canadá y Francia; durante una de esas tardes en que Matthew apareció en su casa, lo acompañó Estados Unidos.

—Oh, ¿Alfred? —saludó curioso Francis, e invitó a pasar a las dos naciones.

—Quiso venir para acompañarme cuando supo que vendría a verte, el tiene unos negocios con Arthur, por eso está aquí —explicó un poco nervioso Matthew, Francia se veía incomodo con la seria expresión de Alfred.

Sabía lo entrometido que era Estados Unidos a veces, así que no le extrañaba que supiera su última pelea con Arthur, y quisiera averiguar la situación; sin mencionar lo estresante que solía ser su comportamiento, algo que se acentuaba considerando su estima hacia Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos tampoco le ponía fácil el mencionar su relación con Alemania, era como si quisiera que aceptará esas cosas que deseaba Arthur. Claro que Francis no entendía en realidad lo que Inglaterra intentaba lograr, y parecía que Alfred lo culpaba del malhumor de su _padre_.

En realidad Alfred no se quedó mucho, simplemente se despidió de Matthew con su usual actitud efusiva, y una expresión un tanto extraña hacia Francia.

— _Désolé, Dad_ —se disculpó Matthew por la actitud de su hermano—. Últimamente está tomando algo mal los problemas entre ustedes. Nunca se ha sentido cómodo con tu relación con, bueno... —comentó nervioso la joven nación, joven al menos para Francia.

— _Ça va, mon cher Matthieu_ —acomodó paternal algunos cabellos fuera de lugar de Canada—; Esta bien, las peleas son de lo más normal entre nosotros, no tienes que preocuparte.

— _Bon, oui, mais Dad_ , recientemente...—intercedió, antes de que Francis lo interrumpiera con una sonrisa.

— _Matthieu_ , es problema de nosotros. —interrumpió con firmeza—. No quiero que se involucren. Puedes estar tranquilo, Arthur sólo esta alterado con el _Brexit_.

Claro que las cosas se habían complicado con la salida de Inglaterra de la Unión Europea, no obstante, la actitud de Arthur se había vuelto así muchas décadas antes, desde que descubrió su cercanía con Alemania, algo que ambos mantenían oculto de Alfred y Matthew. Lo único que había cambiado, es que esas disputas ahora estaban comenzando a verse frente a las otras naciones.

Debía buscar una solución a su relación con Arthur, no sabía si podía buscar una amistad, pero no podían seguir así.

_¿No quedo un poco de los sentimientos nobles, cuando eran pequeñas naciones?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Désolé, Dad: Lo siento papá
> 
> *Ça va, mon cher Matthieu: Esta bien, mi querido Matthieu
> 
> *Bon, oui, mais Dad: Sí, pero, papá


	7. La unión y esperanza

_La experiencia en el campo de batalla, y de victorias contra Inglaterra, fueron las cosas que aprendió Francia en los principios de su alianza con Escocia; estaba sumamente sorprendido de la tácticas usadas contra Arthur, muchas de ellas estrategias que Allistor le ayudó a adaptar para contrarrestar dentro de lo posible la invasión._

_—Llevas mucho tiempo en esto —murmuró Francis cuando vio a Escocia marcar los puntos a defender en la batalla que se aproximaba._

_—Más del que quisiera, pero mi gente deseaba ser libre, así que llevo peleando lo suficiente para que lo sea —contestó con su usual forma hosca Escocia. Que miró algo inconforme a Francis por sus ricas vestimentas: su túnica de colores claros, y ese listón de un azul oscuro acomodando sus rubios cabellos_ __—_ _ _. Y es normal si tu enemigo esta a un lado tuyo, supongo._

_Si bien le parecía encantador Francia, su vestimenta se veía muy fuera de lugar, aunque en esos momentos no estuvieran en batalla._

_— ¿Qué pasa, Cher? —cuestionó al ver la mirada crítica de Escocia sobre él._

_—Qué no nos estén atacando, no significa que no debas estar preparado. —Francia conocía lo poco honestos que eran los Kirkland, y también sabía que esas palabras eran la forma de Allistor de decirle que le preocupaba su bienestar._

_—Oui, oui —ignoró la reprimenda, y siguió estudiando el mapa de batalla con Escocia._

_Gracias a Allistor, pudo evitar que los embates de Arthur en sus tierras, no se convirtieran en una invasión absoluta._

_De ahí siguieron los enfrentamientos, hasta que los cimientos de Francia fueron removidos por una jovencita humana, una chica sencilla, pero que cargó hasta su final el corazón de Francia._

_La primera vez que conoció a Jeanne d'Arc, era una niña que resaltaba entre los demás humanos, alegre y con luz propia. Francis no sabría en ese momento porque sentía ya desde ese entonces que había algo diferente con esa chiquilla demasiado osada._

_Escocia le preguntaba su curiosidad sobre esa humana, pero Francia realmente no tenía una respuesta, a lo que Allistor le dijo: «Hay humanos que sobresalen entre los demás sin razón, quizás porque serán alguien importante en un futuro; así he visto a mis reyes.»_

_En el devenir de la guerra, tuvo que dejar su interés en Jeanne, que vivió la vida típica de una campesina, hasta que la sangre y la guerra alcanzaron su hogar, teniendo que saber sobrevivir en el sangriento conflicto que condujo la ocupación del norte de Francia por tropas inglesas y borgoñonas: Francia estaba dividido en dos en ese entonces, como si desde el interior quisieran partirlos a la mitad._

_De un lado estaba Carlos VI de Francia, buscando expulsar a los ingleses, y por otro Enrique VI de Inglaterra, que peleaba por el trono francés, apoyado por tropas borgoñonas._

_Mientras Francis estaba intentando encontrarse en la confusión de las batallas, Jeanne diviso lo que ella proclamaría una señal divina, impulsándola a una vida noble, también empuñando en sus manos de campesina, la imagen de una espada con una misión demasiado grande: dirigir a Francia, y coronar a Carlos como Rey, liberando a su nación de los ingleses. Cuando Francis volvió a encontrarse con esa famosa doncella, fue después de que, al ser rechazada la primera vez que intento la chica unirse al ejército, apareciera gallarda con la férrea intención de dirigir a las fuerzas francesas._

_Jeanne, conocida como La Doncella de Orleans, llegaría con una escolta propia—brindada por un noble menor, llamado Roberto de Baudicourt—, a donde Carlos estaba oculto en una localidad de nombre Chinon, tras el debilitamiento de Francia al caer en asedio Orleans._

_Los ojos de Jeanne se centraron con determinación en Francis, que estaba de pie a lado de Carlos, mientras escuchaban la misión de aquella joven._

_—Debo llevar a Francia a la gloria, debe ser usted Rey —fue lo último que agregó ella, y los presentes en vez de reírse de las palabras de la adolescente, sintieron la solemnidad de la mismas._

_Por supuesto que el príncipe Carlos dudo en extremo de la chica, a la que hizo examinar innumerables veces por autoridades eclesiásticas. Por su parte, Francis confiaba totalmente en Jeanne, una chica demasiado inteligente para el entorno tan sencillo en el que creció._

_—Escucho unas voces divinas que me indican el camino a seguir, sé que debo hacer esto —fueron las palabras de Jeanne a Francis, a quien desconocía era la representación misma de la nación: Francia no tuvo el valor de confesarle eso, no quería poner más peso en los hombros de una jovencita._

_Aunque Francis descubriría después, que Jeanne siempre lo supo, esas voces que ella escuchaba y le aconsejaron en sus historias, le contaron muchos secretos._

_Era frecuente que Francia le contara con júbilo la esperanza que Jeanne les llevaba, como las glorias que la chica lograba traer al ejército francés. Para Francis, La Doncella de Orleans, fue su hija, alguien a quien amo como Isabel: amabas personas que dieron mucho por el bien de otros, aunque no supieran el precio de sus acciones._

_Jeanne dio su amor a su nación, y a su gente._

_— ¡Señor Francis, Señor Francis! —saludaba Jeanne cada que lo veía, y cuando regresaba de alguna campaña en la que ni el Príncipe, ni él, iban—. ¡La victoria es nuestra! —exclamó con aplomo en sus movimientos mientras tiraba sus armas al regresar de una de esas tantas campañas de la guerra._

_Jeanne todavía era capaz de sonreírle._

 

 

* * *

 

 

No estaba bien, sus manos temblaban y realmente no tenía apetito; siempre era así en cada recuerdo de ella, en cada año en que llegaba el día de su muerte, en los momentos que recordaba que no podía salvarla: hablar de Jeanne tan abiertamente le dolía, y no podía evitar pensar en el dolor de una joven inocente que intentó levantar a Francia: rescatarlo a él.

Había insistido en continuar esa parte de la historia a distancia, contándole aquello con algo tan tradicional y ya casi en desuso como eran las cartas: "Da una sensación de ver el pasado" fue la excusa con voz risueña de Francis, pero en realidad, simplemente era para no mostrar los efectos de pensar en ella.

Cuando el nombre de Ludwig se mostró en la pantalla de su celular, sabía que probablemente el alemán tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien con él; decidió no contestar algunas veces.

No era de extrañarse que la historia de Jeanne fuera bien conocida, no obstante Alemania quiso darle espacio y respetar su decisión.

Francia continuó con sus obligaciones, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, primero estaba el bienestar de su nación. Logró mantener su usual estado de ánimo en las reuniones en las que su jefe le pedía asistir; no fueron las más agradables con Estados Unidos, y posiblemente las más incómodas fueron las, con motivo de buenas relaciones públicas, realizadas con Escocia.

Allistor siendo mucho más brusco que Arthur, y de menos palabras; era un poco sorprendente que con su antiguo aliado pudiera llevar conversaciones un poco más natural; aunque su relación nunca terminó de sanar, Francis no podía perdonar lo que pasó después de su revolución, y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable porque tenía en cuenta las intenciones de Napoleón.

Definitivamente su relación con los Kirkland, era complicada, y eso podía ser poco para describirlo.

—Would ye like some? —indicó Allistor a un tarro con líquido de color acaramelado en su mano; eso trajo recuerdos a Francis: Escocia y una buena bebida eran una escena usual, como el verlo un poco ebrio de vez en cuando.

—Non, merci —agradeció Francia con su postura tensa; realmente era incomodo, los ojos de Escocia siempre lo veían como buscando la oportunidad de decir algo: Francis fue el que terminó su relación, y francamente no dio oportunidad al otro de poder decir nada.

Escocia se encogió de hombros y empino el tarro para tomar un buen trago de este.

—Escuche...cómo ha estado comportándose, Arthur —rompió el silencio el pelirrojo, bajando sus ojos a la mesa entre ellos, y después mirando de manera intensa los ojos azules de Francis—. No sé cómo puedo ayudarte, pero he intentado hablar con él, y he tomado una decisión cuando no me quiso escuchar.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Allistor —añadió Francis—. Es un asunto sólo entre nosotros. Además, considerando que no apoyamos tu plan de independizarte completamente, Monsieur.

—¡Lo hago también por mí! —gruñó para refutar un poco irritado Escocia, liberando su enojo cuando apretó el tarro de cerveza en sus manos—. Fran, no hemos hablado de lo que pasó hace mucho, demasiado tiempo, y creo que al menos deberíamos terminar esa conversación.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que tengo una relación, y soy serio con eso —aclaró Francia, quizás precipitándose a las intenciones de Escocia, pero con los Kirkland tenía que ser claro, sin dejar de lado que su relación con Ludwig era un secreto para algunos—. Pero...supongo que tienes razón, nunca lo hablamos, y nuestra gente se tiene afecto mutuo; pero creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Al menos aceptas quedarte a cenar? —ofreció resignado Allistor, luciendo ligeramente, Francia decidió no hacer mención sobre eso.

—Soy un hombre de modales —sonrió con honestidad a Escocia; ya estaba cansado de su resentimiento, algo que logró darse cuenta al ver su vida en retrospectiva.

Pasó una semana más y algunas otras después de que Francis comenzó a contar la historia de su Doncella, de su valiente Jeanne: siguió manteniendo breves sus conversaciones con Alemania, no tenía el corazón de terminar de contar el destino de ella.

Y durante varias noches, soñó con la Doncella de Orleans obligada a mentir, a negar la nobleza de sus actos, para al final ser engañada sin recato alguno: pudo ver la desesperanza en el rostro de la joven, el miedo, el saberse consciente de que le habían mentido; había olvidado cuanto le dolía.

Cabe decir que después de un par de días con respuestas esquivas de Francis, e incapaz de poder escapar del trabajo, Alemania comenzó a sentirse impaciente y notablemente inquieto.

—Ve...—observó preocupado Italia su más preciado amigo—. Stai bene, Germania?

Por su larga amistad y profunda estima, no era raro de Italia visitar a Ludwig, muchas veces compartiendo cenas con Francia también, ambos eran como de su familia en cierto punto, por más que Lovino nunca sintiera un poco de simpatía por ninguno.

Su relación y amistad con Alemania era curiosa. Después del malentendido de San Buon Valentino, ambos hablaron seriamente de sus sentimientos, con increíble madurez de parte de Feliciano.

Veneciano confesó que tenía en cuenta las raíces de Alemania, y que en algún punto pensó que _eran_ similares, no obstante, Ludwig era alguien que consideraba irremplazable, un amigo preciado, y era consciente de que nunca sería Sacro Imperio, quien ya había aceptado no regresaría.

«Te quiero Ludwig, pero de otra manera; probablemente al ser una nación fuerte has estado mucho tiempo solo con Prusia; ahora solo nos tienes tienes a Japón, y a mí como personas que te aprecian, pero... ¿realmente te sientes de esa forma conmigo?» Italia sonrió ante la obvia negativa de Alemania.

Ludwig perdió sus palabras al ver la verdad en las reflexiones de Italia. Si algo tenía Veneciano en común con Francia, era que ambos conocían mejor los caprichos de la pasión y el amor como como pocos.

Feliciano le gustaba mucho lo felices que Francia y uno de sus mejores amigo, Ludwig, lucían juntos. Le era de lo más extraño cómo lograron complementarse tan bien: la facilidad para expresar sus deseos de Francia, con la imperturbable calma de Alemania.

Ludwig suspiró cuando vio que no podía escapar a los inquisitivos ojos de Italia—quien en realidad era muy astuto, si su periodo de las grandes mafias italianas no eran una prueba—, que seguían fijos en los suyos con expresión de preocupación.

—En realidad...creo que no —admitió a su amigo—. No me ha respondido.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó algo perdido Feliciano con lo que le decía Ludwig; por la expresión del otro, debía ser alguien importante.

—Frankreich —murmuró avergonzado, juntando sus manos sobre su escritorio.

Italia se inclinó alterado hacia el frente, con sus ojos ámbar mostrando preocupación genuina.

— ¿Hermano Francia...está enojado?

—No lo sé, fue poco después de que mencionó a Jeanne d' Arc una vez. Sé que ella es muy importante para él, así que quise darle espacio, como me pidió pero... —Ludwig dejó incompleta la frase, no tenía mucha idea de cómo lidiar con esa situación.

—Jeanne tuvo una muerte muy triste —fueron las palabras de Feliciano, que buscaban animar a Ludwig, y quizás compartirle sus ideas de lo que podría estar sintiendo Francia—. No creo que entendamos nuestro dolor de perder a ese tipo de personas en nuestras vidas, pero...—Frunció el ceño buscando las palabras adecuadas, ladeando su cabeza un poco—. A veces, cuando más pedimos estar solos, es cuando más queremos que nos abracen, porque estamos asustados.

Las palabras de Italia eran dichas con una serenidad y sentimiento, que conmovieron a Alemania; la parte emocional siempre era uno de sus puntos débiles, a veces no sabiendo cómo entender a Francia por eso.

—Sé un poco de cómo es perder a alguien, creo que todos lo sabemos —Italia se acercó a su amigo sentado, y le dio un fuerte abrazó demostrando que estaba para apoyarlo—. Ahora deberías ir a buscarlo, debe estar triste.

Alemania entendía como era perder a alguien, más si pensó que nunca sería posible que se fuera de su vida, que dejara de existir.

Italia perdió a Sacro Imperio Romano y a su abuelo; El perdió a Gilbert.

Recordaba que en ese tiempo, las noches fueron largas, hasta que Francia y él mantuvieron contacto a pesar de lo sucedido en la guerra, como naciones las guerras era un devenir natural, y a veces eso hacia fácil no guardar rencor, aunque Ludwig sabía que sus actos no tenían nombre.

Cuando su hermano se fue, había demasiado silencio y los cuartos se mostraban aterradoramente vacíos.

_¿Así se sentía Francia con Jeanne?_

Quizás por eso dejó a Francis hacer algo similar a lo que él buscaba cuando se sentía así: Reprimir, estar solo, parecer fuertes cuando más vulnerable se está, él lo hizo durante el tiempo del muro de Berlín, y Francia fue el que le ofreció una mano amiga en ese tiempo.

Supongo que era una curiosidad morbosa, pero durante la guerra supe que no querías hacerlo, y que eras muy diferente de lo que tu jefe esperaba de ti.

Aunque ambos eran diferentes, sabía que la soledad no era algo propio de una nación tan emocional.

—Supongo que tendré que cancelar algunas reuniones —decidió con una sonrisa llena de confianza, recibiendo una expresión similar de Italia que le animó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Siempre estás trabajando, Lud —animó Italia con una sonrisa dulce.

Probablemente lo mejor era no llamarle, simplemente ir de improviso a la casa de Francis, y esperar que estuviera.

Tenía que escuchar esa historia, por más cruel que fuera, hasta el final.


	8. Entre las llamas y la luz

_Francis creyó que la guerra estaba llegando a su fin con las victorias de Jeanne. Fue ingenuo de pensar que las cosas podrían seguir con pequeñas batallas, y que la conclusión de ese siglo de conflicto, podía alcanzar un clímax sin tragedia. Francia fue ingenuo, quizás porque ya estaba agotado de los costos de guerra en su cuerpo._

_Jeanne se alzó con el ejército Francés un calido mes de mayo, cuando los ingleses invadieron parís ocupando el norte de Francia, hasta llegar a donde residía el hogar de la joven, Orleans._

_El asedio logro levantarse, y Francia observó orgulloso a su doncella, caminar victoriosa por Troyes, Chálons y la gran Reims, al norte de Paris._

_Reims fue la señal, de que Francia podía recuperar sus propias tierras de las manos de los ejércitos de Arthur._

_—Podemos lograrlo por ti, te debo mi vida Jeanne —fueron las palabras honestas de Francis a la emocionada joven, que sonrió cuando el rey dedicó el acontecimiento a la chica en su coronación._

_—Amo mi hogar —fueron las palabras que ella le dijo, antes de acercarse al nuevo rey de Francia, Carlos VII._

_Al ver que las cosas eran favorables para su nación, Jeanne pidió que se le dejara regresar a su casa; con poco más de diecinueve años, el dirigir un ejército y liderar una guerra en cierta forma, era una carga que no le correspondía, demasiado pesada._

_Francis estuvo de acuerdo con dejar ir a La Doncella de Orleans, de dejar la guerra para poder volver a su hogar._

_—Espera, Jeanne —habló con aplomo el rey, y Francis vio a Carlos temiendo lo que iba a decir, pero tenía la esperanza de que dejara ir a la joven, que el tomará su responsabilidad, simplemente recompensando a la joven—. Tú has sido la que ha traído la gloria a tu nación, por favor permítenos que nos guíes para más victorias, como te guían a ti esas voces divinas._

_—Carlos, no estoy de acuerdo, no debería...—Francis dio un paso al frente, llamando la atención del rey, quien lucía extrañado por lo alterado que se veía._

_No deseaba que Jeanne siguiera ahí._

_La chica frunció el ceño pensando unos segundos, y con una sonrisa para Francis, respondió:_

_—Luchare por Francia cuanto haga falta entonces, mi rey._

_Eso era algo de lo que se arrepentía profundamente Francis, pudo evitar la tragedia consecuencia de la petición de Carlos: Jeanne pudo volver con la familia y personas que la amaban._

_Hubo algunas victorias más, y le siguieron batallas con pequeñas derrotas, como resultados infructuosos: Jeanne siguió guiando al ejército Francés con pasión._

_Una niña a ojos de Francis, cargando el destino de esa guerra._

_Jeanne fue capturada por los borgoñeses después de una campaña infructuosa, quienes la entregaron a los ingleses. La noticia llenó de terror a Francis, quien, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Carlos, fue a donde la tenían capturada, Allistor lo acompañó preocupado por su seguridad._

_Tuvieron que estar ocultos al estar en territorio enemigo, Allistor tuvo que mantener calmado a Francis, para que no perdiera la cabeza buscando a Jeanne._

_Bajo custodia de los ingleses, Jeanne fue mantenida bajo el terror; ya rota y vulnerable le ofrecieron como promesa el dejarla ir si admitía que todas sus palabras eran mentiras, como que las voces divinas en realidad nunca existieron._

_Aquella sólo fue una mentira para mantenerla presa; al ver esto, Jeanne negó la confesión que le obligaron a decir, afirmando las voces que escuchaba._

_Esas palabras fueron su condena._

_Francis recuerda que cuando lograron encontrar a Jeanne, estaba rodeada de una muchedumbre que le gritaba con fervor "Bruja". Ella miraba angustiada a las personas, mientras era atada a la hoguera enfundada en una pobre túnica blanca._

_La joven parecía querer llorar y gritar de rabia, aunque en el fondo él sabía que estaba asustada, que sólo quería regresar a su hogar._

_— ¡Francis! —exclamó en voz baja Allistor cuando este quiso lanzarse entre la multitud para salvar a la joven, que vio con ojos cristalinos las primeras llamas prenderse a sus pies—. Esto, esto es espantoso, pero si nos descubren..._

_Escocia entendía perfectamente a Francia, el mismo vio morir a los hombres que representaron la esperanza de libertad de sus tierras, y que murieron en terror de forma inhumana, que sus sueños fueron plagados de esas crudas escenas._

_—¡Suéltame! —Respondió Francia, llamando la atención de la multitud—. ¡Son unos barbaros! —señaló furioso y sintiéndose impotente cuando vio a unos soldados ingleses acercárseles._

_—Alto —escucharon una voz familiar a espaldas de los soldados; Arthur los miró con una expresión que no sabría describir—. Ellos son unos pobres hombres dementes, simplemente manténgalos quietos durante la ejecución...me encargare después._

_— ¡Maldito! —Le gritó Francia forcejeando en su agarre—. Non! ¡No puedes hacerlo...!_

_Francia se demeritó llorar con tal amargura, que hizo estremecer a quienes lograron escucharlo sobre los estridentes gritos que insultaban a Jeanne._

_El fuego se enredó en el cuerpo de la chica, que cerró los ojos perdiendo la esperanza de ser rescatada._

_Nadie estuvo seguro de si algunas de las palabras que dijo la chica fueron gritadas en su agonía, o susurradas en una voz desgarrada por una triste resignación, aunque son recordadas claramente:_

_— ¡Jesús! ¡Jesús! —A Francis le pareció escuchar algo más, sin embargo no estuvo seguro si esas palabras sólo fueron pronunciada en silencio por los labios de Jeanne._

_"¿Por qué me has abandonado?"_

_Inglaterra vio la imagen de Jeanne mirando el cielo, suplicando que esos mensajeros divinos la vinieran a salvar. Arthur no quería seguir viendo eso, ese acto era monstruoso, y sabía que sería una herida que Francis reviviría siglos, y siglos después._

_«Estas siendo débil Arthur, es una orden que incluso tu rey ha pedido directamente; la ejecución de una Bruja es lo correcto, y eso quizás derribe la necedad de los Franceses» Le dijo su reina cuando vio a la, aún joven, nación dudar.  
_

_"Lo correcto" ¿Qué era correcto en una guerra? Fue el pensamiento de Inglaterra, cuando sintiéndose cobarde desvió la vista ante el grito de dolor de una pobre inocente de los crímenes por las que fue condenada al fuego._

_Arthur se encargó de que el ejército sacara a Allistor y Francis de ese lugar bajo el control de los ingleses, una tarea complicada cuando Francia intentó ir a donde estaba lo que quedo del cuerpo de Jeanne, Inglaterra no lo permitió._

_La guerra siguió después de eso, sin importarle la pena que cargaba Francis por aquella joven que se convertiría en mártir de la guerra._

_Devastado, vio a Enrique VI de Inglaterra tomar la corona de Francia, sumiéndole en una tristeza profunda que el sufrimiento de Jeanne, todo su sacrificio fuera en vano._

_Con rabia, y claro resentimiento, fue obligado a firmar la "Paz de Arrás", que fue el primer paso para acabar con la guerra; poco después, Borgoña se reconcilia con Francia, y esto ayuda a Francis a recuperar París._

_Con otra tregua breve, Enrique se casa con la sobrina de su rival._

_Por supuesto Carlos no esperó a atacar cuando los ingleses bajaron la guardia: Francia sabía que Carlos tampoco perdonaba lo que le pasó a Jeanne, que estaba tan dolido como él, aunque no se admitiría su culpa al obligar a esa joven a permanecer luchando._

_Carlos arrasó Normandía y Gascuña, no mostro nada de piedad o contemplaciones con sus rivales: destrozo hasta donde pudo al ejército inglés, los aniquilo en nombre de recuperar las tierras francesas bajo los ingleses, y Francis derramo sangre en nombre de Jeanne, algo que le avergonzaría después._

_El recuerdo de Jeanne merecía algo noble y pensado con cariño, no actos en busca de venganza._

_Pero su ataque dios resultados, Arthur tuvo que retroceder al perder territorio._

_Marchando al lado de Carlos, Francis vio como recuperaban su nación al tomar Burdeos y Aquitana, teniendo de vuelta el sur de Francia._

_Habían logrado recuperar sus propias tierras, y Francis se despidió de esa guerra._

_Por las calles de París, Arthur lo citó unos años después; con los ojos en el suelo y en alguna calle cualquiera de la famosa ciudad, Inglaterra le entregó un precioso jarrón adornado con flores de lis:_

_—Ella pertenece a estas tierras, son sus cenizas —fueron las únicas palabras de Arthur antes de dar la media vuelta._

_No, nunca le dio una disculpa, y eso estaba bien: ¿Cómo podría siquiera disculparse por un acto tan inhumano, tan monstruoso, como lo que le hicieron a Jeanne? El dolor y el resentimiento lo acompañaron aún tiempo después, pero fue menguando con saber que sus tierras habían vuelto a sus manos._

_Nunca se explicaría las razones por las que Inglaterra juntó las cenizas de Jeanne, y las guardo cuidadosamente para entregárselas; por una parte, creía una crueldad que quien fuera su verdugo de una forma, le diera lo que quedó de ella._

_Lo único que le quedaba claro, era que había pensado en él al colocar aquella flor en la decoración del jarrón. No fue, ni era capaz de comprender a Arthur._

_Esperaba que Jeanne hubiera sido un poco dichosa en vida, y no se arrepintiera de mucho._

_A veces se preguntaba, si los humanos que viven periodos tan breves vuelven a ese mundo tras morir. Ellos que no morían, no tenían permitido pensar a veces en equivocarse, un error podía perdurar en la eternidad._

_Toda la tragedia de las personas importantes para él se volvía a repetir; aunque la comparación era injusta, Isabel eligió su propio destino, encerrarse en su soledad con la muerte de su amado: Jeanne no tuvo ningún camino, ni un poco de indulgencia de la crueldad escrita para el fin de sus días._

_"¿Por qué me has abandonado?" Eran las palabras que rondaban siempre en su mente inseguro de a quien se las dirigía, cada vez que iba a visitar el rio Sena donde dejo ir las cenizas de una de sus hijas más preciadas, de quien no pudo rescatar: Jeanne d'Arc, la doncella de Orleans._

_¿Se les da otra oportunidad de ser felices?_

_No tuvo tiempo de disculparse con ella, o de poder vivir su propia tristeza. Se dio cuenta del egoísmo natural humano, y de los albores de la desgarradora miseria que sacudiría su nación desde sus raíces._

_Que los reyes podían ser creaturas egoístas ostentando el poder, mientras su pueblo moría suplicando por migajas de pan._

_Pero Francis no se rindió, por la memoria de Isabel, ni por la de Jeanne._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ludwig prefería la sutileza, el tener de vez en cuando su espacio, y lo mismo hacia cuando Francis se veía molesto, algo no muy frecuente. No obstante, en esas circunstancias, y habiéndose enterado que ese era el aniversario de Jeanne, siguió el consejo de Italia: fue a buscar a Francia.

Se sintió terrible al haber casi obligado a continuar su historia de Francia, sin tener cuidado de las fechas, ni del profundo pesar que aun sentía por Jeanne.

Cuando Francis abrió la puerta, notablemente desmejorado, se vio tan sorprendido y algo apanicado por la visita inesperada de Alemania, que casi deja que su cuerpo se mueva para cerrar la puerta, pero se contuvo.

—Te vez muy pálido y cansado —comentó imperceptiblemente preocupado Ludwig, Francia sonrió sin mucho ánimo, y acomodó sus cabellos desaliñados. Alemania hasta podía decir que estaba un poco más delgado.

—Bonita forma de saludarme, Mon amour —contestó el mayor—. He tenido demasiado trabajo; a veces lo que creemos temas fáciles no lo son, estoy bien.

— ¿Por qué no me has...? bueno, ¿llamado? —cuestionó inseguro, sintiendo que estaba presionando a Francis.

—Todo está bien —insistió Francia con un movimiento de mano despreocupado, pero su descuidada apariencia decía lo contrario: así no era Francis, no alguien que lucía tan triste, hasta perdido.

 _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Francia no mostraba disposición a ser sincero con él, por primera vez desde la segunda guerra mundial, sin embargo nunca habían tocado el tema de Jeanne.

Probablemente las palabras sobraban, así que debía decir las indicadas con algo que demostrara cuan preocupado estaba por él. Ludwig, sin mediar palabra, abrazó a Francis, que se había levantado con intención de ir por más café para ambos. Este dejo caer su taza sobre la mullida alfombra de su casa, aunque eso no mosntró importar a ninguno.

—Hoy es el día en que murió Jeanne, siento no haberlo tenido en cuenta —fueron las palabras de Alemania murmuradas contra sus desordenados cabellos—. Pero agradezco que me dejes entender y ver tu dolor.

Francis abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y se sintió derrumbar como cada vez que iba solo al Sena para hablar a la memoria de Jeanne; nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera Ludwig que lo conocía desde hace décadas.

Sus brazos se quedaron quietos en un intento por decidir si quedarse suspendidos en un intento de abrazar a Ludwig, o bajar a sus costados; cuando sintió su cuerpo ser apretado contra el firme cuerpo de Alemania, no pudo más, y se aferró al cariño que le ofrecía quien lo abrazaba.

—Jeanne, siempre quise cambiar el cómo acabó su vida —preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero no sabía que más decir, simplemente comenzó a llorar—. Espero no se haya arrepentido de pelear por mí, de su camino.

— ¿Tú crees que se arrepintió? —Aquello era una afirmación disfrazada de pregunta. Alemania siguió manteniéndose tranquilo, mientras el siempre alegre y fuerte Francia se mostraba vulnerable, humano.

Francis recordó que Jeanne siempre se mostraba más fuerte que nadie que haya conocido, ostentando una sonrisa y un brillo de fe en sus ojos. Nunca bajó la cabeza; siempre encaro con más fiereza, con más voluntad que nadie las más difíciles de sus situaciones.

Era natural que Jeanne haya muerto aterrada, su muerte no dejaba de mostrar los extremos funestos de sus ejecutores, de la naturaleza humana.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que su doncella amó su nación más que nadie.

—No creo que se haya arrepentido —fue la respuesta de Francis, con su voz temblorosa por su remanente llanto.

Tiempo después, en otro de los aniversarios de su doncella, se encontró con _ella_ , con una vida normal, y viviendo un destino feliz.

Entonces pudo ver que los cielos podían ser un poco bondadosos, y que quizás, sólo quizás, estaba bien creer en cosas tan inocentes como los milagros.

_Qué los deseos pueden cumplirse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Me encantaría saber su opinión! ¡A poco de terminar la guerra de cien años!
> 
> ¡Se acerca la época de la revolución!


	9. Interlude. Después de cien años

La cantidad de tiempo que tenían de vida no era algo en lo que pensaran, y pocas veces se daban cuenta de ello; como naciones, sólo se preocupaban por seguir, a veces luchar para mantenerse. Así que cuando recordaban de manera consciente ciertos periodos de sus vidas, es cuando sentían el peso de los años.

Se sentía extenuado, agotado como si hubiese vuelto a vivir esos años que sólo se puso a relatar. Curioso era, que también se sentía ligero, y ya no sentía la misma angustia acompañada de remordimiento cada aniversario de ella.

No impedía que la recordara con la misma frecuencia, mucho menos que sintiera la sensación perdida usual, pero esta vez podía recordarla sin miedo, y con cariño, Jeanne era una de sus hijas más amadas.

Y por lo que pudo ver, era una joven feliz, era lo que necesitaba para poder recordar esa época tranquilo, sin los conflictos que eso solía traer.

Se sentía un poco en deuda con ello, suponía que admitirlo en voz alta no era del todo elegante, así que usó sus habilidades para reconocer lo importante que era tener a alguien escuchando su vida.

—Frankreich —llamó Ludwig mientras veía al susodicho acomodar una botella de vino al centro de la mesa—. ¿Hay una ocasión especial, Fran?

La mesa primorosamente arreglada, y la insistente invitación de Francia a cenar ese viernes, no indicaba que fuera otro fin de semana convencional.

—Todos los días son especiales contigo, _cher_ —guiño un ojo levantando su rostro para contestar—. Ahora, siéntate, que no prepare todo esto para que se enfríe.

Ludwig estaba francamente confundido, su cumpleaños no estaba cerca, mucho menos el de Francis. Tampoco recordaba algo similar a su aniversario, o en esos términos.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón de esta ocasión? —cuestionó deslizando su abrigo, y poniéndolo en el perchero que Francis tenía siempre cerca de la puerta.

—Disfruta el misterio, _mon_ _amour_. —Como era usual, estaba bastante divertido con la expresión de impaciencia de Alemania—. Bueno, supongo que esto es gracias a que eres excelente escuchando —agregó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

Ludwig no lucia muy satisfecho con eso, pero conociendo a Francis, quería hacerlo sentir contento aceptando sus palabras.

Así cenaron hablando de su día, como cualquier otra noche habrían hecho. Alemania decidió no insistir en saber las razones de que Francis hubiese preparado en su mayoría sus cosas preferidas, mientras estuviera contento, con eso le bastaba.

Francis había hablado más abiertamente de su tiempo con Isabel y Jeanne en esa cena; era una persona distinta a quien había visto cuando le relataba esas décadas. El dolor aún estaba presente, sin embargo también veía la ausencia del remordimiento.

Aunque aún había preguntas sobre los pensamientos de Francis en algunos puntos de esa guerra, cosas que tal vez eran muy personales; sin mencionar que generaban sentimientos no muy agradables saber las muchas relaciones que ha tenido alguien tan apasionado como Francia: estaba bien sin saber algunas cosas.

—Hay algo que me ha rondado un tiempo —interrumpió el apacible silencio Ludwig.

—Adelante, te contestare con todo detalle —contestó de forma coqueta, algo natural en el francés—. ¿Qué es, _chéri_?

Ludwig pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras, Jeanne parecía ser un tema aun un poco delicado para Francia, pero igual ese hecho le pareció extraño, aunque no podía decir mucho, si Francis antes de la segundo guerra le era un desconocido hasta cierto punto, Inglaterra era una nación de la que sabía aún menos, al menos como hombre.

—Las cenizas de Jeanne, Inglaterra te las entregó —pausó un momento—. Se esforzó mucho en dártelas.

—Sí, también fue algo que no entendí en el momento —admitió Francis, viendo su copa de Vino con gesto ausente—. Al final comprendí que no fue la voluntad de Arthur ese final. A veces lo olvidamos, pero normalmente seguimos órdenes.

 _"Remordimiento",_ Fue la palabra no pronunciada, pero que encerraba perfectamente la principal, y muy probable razón, de que Inglaterra hubiese reunido los restos de Jeanne, para poder entregarlos a Francia.

Como toda nación, había cosas que debían hacer, aun si eso representara siglos de pesadillas y rencores en décadas venideras.

—Supongo... ¿aún quieres seguir escuchando mi vida? Son muchos años —Francis no quería hablar de algunas cosas, ya fuera lo que hizo durante el imperio napoleónico—. Agradezco lo mucho que te preocupas, pero...

—Dije que escucharía hasta el final, y que cuando llegara el momento de hablar de esa guerra —interrumpió con un poco de fuerza en su voz, y cuando se dio cuenta bajó su mirada a la mesa, y apretó sus puños sobre ella—, también te confesaría mis experiencias. Hago esto, porque tus memorias son importantes: tú eres demasiado importante para mí.

—Hablar de mi revolución no es muy agradable, aun menos que la guerra de cien años —admitió en voz baja.

—Lo sé, pero deseo que también puedas estar tranquilo con eso —Sonrió, y estiro su mano para tomar la de Francis.

Tranquilo, definitivamente tampoco había visto en una perspectiva diferente el periodo de su revolución, o aquel tiempo en que sintió sólo cuando Arthur le quitó a Matthew de su lado. En ambos eventos, tuvo sentimientos encontrados: su revolución fue necesaria, cruenta, pero la base para un cambio más allá de su nación; el perder a Canadá, también fue un hecho esencial en la formación de este como país independiente.

Sin embargo, su revolución también fue la época de las ejecuciones como algo cotidiano, y el origen de la infame guillotina.

No estaba del todo tranquilo considerando hablar de eso, como tampoco lo estuvo con la muerte de Jeanne, o la miseria que trajo en sus ataques a Inglaterra en el conflicto de cien años.

—Te esperaré cuando estés listo —sonrió, buscando transmitir un poco de calma a la melancolía en el rostro de Francis.

Ambos entonces hablaron de cosas más banales, muchas veces pareciendo el único que podía reír era Francis, mientras era observado con un temple más sosegado por un hombre alemán.

En otras ocasiones, el viernes terminaría con una invitación discreta pero que daba pie a algo más íntimo, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Ludwig ofreció simplemente una demostración de afecto acompasado, gentil, y honesto.

Francis agradeció eso, porque lo único que quería era sentir el cariño del otro.

Así durmieron juntos, Francia con los brazos en los fuertes hombros de Ludwig, y este con sus manos descansando en la espalda del otro.

Francia reía de las curiosas canciones que encontraba el dispositivo—hasta audios de Italia obligando a Japón a decir frases graciosas—, provocando que Alemania se sonrojara un poco, pero le permitiera seguir pasando las melodías; si eso hacía sonreír al francés, estaba bien.

No, él no era un hombre conocido como romántico—aunque quienes lo conocían sabían lo considerado, dedicado, y con frecuencia detallista que podía ser—, con tanta vida y conflictos en su eternidad como nación, pocas veces tenían tiempo. Así que cuando se le daba la oportunidad, la atesoraba tanto como podía, esperando que en el siguiente siglo no tuvieran que odiarse.

¿Por qué su insistencia en saber cosas tan dolorosas? No era por querer que Francia lo necesitara, o poder verlo vulnerable: simplemente era entender como Francis vio las cosas en su mucha más larga vida, y en secreto, saber qué pensaba de él en los puntos en que se encontró con él en esos casi mil años de vida.

Sus razones eran un tanto egoístas, no obstante, al ver que pudo ayudar a quitar un peso de encima a los remordimientos de Francia, sus razones comenzaban a ser otras.

En algún punto, escuchando su respiración ya serena de Francis al quedarse dormido, él se atrevió a observar a la otra nación descansar en sus brazos, confiando en él, aspecto que aún le sorprendía.

Ludwig se sentía muchas veces incierto porque, a pesar de lo que hizo fuera imperdonable, Francis correspondiera sus sentimientos; debía de dejar de buscar explicaciones, y temer a que se le arrebatara su felicidad.

Los ojos de Alemania miraron aquel rostro hasta que sintió sus párpados pesarle.

Pudo dormir tranquilo al cerrar sus ojos viendo una sonrisa.


	10. Las ilusiones de la corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capitulo con el que iniciamos con el breve recorrido de la Revolución francesa!

_Francis siempre pensó que el poder en manos humanas solía tener efectos catastróficos, o, en raras ocasiones, traer un destino de gloria bienaventurado para su gente, y nación misma. Su revolución fue un claro ejemplo de la miseria que el poder en malas manos, complementadas con voluntades débiles, podía traer._

_A pesar de los siglos de aquel evento, aún se pregunta y admira sobre el efecto que sus conflictos internos tuvieron en los regímenes de otras naciones, como en el porvenir de muchos países de Europa en situaciones similares, o donde su gente vivía en condiciones míseras._

_¿Quizás era vana la fe que tenía en el corazón endeble de sus gobernantes, para bien o para mal, humana? Era un pensamiento frecuente durante esos sangrientos años, en donde a veces cerraba los ojos para no ver la miseria de su gente, porque, como toda nación, estaba obligado a estar al lado de quienes ostentaran el poder y destino de ellos como naciones._

_Luis XIV era un hombre inteligente, admirable en muchos sentidos, y muchas veces añorado por quienes habían perdido la esperanza de una vida mejor, algo probablemente debido a la miseria que trajo el gobernante que le sucedió._

_Durante ese tiempo, su distanciamiento con Allistor fue inevitable, sus conflictos internos lo absorbieron a tal punto, que sus sentimientos terminaron en segundo plano, enterrados con toda la muerte que le rodeó después._

_—Luis, cada vez hay más hambre y carencia en nuestra gente, pronto el pueblo se dará cuenta de la situación, tenemos que pensar en algo —fue la súplica ya algo desesperada de Francis a su rey._

_Luis miró con una expresión de turbada determinación, y decidió mantener la ilusión de estabilidad, mientras la monarquía tomaba del pueblo para sobrellevar sus propios problemas._

_La monarquía portaba el poder absoluto, la corona no solo era el símbolo de la realeza, sino de una forma de control absoluto: Francia se encontraba dividido entre lo que su pueblo quería, lo que necesitaba, y en defender a su antiquísimo sistema monárquico._

_Francis tuvo que tragarse sus verdaderos deseos cuando su gente en las calles comenzó a mendigar hasta las más pequeñas hogazas de Pan. Su gobierno estaba arruinado, su economía pendía de un hilo, pero Luis se empeñaba en ocultarlo, y con su inteligencia solventar las dificultades suficientes para que no terminara de caer su frágil economía._

_Un par de veces visitó a Allistor, quien le preguntaba por la apariencia deteriorada de Francis, quien se veía pálido y agotado: él siempre le contestaba que estaba bien; no podía mostrarse débil ante el mundo, mucho menos preocupar a la única persona que se mantenía a su lado._

_Claro que también se sentía irritado por sentirse ahogado, siempre superado por todos los problemas de su país._

_Las fiestas que se atrevían a realizar los nobles en el palacio, le eran en extremo amargas. ¿Por eso se sacrificó Jeanne? Eso le parecía una blasfemia, y resentimiento con su monarquía, a quien siempre respetó._

_La decadencia humana se mostraba ante sus ojos sin tapujos, al punto de ver como Luis creaba dinastías e impulsaba las ejecuciones como las más finas artes._

_El destino de su nación comenzó a entrar a los albores del miedo._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Los terrores nocturnos eran frecuentes durante esa época, si en las guerras mundiales vio inconfesables horrores, en su revolución también fue testigo de honor de los límites más crueles de la naturaleza humana.

Al menos las pesadillas no son tan vívidas como en ese tiempo, no obstante su estómago amanecía resentido por los resultados recuerdos de su revolución.

Serían inmortales, pero no impedía que pudieran ser afectados por sus propias experiencias.

— _Merde_ —suspiró cansado por otra noche sin un descanso adecuado, y torció sus labios disgustado cuando el desayuno ligero, no le cayó tan ligero.

Con muchas juntas en su haber aquella mañana, algunas de ellas meras apariciones diplomáticas para demostrar los buenos términos entre las distintas naciones, eran compromisos quizás que podrían parecer mundanos, y en realidad indispensables.

Ludwig, como cada lunes, regresaba a primera hora a su casa para llenarse del papeleo pendiente, porque si dejaba el trabajo de lado los fines de semana, era por insistencia de Francis.

Al menos lo acompañó en su breve desayuno; suponía que estaba bien que no se hubiera quedado un rato más, con los compromisos que ambos tenían esa semana, el que perdieran el día por un pequeño malestar no iba a ser bueno, no con una reunión de la Unión a semanas.

En realidad sabía la causa de su problema: su revolución fue un periodo particularmente sangrienta, y soñar con todas las ejecuciones que presenció en esos tiempos no podría tener el mejor efecto en su estado de ánimo.

¿Cómo haría Ludwig para que no le afectara lo vivido en los campos de concentración? Él no tenía el valor de atreverse a recordar eso, su mente había bloqueado esos actos inhumanos que fue obligado a ver, si no hubiese sido por Ludwig, probablemente hubiera sido un público permanente para buscar romperlo de manera definitiva, y no sólo hubiera visto un atisbo de lo que realmente pasaba.

Cuando tengan que hablar de esa guerra, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Alemania; ¿hasta qué punto enterró su humanidad para proteger sus propios sentimientos? ¿Hasta dónde tuvo que olvidar su piedad para acatar órdenes? No eran cosas que pudiera preguntarle de manera tan sencilla.

Tal vez también sus memorias más terribles se permeaban en sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas, tal como ocurría en el caso de Francia.

Suspiró cansado, y fue darse un baño largo antes de preparar sus cosas. Su mañana no comenzaba fácil, era su visita periódica a Rusia, nación que desde lo de Napoleón, le aterraba profundamente; pero Francis era un profesional, además de que perder su elegante imagen por sus viejos miedos no era algo muy digno de él.

Las recepciones de Iván eran particularmente amistosas, aunque Francis siempre se mantenía cauteloso con no decir nada fuera de lugar con la impredecible nación.

Su mente estaba divagando mucho, y eso no estaba ayudando mucho a su plática de los acuerdos sobre el calentamiento global, o temas económicos.

—¿Estas bien Francis? —preguntó su jefe, cuando se dirigían a Escocia, nación con la que seguían manteniendo una continua comunicación, aún si estuviera bajo la jurisdicción de Arthur.

—No ha sido una buena noche, _Monsieur_ —suspiró alzando sus manos, como si no fuera nada importante—. Sé que no es propio de mí estar tan descuidado —agregó con su usual comportamiento alegre.

Siguieron en silencio su viaje, y su jefe estaba notablemente extrañado por ver a la representación de su nación tan perdida en sus pensamientos; así que deduciendo las posibles razones por las que podría estar decaído Francis, decidió cuestionarlo lo más amigablemente posible.

—¿Es acaso que aún te incomoda ver a Escocia?

Francia levantó una ceja ante el comentario y rió suavemente.

—Sí que estás al tanto de eso —se burló—. No puedo decir que seamos tan cercanos como cuando nos conocimos, pero no es eso: de verdad estoy bien.

— _Pardon_ , pero tú no te dejas desanimar por casi nada Francis —opinó su jefe con una sonrisa—. ¿Tiene que ver con algún problema con _Monsieur_ Ludwig?

Francis no se sorprendió de la pregunta, mantenía buena comunicación con sus jefes, y con el actual mantenía una sólida amistad, así que hablaban hasta cierto punto los asuntos personales del otro; tampoco era raro que supiera de su relación con Alemania, uno de sus principales aliados en sus proyectos de la EU.

—No, todo está muy bien en ese tema —volvió a negar con tranquilidad—. Digamos que sólo me puse a recordar algunas cosas del pasado.

Su jefe aceptó su reticencia a responder de manera directa, y no le presionó más.

Sólo necesitaba dormir lo suficiente. Y mientras no viera a Inglaterra, podía mantener sus niveles de estrés al mínimo: ¿Qué pretendía Arthur con sus constantes ataques a él, o a todo lo que dijera Alemania? Francamente no podía decir si eran viejos rencores, o tenía que ver con sus pasadas experiencias juntos.

Era egoísta querer que Ludwig lo acompañara todo el tiempo, pero definitivamente no todas sus experiencias tenían la misma magnitud de carga sobre su cuerpo; el recuerdo de Jeanne lo dejó agotado por días, el de su revolución sería igual, o quizás mayor.

Aunque sabía que Ludwig no le negaría ese pequeño deseo, aunque fueran unos días, y considerando lo adicto al trabajo que era Alemania, ese era un gesto que demostraba cuán importante era para el otro.

Admiraba a Alemania, se mantuvo tan fuerte y voluntarioso en toda época, incluso cuando estuvo más vulnerable, o se sintió más solo, aquel tiempo del muro de Berlín; sonaba quizás un poco cruel, pero eso les permitió ver quiénes eran realmente: Francis pudo ver que Alemania no sólo fue un terrible enemigo de la guerra, sino que se le dio la oportunidad de ver quien era Ludwig Beilschmidt, un hombre como cualquier otro.

Ambos se encontraron cuando estaban en su momento más frágil, y vieron que lo que sabían del otro, eran cosas basadas en lo que sabían a la distancia, muy lejano de las existencias más humanas que en realidad los conformaban.

Y eso lo demostraban cosas como su revolución: donde se ejecutaron millones de personas con el solo movimiento de una mano, como surgieron las bases de lo que cambiaría la forma de ser humano en quienes regían naciones.

Eran naciones, y también humanos a su manera.


	11. La caída de La Corona

_Francis sabía que Luis ocultaba la precaria verdad, que enmascaró la pobreza real de la corona, y él apoyó sus mentiras creyendo que en realidad era por el bien de su gente, que quizás saldrían pronto de la inminente miseria._

_Los acontecimientos posteriores sólo demostrarían que estaban creyéndose sus mentiras. Una mentira necia, especialmente cuando el sucesor de Luis sólo terminó de hundir a toda Francia en problemas que durarían décadas._

_Quizás sí era su culpa el que su relación con Allistor terminara por volverse algo distante, alusivo a memorias viejas; ¿Qué pensamientos tendría a su vida personal cuando su país se estaba cayendo en pedazos? El hambre y el dolor los sentía Francis con constancia en sus entrañas._

_—Seguro mejorara Francis, muchas naciones han pasado por cosas similares —eran las palabras, más o menos exactas, que Escocia, su muy viejo aliado y compañero intimo desde hacía siglos, solía repetir cuando lo visitaba._

_Francia ya no iba hacia las tierras de Allistor, estaba sumido en el abismo económico de su propia nación, generado por le necedad y egoísmo de sus burgueses, como de su monarquía; que mientras la gente se moría de hambre, o las terribles condiciones en que tenían que vivir, los nobles se aferraban a su opulencia._

_—Tú... No puedes entenderlo —contestó perdiendo la paciencia, y pidió a Allistor que lo dejara sólo; siendo honesto consigo mismo, Francis sabía que su vida personal carecía de importancia con la situación de su reino._

_— ¿Qué no entiendo? —contestó ofendido, claramente enojado en la forma que entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía la nariz—. No puedo creer esto, ¿me dices a mí que no lo entiendo? —cuestionó hablando en voz baja, apretando sus puños—. ¿Entonces mi independencia no importa? —Los ojos verdes de Allistor lo miraron más que furiosos, incrédulos—. ¡Murió mucha gente! ¡Volví a perder mi libertad! ¿Qué diablos no voy a entender? ¿¡Ah!?_

_No fue justo con su aliado de siglos, no debió haber dicho eso, era consciente: pero se sentía desesperado, y las meras palabras de aliento solo le sonaban a dulces falacias._

_Aun así, el rostro dolido de Escocia fue su última memoria de ellos hablando como personas aún cercanas. Antes de que su relación terminara por romperse décadas después, cuando Francis volviera a recordar lo que lo unió alguna vez con Allistor._

_Con las voces de su gente alzándose con cada día por justicia, anunciando el periodo de caos que se iniciaría por la trasformación de Francia, no había tiempo para preocuparse por cosas que no fuera su tierra._

_Si con Luis XV fingían aún estabilidad, con el reinado de Luis XVI todo lo que sostenía Francia terminó por caerse. Francis añoró en esos años, la mano firme y el pensamiento inteligente del bisabuelo de Luis XVI, quien era un hombre de intenciones en apariencia buenas, sin embargo de muy débil carácter: muchas de las riquezas de la nación se fueron en el mantenimiento militar, necedad quizás de mantener la sensación de poder._

_—Tenemos que escuchar Luis, no podemos seguir igual; nuestra aristocracia se ha alimentado del pan del pueblo —pidió por última vez Francia._

_La respuesta fue negativa, como lo era siempre._

_Eran demasiados problemas, pero Francis debía mantener la cabeza en alto, y esperar que el destino de su país fuera benevolente, anhelaba que el fin de esa época de carencia acabara un día; si tenía que ayudar a la lucha, entonces apoyaría a su gente._

_Esa época, como toda su historia, se cruzó nuevamente con Arthur. Era una memoria amarga. La vez que se paró frente a Inglaterra para suplicar que Francia estuviera bajo el mando del Reino Unido, su gente estaba desesperada, y el también no podía soportar más su hambre._

_—Angleterre, no tengo nada...estoy en la ruina —le suplicó, casi pensando en humillarse al punto de arrodillarse, y ofrecerle el territorio que recupero de Inglaterra en la guerra de cien años._

_Inglaterra lo miró en silencio, por un momento pensó ver que esos ojos verdes estaban considerando su demente proposición, que sería rotundamente rechazada; en algún punto tenía que agradecer a Arthur el negarse, eso le aclaró la mente, y Francis volvió a pararse firme en espera del reclamo de su pueblo a su reyes._

_Y esa también fue la época en que si hubo algún punto en que pudo reparar su relación con Arthur, este se perdió cuando intervino con una de las colonias. La persona más importante para Inglaterra, una existencia que su rival consideraba un hijo, al que crió con décadas de esmero._

_Se ganó un rencor profundo, por parte de Inglaterra, cuando apoyó la guerra de Estados Unidos. No quería meterse con las decisiones de Alfred—aún si nunca olvidó cuando le quitaron a su pequeño Matthew—, sin embargo tenía que poner sus cartas en defender sus posiciones territoriales._

_Todavía intentaban aferrarse a lo poco que pudieran sacar para mantener la nación, aún si los reyes lo usaran todavía para alimentar la codicia de la monarquía._

_La corona se estaba cayendo en pedazos, y la sangre estaba comenzando a ser derramada._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Al final, gracias a los múltiples proyectos que tenían con Alemania y su jefa, terminó pasando más tiempo del que pensó tendría esa semana con Ludwig. Se sentía un poco egoísta, y ligeramente arrepentido, el agradecer la incesante carga de trabajo del otro.

Lo único que no le gustaba era, que después de cenar—cuando tenían oportunidad—, Alemania pedía que siguiera contándole esos hechos históricos que le marcaron; a veces intentaba desviar el tema, la revolución era un tema a veces incómodo para muchas naciones; aunque el hecho de que tu nación se separe y unifique, era probable que Ludwig comprendiera mejor que nadie eso.

Como Escocia podía comprender su situación en ese entonces; en cuanto a guerras, revoluciones, o conflictos similares, todos están demasiado letrados en el tema.

Se arrepentía un poco de su respuesta a su, en ese entonces, aliado; no obstante, le era difícil olvidar lo que Allistor hizo en la época napoleónica, aún si fuera necesario, y Francis hubiese estado fuera de sus cabales.

Tampoco es que se vieran mucho últimamente con horas fuera de trabajo, era difícil a veces para Francis separar el tiempo laboral del personal; en el caso de Ludwig, era demasiado sencillo enfocarse únicamente en el trabajo.

Y sí, a Francis le molestaba eso.

— ¿Sólo vamos a trabajar? Con lo difícil que es reservar aquí —se quejó Francia dejando su mejilla caer con suavidad sobre una de sus manos, en un gesto de fingida tristeza—. Te has de divertir más con Feliciano, _non?_ —bromeó simplemente para molestar, con el rostro ligeramente rojo y el ceño fruncido, suponía que había sido un éxito.

—No es así...es solo mi amigo —Ludwig apretó sus labios, sin pista de agregar. ¿Por qué Francis siempre lo dejaba en callejones sin salida? Esa era una costumbre con la que no lograba lidiar del todo bien, pero suponía que todos tenían algún rasgo extraño.

— _Oui_ , _cher_ —asintió lentamente, cruzándose de brazos, y permitiendo reírse un poco. Al principio era difícil encontrar el punto intermedio en sus personalidades, pero ahora esas diferencias era un punto refrescante.

Ludwig sonrió resignado: no iba a poder librarse de los comentarios maliciosos de Francis.

—La revolución siempre es un periodo más difícil, nos consume internamente —agregó, retomando el tema—. La mía también tuvo más de un periodo, incluso involucrando a Austria y a... _Brüder_ —ambos extrañaban a Gilbert de vez en cuando, así que era inevitable ese deje de nostalgia.

—Gilbert siempre fue una nación que si tenía algo que decir, lo hacía; eso era lo interesante en él. —Incluso cuando estuvo a punto de invadirlo a final de su revolución, Prusia dijo lo que tenía en mente.

La revolución era un periodo de encontrarse consigo mismo en el caso de las naciones: se veía lo bueno, aquellas cosas malas que ignoraron, y las cosas que nunca hicieron antes para poder evitar las muertes de esos turbulentos años.

Tal vez por eso, era tan complicado hablar de una época que exponía tanto lo desagradable, como lo grandioso de lo que componía una nación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traigo varios capis, y de pasó he decidido dejar de usar ese separador, creo que interrumpe menos el ritmo así xD.


	12. La ejecución de los inocentes

_A finales de 1780, pensó que la revolución estaba a punto de terminar; fue iluso creer en que la turbación de la gente acabaría con la muerte de los reyes. La monarquía reavivó el conflicto con su afán de aferrarse al trono que ya no era suyo. Buscaban mantenerse en el poder con intentos desesperados, como si un moribundo tratará de alargar su último aliento, tal como la desesperación que siente alguien a punto de ahogarse._

_Sin mencionar los ataques de Prusia, y la amenaza de Austria._ _N_ _uevamente su nación se sumió en otro período de caos, con profundas raíces internas._ _Francis vio la posibilidad de un movimiento para la unión de su pueblo, en la declaración de los Estados Generales, asignando a cada territorio su correspondiente representante._

_La monarquía conformó el tercer Estado, y buscó recuperar su poder, imponiendo el sistema político y de votación—el cual ni siquiera ellos entendían—._ _E_ _so sólo revivió el disgusto, y el miedo por las continuas ejecuciones de los años pasados, como del tiempo presente._

_Si algo recuerda Francia con claridad, es la primera vez que vio la guillotina, con su navaja deslizándose para terminar una vida, con crueldad y eficacia. Le parecía por demás curioso, que esa herramienta usada para recordar el miedo, se hiciera la herramienta principal de la crudeza de la época, años en donde corrió demasiada sangre buscando la libertad._

_Su gente buscó a Luis XVI casi por toda Francia, hasta que los revolucionarios lograron poner sus manos en los reyes—que ya nada regían en realidad—, y la monarquía misma. El pueblo rugió victorioso de que ese régimen de tipo absolutista, y casi feudal, fuera a caer._

_Luis, de carácter más bien suave, pero incapaz de hacer frente a sus problemas, logró ocultar la identidad de Francis—quizás el último intento del rey de proteger a su nación, como los fantasmas de las épocas de gloria de las viejas monarquías—, que entre los gritos rencorosos y de victoria del pueblo francés, vio como caminó el rey destronado con el terror en su rostro hacia la guillotina, nada menos que el símbolo de esa nobleza que había dejado en ruinas a la nación._

_—¡Traidor! ¡Viva a la república! —Era lo que podía distinguir Francis aturdido, mezclado en la muchedumbre, que esperaba impaciente ver caer a Luis._

_Cuando su rey fue empujado por el verdugo para que se posicionará en la guillotina, el monarca sin reino alzó su voz con un rostro lívido, y Francia podía jurar que vio sus labios temblar._

_El rey sin pueblo que le siguiera gritó para ser escuchado entre los insultos:_

_«¡Pueblo, muero inocente!»_

_Los ojos de Luis se posicionaron en él, como si haberlo salvado_ _de la ejecución_ _—aunque en realidad no pudiera morir—, fuera un acto que probaba una vida impoluta; y francamente, ni él estaba seguro de la inocencia, o la culpa, del rey._

_Una de las cosas que mejor recuerda de esa época, fue que logró conocer con cierta profundidad al verdugo: Charles Henri Sanson; dado que su familia era de los pocos quienes sabían la identidad de Francis, sin confesar nunca eso al pueblo, lo protegieron, incluso ofreciendo su hogar, ya que no tenía a donde volver._

_El Tribunal revolucionario podía decidir usarlo para el triunfo de la revolución._

_Aquella escena se repitió, unos meses después, aunque ahora con Maria Antonieta, antes archiduquesa de Austria; la aún joven reina compareció ante el tribunal revolucionario, siendo un fantasma de la primorosa dama de antes. Encerrada en una celda esperando su muerte, esos días devoraron el espíritu de la mujer, que vivió encerrada en una torre con sus hijos._

_La mujer murió sin resistirse; y con la tranquila elegancia que la caracterizaba. Dijo al pueblo de Francia, que se agitaba ansioso por su ejecución, sus más sinceras palabras: «Os pido que me excuséis, señor. No lo he hecho a propósito.»_

_Francis bajó sus ojos al suelo, no pudo ver la ejecución de María._

_¿Habrá visto la miseria de sus hijos? Algunos de ellos muriendo inocentes, de maneras crueles e inhumanas; ni siquiera podía creer la forma y a manos de quienes murió el Delfín de Francia._

_La pequeña Charlotte murió de tristeza, y su hermano, el pequeño de diez años, Louis Charles, murió víctima inocente de la violencia causada por el resentimiento del pueblo._

_Creyó que con eso ya era el fin de ese período, deseo que lo fuera, pero estaba equivocado: El terror apenas comenzaba._

 

* * *

 

 

La revolución era un periodo oscuro, e indudablemente cruel, como toda revolución normalmente era; no quitaba que no le afectara pensar en ello.

« _A veces pienso: si los niños hubieran estado conmigo, logrando escapar, hubieran tenido una muerte más pacífica, o si Louis Charles hubiese podido llegar a ser un adulto_ » murmuró resignado a su remordimiento, y a la tristeza del precio de la merecida libertad de su pueblo.

Cuando terminó de contar ese episodio, Alemania insistió en que hicieran algo juntos, para despejarse, pero Francia se negó. Se acercaba el Oktoberfest, una de las pocas festividades que Ludwig disfrutaba completamente, sin pensar en trabajo; Francis no deseaba impedir que se divirtiera.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? Preferiría...no ir —dijo Alemania, dudando un poco en sus últimas palabras, lo cual hizo reír a Francia: Ludwig disfrutaba _demasiado_ el Oktoberfest.

—Ni tu podrías estar feliz con esa decisión, aunque seas hombre de palabra, _cher_ —dijo acomodando un par de cabellos fuera de lugar de Alemania, que estaba preparándose para regresar a su casa después de ese fin de semana juntos; como era usual si tenían tiempo—. De vez en cuando hace bien pensar un poco, en compañía de un poco de buen Vino.

Ludwig desvió un poco sus ojos de los de Francis con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas, lo que provocó sonreír a éste por la reacción ante ese gesto tan casual para él y bastante íntimo para alguien tan retraído como Alemania—aunque su timidez era encantadora—. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, y sonrió cuando eso sólo avergonzó más al a veces imponente Ludwig.

Le halagaba que se preocupara por él, pero no era justo que Ludwig también quisiera ponerse triste, siendo que en esa época se permitía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, esos días eran como unas vacaciones para Alemania, que cargaba mucha responsabilidad con el título ganado del líder de la Unión.

—¿No van a estar Italia y Japón también? No deberías fallar como anfitrión, _mon amour_. —Le entregó una pequeña maleta en la que llevaba un cambio de ropa, y lo acompañó a la puerta de su casa—. Debo agregar que no disfruto mucho esa fiesta, hay demasiado alcohol y ebrios, sólo mi opinión —se encogió de hombros cuando Ludwig lo miró un poco ofendido.

Al quedarse solo, después de convencer nuevamente a Alemania de que estaría bien en la única compañía de una buena botella de _Merlot_ , decidió trabajar un poco con sus pendientes; preparar la revisión de importaciones y exportaciones para una junta con Inglaterra—relación en conflicto que aún tenía pendiente, ¿podrían al menos ser amigos?—no quería discutir con Arthur, pero no tenía opción. Tendría muchos días para sí mismo, así que ocuparía su mente trabajando. Por supuesto que ese periodo le traía memorias desagradables, y otras con cierto deje de gloria, aunque los sacrificios hechos en la época, en particular de niños como Charles, aún eran heridas dolorosas.

Como en cada ocasión que recordaba su revolución, decidió buscar en algunas de las jugueterías más grandes de París algo que traía en mente, que _sabía_ podría ser del agrado de esos pequeños; cuando finalizó su tarea, visitó la Torre del Temple, la última morada de uno de los hijos más pequeños de María Antonieta.

Francis siempre sintió un punto blando por los niños, y pensó que un oso con curiosos ropajes primorosamente adornados, similares a los de esa época, sería del agrado de Charles—eso le recordó lo mucho que le gustaban los osos a Matthew, cuando era pequeño—. Entró al Temple, recorrió sus antiquísimos pasillos, que olían a humedad y olvido.

Dejó en la habitación más alta el juguete, sentado por donde supuso pudo estar la cama del pequeño Louis Charles.

 _¿Charles habrá tenido una segunda oportunidad como Jeanne, su doncella de Orleans?_ Suponía que no hacía daño creer un poco en ese inocente deseo.

Le dio un poco de pena ver al juguete en aquel lugar lúgubre, tan solo, como seguramente murió el último heredero reconocido de la principal familia real;

El pequeño Louis Charles, que fue rey en las sombras, un niño condenado en gruesos muros, que terminó muriendo sin su madre; considerado el último rey verdadero de Francia, y del que se guardaba su corazón como una reliquia sagrada, bajo el antiguo techo de una Basílica cerca de París.

_Au revoir, mon petit Charles._

 

 


	13. Trono sin Corona

_Francis no recordaba mucho la estación que pasaba, ni si fueron años con inviernos crudos, esas cosas pasaron como memorias borrosas de meras nimiedades. Lo que sí recordaba con nitidez—a veces resonando al despertar de una pesadilla—, era el nombre de la época: La Terreur._

_A principios de 1790, quizás unos años después del inicio de la década, aún estaba intentando encontrar qué hacer, y cómo sobrellevar la violencia de la revolución que menguaba la salud de su cuerpo; como toda nación, los conflictos internos representaban una inmensa carga en sus personas, por lo cual no era extraño que se sintiera enfermo._

_Con todo lo que pasaba, había perdido comunicación con buena parte de las naciones cercanas, a lo mucho podía mantenerse medianamente al tanto de las presiones extranjeras—como la posición hostil de Prusia—. Así que intentó mantenerse entero mentalmente, lo cual era agotador. El vivir con los Sanson, profundizó los terrores que sentía, y lo hacía a veces invitado de honor en las muchas ejecuciones._

_También le permitió ser alguien cercano a la cabeza de la oscura época, el "Rey" del Terror Rojo: Maximilien Robespierre, con quien la familia de ejecutores tuvo una estrecha y continua relación—que para Francis—, estaba lejos de ser una amistad. En algún punto pensó en revelar su identidad al hombre que estaba como una de las cabezas del movimiento, hasta que vio las monstruosas medidas de la revolución, con la guillotina como símbolo, puestas en marcha, bajo nombres que le sonaban a cruel burla, como lo eran los comités de "Salvación" y "Seguridad"_

_Todo el que fuera "enemigo" de la revolución, marcharía por el patíbulo para ser degollado sin oportunidad a apelar a la casi olvidada piedad de quienes los mandaban a la muerte. Francia observaba con pasmoso miedo, como hasta aquellos inocentes que no hicieron nada en contra, pero culpables por no haber hecho tampoco nada a favor, de la revolución, se les condenaba._

_¿Qué podría esperar él que estuvo hombro a hombro con la destrozada monarquía? Le cortaron la cabeza con toda seguridad, cuantas veces hiciera falta para implantar el Terror de manera profunda, lo suficientemente firme para que las generaciones venideras lo recordarán; entendía la decisión de Luis de salvarlo._

_Era muy extraño que los Sanson, expertos en las artes de la muerte, fueran sus guardianes._

_—Henry, ¿ser responsable de la muerte de cientos de personas no te afecta? —cuestionó al hombre, el mensajero de la muerte de la revolución._

_—Lo hizo, pero mi padre me enseñó a olvidar mi propia inocencia —contestó con sus ojos oscuros perdidos, intentando encontrar sus pensamientos en sus blancas manos—. Tú, que eres la Francia misma, ¿se me otorgara el perdón? ¿Puedes otorgarlo tú?_

_—No lo sé, a pesar de no poder morir y llevar las memorias de estas tierras, soy como cualquier hombre —contestó Francis con pesar—. Pero quiero creer que sí; pudiste entregarme, y has decidido darme un lugar seguro —intentó reconfortar al verdugo de Francia._

_"Su" verdugo, un cruel designio a un hombre inocente, título del que Francis nunca tuvo palabra._

_—Has acompañada a los gobernantes de esta nación, tendrás que acompañar a quien lo sea, cuando llegue el tiempo en que se revele, no antes —fue la explicación del heredero de los Sanson._

_La nación se había vuelto una jaula gigante, donde los revolucionarios eran en cierto grado los carceleros. También utilizaron herramientas económicas, como el secuestro del capital y recursos, evitando que estos salieran del territorio._

_Día tras día, miles de personas pasaron por la guillotina; también se obligaría a la gente a volverse un recurso militar para enfrentar a los "enemigos", según la fuerza de la revolución lo dispusiera. Las tierras de aquellos ejecutados, quedarían confiscadas. Todas esas medidas, brutales sin duda, oprimían a la misma Francia para que no detuviera la revolución._

_Mujeres gritando por su familia, niños que apenas dejaban la adolescencia, hombres de las raíces más humildes, Francis vio a todos esos miserables condenados por el mero hecho de haber querido vivir en tranquilidad, evitando involucrarse en la revolución, o por haber dicho algo incorrecto en el momento equivocado._

_El Terror contrastaba con la disminución del poder de la iglesia, y la abolición de la esclavitud._

_La evolución estaba lejos de los sueños casi ilusos de los pensadores ilustrados; fue un periodo sangriento, cruel y de caos. Francia peleaba contra sus enemigos externos—que veían la oportunidad de invadir por su debilidad interna, como Prusia—, mientras se sostenía en la guerra contra sí misma._

_Francia vio como derrocaron a otro de los reyes que intento volver a regir Francia, mostrando que la gente ya no deseaba asociar el poder de la nación con una corona. Con esto, se formó una nueva república, recayendo su poder a cargo de la "Convención" institución responsable de la primera República, con ayuda del Comité de Salvación._

_A pesar del miedo, el pueblo habitante de Vandea, inició una guerra para recuperar las viejas costumbres y sus reyes, esfuerzo infructuoso; la pequeña guerra fue reprimida de manera tan cruenta, que Francis estuvo de acuerdo cuando la denominaron asesinato, Genocidio._

_A mediados de 1790, a pesar de la sorpresa propia y de Henry, llegó la caída de Robespierre, después de ejecutar a ultra radicales y Jacobinos—grupo con el que estuvo a cargo—; Maximilian, para su desgracia, se dejó enceguecer por la codicia tan seductora de la burguesía, instaurando él sus formas._

_Francis acompañó a algunos de los Sanson en la ejecución del señor del Terror, cuando el creciente rechazo a Robespierre se hizo insostenible. Una muerta irónicamente cruel, cuando el principal impulsor del uso de la guillotina fue él._

_¿Hacia dónde iría Francia? Se preguntó la nación cuando los que antes dirigían la revolución, ahora eran enemigos. Entre todo el caos, una institución bajo el nombre popular de la "Convención", estableció la "Constitución del año III": el primer intento de la división de poderes tuvo lugar, como las primeras raíces de lo que se conocería como la declaración de los derechos humanos._

_El documento que intentaba levantar la República, fue rechazado y destrozado por una revuelta de una figura de la que Francis escuchó poco, probablemente porque los Sanson se mantuvieron al margen, aunque este hombre de relevancia militar no era un extraño: Napoleón Bonaparte hizo presencia, y tomó el poder sin sutileza._

_Entonces el "Directorio" donde estaba distribuido el poder, fue disuelto y se instauró el consulado dirigido por Napoleón; se construyó una nueva Constitución, que sin tapujos puso el poder en manos del Consul Bonaparte._

_Aunque el nombre de las instituciones en realidad era relativo, Francis vio el nacimiento del nuevo imperio, y los albores de las guerras que llevarían por Europa._

_Armándose de valor y orgullo, se presentó ante el nuevo líder de su nación, con apoyo de los Sanson para convencer a Napoleón._

_Caminó con elegancia a su encuentro con el señor del nuevo Imperio, esperando que sus nervios no se mostrarán bajo la mirada inquisitiva del emperador, quien podía percibir algo muy particular en Francis, muy diferente a lo humano._

_—Francis Bonnefoy, amigo de los antiguos ejecutores de Francia —repitió con expresión indescifrable Napoleón, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los de Francis—. Ese nombre no me dice nada; como militar por naturaleza la información es de lo más valiosa para mí: ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?_

_Francis sostuvo la sobrecogedora mirada de Napoleón, quien si bien no portaba una corona u ostentaba su posición sobre un trono, no era necesario para saber que ese hombre era su nuevo "Rey"._

_—Suplico vea la verdad de lo que diré, porque puede sonar como un disparate. —Francis suspiró, y habló con su voz sedosa retumbando en la estancia—. Soy el alma absoluta de esta nación; llevo un nombre humano, pero soy la misma Francia encarnada en un cuerpo de apariencia humana._

_Tras un silencio pesado que pareció durar minutos, la voz de Napoleón contestó a la declaración de Francia, retumbando en la estancia y hasta en la piel fría de sus manos._

_—Lo sé, he visto tu rostro en los registros más antiguos de nuestra Francia, a lado de todos los Reyes —confesó con una sonrisa de quien sabe mucho más de lo que deja ver, casi una expresión complacida ante la sorpresa de Francis—. Te esperaba, Francia._

_Ese era el final de su revolución. Aunque su gente volvería a levantarse después, creando la segunda república y dejando una nueva bandera que acompañó el reciente imperio, incluso símbolos como la "Doncella" Marianne, una figura ficticia que representa al pueblo._

_Sin embargo, en los años venideros, Francis dirigiría junto a Napoleón las guerras del Imperio, apoderándose de muchos territorios de Europa._

_Mientras tanto, veía a su nuevo "monarca" dar Fin a la Revolución; y se establecen sus cimientos de su separación definitiva con Escocia._

 

* * *

 

 

Recostado en la cama, mirando el techo a oscuras, Francia sintió a Ludwig acomodarse a su lado, estirando su brazo para descansar este sobre su cintura, indicando a Francis que se moviera para que pudiera abrazarlo.

Quiso mirar sobre su hombro el rostro, probablemente, rojo del alemán y comentar lo dulce del gesto, pero no quería molestarlo en ese momento, no cuando necesitaba más de lo que podría explicar el gesto.

Sonrió con vergüenza, agradeciendo que Ludwig sólo pudiera ver su cuello; un poco por sus decisiones de mantenerse oculto durante su revolución, y por otro lado, el tener que iniciar su polémico tiempo con Napoleón.

También no podía pensar en las náuseas que le acompañaba de todas las ejecuciones en que fue casi testigo preferente; igual se sentía cobarde de no haber dirigido la lucha, aunque en ese tiempo, todos podrían bien ser enemigos o aliados según los empujara la violencia de la época.

—Siento tanto tener que recibirte con estos relatos nada agradables después de haberte divertido tanto en el Oktoberfest —negó con la cabeza suavemente, rechazando un poco de pan tostado de manos de Alemania, no podía comer nada esa mañana, no con los recuerdos del _Terror_ frescos.

—No, no es nada desagradable —le sonrió, e igual le sirvió el pan, forzando a Francia a desayunar—. Siento que con esto veo más de ti. —Afirmó pasando su mano por su cabeza, acomodando sus cabellos desordenados por una reciente ducha—. Y desagradable fue lo que viviste y presenciaste en aquella guerra...todavía, dispuesto escucharme.

—No podía dejarte solo —rio suavemente, cortando su frase; el decir que le parecía como un niño solo y perdido de la guerra, hubiera parecido una broma cruel, quizás hiriente—. Bon, podría decirse que no me gusta recordar la época de la guillotina. Es curioso que del _Terror_ nacieran cosas tan significativas como los derechos humanos...cosas buenas salieron de eso.

—Napoleón suena como alguien cercano, por la forma en que hablas de él —murmuró con sus labios en los cabellos de Francia, escuchando un sonido de asentimiento de Francis.

—Levantó a una Francia caída, como un Imperio, y fue uno de mis grandes amigos —resopló buscando las palabras para describir su amistad—. Supongo que fue alguien que admiraba, y estaba cansado de ser el atacado —justificó a Alemania sus decisiones de ese tiempo, o intentó hacerlo; que estaba intentando entenderse más a sí mismo—. Es un poco difícil hablar del fin de esa época, porque aún estimo la memoria de Napoleón.

Sintió a Alemania removerse a sus espaldas, y con movimientos rígidos, un acercamiento tímido, recargó su mentón en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Francia, manteniendo su agarre. Francis, por su puesto, sintió ganas de avergonzar al poderoso Alemania, pero se contuvo de decir algún comentario burlón e innecesario que arruinara el momento.

—También en esa época, Napoleón y yo, a Sacro Imperio... —dudó en completar la frase, y apretó los labios desistiendo.

—Disolvieron a Sacro Imperio Romano, lo sé —reconoció con calma, como toda nación conocía sus raíces: sabía perfectamente sus orígenes, como los de su hermano—. Es parte de mí, pero...todos hemos hecho cosas que nos hacen sentir remordimiento; tarde o temprano Sacro Imperio iba a desaparecer.

—Es una parte de ti, y yo asesine esa parte. No eres el único que hizo cosas malas, Ludwig —remarcó la palabra "malas" intentando dejar su punto claro. Agradeció que Alemania no lo estuviera encarando, no podría mantener su despreocupada seguridad, aunque tampoco estaba siendo muy exitoso en eso—. También fui codicioso hasta ganarme el rencor de otros.

—Y yo dirigí dos guerras —agregó con firmeza, no dando lugar a Francis de describir que tan malo fue—. Sí eso te hace sentir mejor, ambos hemos sido de lo peor, como toda nación.

—Bueno, pero debes reconocer que fui encantador siendo lo peor, _mon chéri Lud_ —bromeó para disolver la tensión, y esta vez se atrevió a girarse en la cama, y abrazar a Alemania, esta vez ocultando el su rostro el fuerte hombro de la nación más joven—. Debo admitir que moleste bastante a Austria y su encantador rostro.

Ludwig torció los labios, no disfrutando mucha las bromas de Francia.

Al día siguiente, Francia fue a la juguetería donde compró el presente para el desgraciado Louis Charles, y con ayuda de la opinión de Ludwig, compró un oso de felpa de buen tamaño, que estaba seguro iba a ser un regalo perfecto para otro de sus _pequeños._

Ludwig no cuestionó las razones del repentino regalo para Canadá, pero estaba contento mientras eso hiciera feliz a Francia.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que le gustara mucho nuestro regalo —afirmó Francia preparando el obsequio para envío por correo, sentado en su sillón, mientras Alemania ponía café sobre la mesa más cercana.

Cuando Alemania dejó las tazas en la mesa, y se acercó hacia donde estaba Francia sentado, este se levantó de manera repentina, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo, y aprovechar la sorpresa del hombre para iniciar un beso sugestivo, que se tornó más profundo a manos del galo.

—Mi agradecimiento por la ayuda, _cher_ —dijo con una evidente sonrisa de disfrute de la expresión confusa y enrojecida de Alemania. Francis dio una palmada al amplio pecho de Ludwig, y se alejó con un guiño a la cocina a buscar algo con que acompañar el café.

Las razones del regalo eran un secreto para Alemania, aunque era simple: Francia no iba a dejar que sus dudas generen arrepentimientos después, como el no demostrar su aprecio y cariño por las personas consideraba familia, tal como no hizo con sus aliados, con Napoleón, o con el pequeño Charles.

Unos días después, un enorme oso blanco de felpa era admirado por un maravillado Matthew, que leía la pequeña nota escrita por Francia: "Con cariño para mi pequeño Matthew; porque nunca está demás un regalo".

 

 


	14. Interlude II. Nuestro mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Aquí hay contenido adulto, un smut un poco explicito, así que si te incomoda, favor de saltarlo.

El trabajo en los últimos días se había vuelto interminable, y las quejas constantes de eso por parte de Francis—sin mencionar la presión de los miembros de la UE por el Brexit de Inglaterra—, terminaron por empujar a Ludwig a aceptar la insistencia de su compañero, y pareja sentimental con quien no llevaba mucho más de un par de meses saliendo, en pasar un fin de semana juntos.

Ese era el primer fin de semana que pasaban juntos, en especial por el pudor de Alemania ante la idea de pasar la noche junto a Francia, en la misma cama, y conociendo lo abierto que era el galo con sus intenciones, le asustaba un poco lo que eso pudiera conllevar. No, no era alguien ajeno e ignorante de esos temas, solamente no podía conciliarse con sus deseos de la manera en que Francis lo hacía.

Aunque Francia, teniendo unos siglos más y conocedor de cómo usar sus atributos atractivos, terminó por no dejarlo con la opción de negarse a que pasaran un fin de semana juntos.

«— _Mon amour_ , vamos, ya no somos unos territorios de unas cuantas décadas para ir despacio y con indirectas.» Era la queja frecuente de Francis, quien sólo lograba ofuscarlo para hacerlo incapaz de responder, atinando únicamente a sonrojarse.

Para su sorpresa, Francis ofreció la oportunidad de que fuera en casa de Alemania—para que el germano se sintiera cómodo—, y de pasó pudieran hacer cosas que fueran del agrado de Ludwig; el francés tenía sus intenciones muy claras.

Disfrutaron las magníficas obras de la isla Museumsinsel. Sorprendiendo a Francis que tantos lugares enfocados a las artes estuvieran juntos en esa pequeña isla de Berlín.

—Aun así, cuando vengo aquí, recuerdo lo magnifico que es Louvre —comentó Alemania, mientras explicaba un poco de un par de pinturas en una pequeña exhibición de los museos.

Ludwig no pudo evitar reprenderse a sí mismo por el comentario, Louvre era un lugar que estuvo a punto de destrozar en la guerra. No era raro que se sintiera culpable por sus frecuentes recuerdos de esa época.

Para su sorpresa, Francia sólo sonrió de manera cariñosa mostrándose halagado por el comentario.

Admiraron la vasta colección de esculturas de la Gliptoteca en Múnich; Francia escuchó las explicaciones generosas en detalle de la historia de las obras, en particular de las romanas y griegas, logrando conversaciones extensas con los también completos conocimientos sobre arte del francés.

Aun siendo bastante temprano, porque las actividades fueron planeadas de manera casi meticulosa por Ludwig, decidieron caminar por un parque antes de decidir qué harían para almorzar.

Durante la caminata, se atravesaron con un perro de pelaje ámbar que traía colgando de su collar una correa rota, clara evidencia de que se había escapado de su dueño. Alemania se puso de rodillas con cautela frente al perro.

—Creo que tiene intenciones de escapar, Lud —comentó a sus espaldas Francia un poco ansioso por el tamaño del perro; no era tan bueno con los animales como otras naciones, ni siquiera habiendo criado a Canadá que mantenía una amistad con un oso polar.

El otro hombre se mantuvo sereno y acercó una mano manteniendo su distancia con el animal, que la olfateo, y pareciendo contento con su inspección, se sentó pegando su cabeza a la mano alzada de Alemania.

Como rara vez hacía, Ludwig sonrió e manera relajada, y Francia decidiendo que quería admirar esa expresión, se puso en cuclillas junto a Alemania, para acercar su mano con cuidado para acariciar el animal.

—Eres bastante querido por los perros, _cher_ —comentó un poco indignado de que el _can_ prefiriera a Alemania—. ¡Oh! Viene un hombre corriendo hacia aquí —indicó Francis levantando la cabeza.

—Probablemente está buscándote amigo —Alemania ensanchó su sonrisa, y acarició con entusiasmo el perro.

Aquella expresión alegre que quedó en Alemania, era suficiente para Francis en ese día. Se sintió incluso culpable de presionar a alguien que poseía la nobleza suficiente para ser querido por los animales, a satisfacer sus caprichos. Pensó también lo doloroso que debió ser la segunda guerra para Ludwig, si este no podía lastimar ni un animal.

Cuando regresaron a casa de Alemania y comieron algo—con muchas variedades de pan—, Francis habló con inusual timidez, más bien reticencia, a Ludwig mientras este limpiaba la mesa y él lavaba algunos platos.

— _Cher_...yo —se aclaró la garganta para ganar tiempo y decir lo que pensaba con más decisión, a pesar de que eso no era lo que quería, pero tampoco quería imponerse a lo que Alemania prefiriera—, si sientes que es mucho que me quede aquí estos días, podemos pensarlo en otra ocasión, _oui?_

El resonar de los platos y cosas siendo movidas por Ludwig se detuvo de manera abrupta, Francia se volteó preocupado y se alejó del fregadero para ver la reacción de Alemania, quien lucía preocupado, casi angustiado.

—¿Te he molestado de alguna manera? —Alemania parecía debatirse entre acercarse a donde estaba Francis, o quedarse mirándolo desde el otro lado del amplio comedor—. ¿O...incomodado?

Francia frunció el ceño, y negó suavemente con su cabeza, para sonreír intentando calmar a Ludwig.

— _Non, non_ —repitió para interrumpir lo que estaba seguro podía ser una disculpa del otro—. La verdad es que te noto incomodo con la idea, Ludwig —suspiró triste, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que pasa es que...no es así, es sólo que —cubrió con su mano su boca, buscando pensar en una respuesta adecuada y que no molestara a Francia—. No soy muy bueno con estas cosas, las relaciones podría decirse; no es la primera vez...pero sí eres la primera persona que me importa de esta manera desde hace mucho.

El rostro de Ludwig estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y agradecía Francis poder ver eso, porque creía que era de lo más adorable.

—Siento haberte hecho sentir presionado, podemos ir a tu ritmo —ofreció con sinceridad el francés, dejando el trapo con el que secó sus manos de lado para acercarse a Alemania—. Nos sobra tiempo —acarició la mejilla del avergonzado Alemania, que entorno sus ojos en los de Francia enrojeciendo aún más, si era posible—. Te quiero, y con lo que me has mostrado hoy, me doy por satisfecho.

Alemania parecía impresionado de la prudente respuesta de Francia, conocido como impulsivo en cosas como la intimidad; eso le demostraba que ambos vivían juzgados por una reputación bastante torcida ante las otras naciones.

— _Nein_ , realmente me gustaría estar contigo, de esa forma —especificó aclarando su garganta, poniendo sus amplias manos en los hombros de un sonriente Francia que apreció sonrojarse un poco con esa inesperada confesión—. Sólo que no sé cómo, o cuando es adecuado.

—Definitivamente no eres bueno con el romance, _amour_ —miró divertido al germano que pareció dudar en su agarre con el comentario de Francis—. Pero a mí me gusta también eso de ti. Considerando que te enfrentas con ese aplomo a todos los comentarios desagradables de Inglaterra, eres muy dulce, _non_? —sostuvo de manera cariñosa el rostro de Ludwig.

— _Frankreich_ , lo digo en serio —habló reafirmando su agarre en los hombros del francés, que se vio descolocado por la determinación en los ojos azules de Ludwig.

Francis recuperó su compostura, y besó en la mejilla a Alemania, que lo abrazó un poco tenso en respuesta al afectuoso gesto. Francia jaló con gentileza del brazo a Ludwig hacia la habitación sin agregar más comentarios; conocía esa casa, por un pasado del que no querían recordar, así que no preguntó dónde estaba la habitación principal, la enorme casa no había cambiado mucho.

Sintió la mano firme de Alemania sobre su hombro cuando entraron a la habitación, afirmando su decisión de llevar su relación a esa etapa.

No eran adolescentes para sentir nervios, mucho menos para mirarse indecisos de como continuar, pero no llevaban mucho tiempo en ese tipo de _relación_. Francis con unos siglos más, podía afrontar las relaciones más directas, y a veces preferir un preámbulo breve. Ludwig por su parte, no tenía tan vasta experiencia como Francis, o quizás porque era su primera vez con el galo, que la intención de llegar más allá que los gestos afectuosos que habían compartido hasta el momento, era sobrecogedora.

—Tocar, y ser tocado cuanto uno quiera —comenzó Francia, abrazando del cuello a Alemania, y animando esas manos dudosas a pasar de sus hombros a su cintura con besos fugaces por la clavícula de Alemania—. Eso es lo que debemos hacer, hasta que estemos satisfechos, o queramos más —susurró contra el cuello del alemán que contuvo el aliento ante los labios tibios de Francis contra su piel.

Con un poco de valor, enredo una de sus manos en los cabellos de Francis, provocando un estremecimiento agradable en el mayor, que tomando eso como buena señal, uso su peso para hacer que ambos cayeron en la cama cercana, riendo cuando Alemania se sostuvo en sus ante brazos, revisando no haber lastimado a Francia al caer sobre él.

— _Oui_ , _oui_ —siguió riendo—, eres más grande, pero hace falta más que una gran nación para _romperme._ De hecho, eso me gustaría, ¿Qué piensas, _mon_ _amour_? —sonrió coqueto, disfrutando el cuello y rostro ruborizado de Alemania, que hasta se vio molesto con la burla de Francia.

Francis sabía que Ludwig era un hombre que se adaptaba a las situaciones, así que sólo hacía falta el impulso correcto y darle un poco de confianza.

— _Bon_ —respiró hondo relajándose, y abrazando por los hombros a Ludwig, para hablar en el oído de este—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, comenzar por quitarnos la ropa, por ejemplo; un beso es un buen inicio, ¿o tampoco eres muy bueno besando? ¿ _Mmh_? —retó, esperando que eso lo provocara un poco.

—Conozco lo suficiente, Francis —fue la respuesta firme de Alemania en un expresión que Francia no pudo descifrar, ni intentar en hacerlo, cuando Ludwig lo beso con sorprendente demanda, contrastando con el toque gentil, casi efímero, de Alemania bajó su camisa.

En definitiva, Ludwig era un hombre de contrastes que Francia apenas iba descifrando, y disfrutaba enormemente en hacerlo. Esta vez fue quien beso a la fornida nación encima de él marcando un ritmo más cadencioso en el roce de los labios, para al final sonreír con tranquilidad, buscando que el otro viera que confiaba en él, aunque a veces ni el mismo germano lo hiciera.

—Me gustan las noches largas, y los amantes gentiles —confesó ante la súbita duda de cómo seguir a Ludwig—. En general soy muy sensible al tacto, así que a pesar de mi fama, no me gustan las cosas tan rudas; no a menos que la situación se presente, y sea precisamente lo que busquemos para la ocasión, _Allemagne_ —explicó sin pudor, y disfrutó del sonrojo que eso provocó en su amante.

—Eres bastante diferente a lo que los otros países dicen —agregó sintiéndose más cómodo y tranquilo con la absoluta confianza de Francis de encontrarse en sus manos.

—Lo mismo digo, _Monsieur_.

El trepidar de su pulso los hizo acelerar el ritmo notablemente acompasado con el que inicio Alemania las caricias; explorando con manos marcadas por las cicatrices de siglos, recorrió las marcas también del tiempo en la piel del francés, que sin pudor gimió, pidió, y jadeo según esas manos recorrieran los puntos correctos.

Francis dejó que los roces fueran con la dulzura, a veces rudeza inconsciente del alemán. Le indicó las partes de su cuerpo que debían manejarse con cuidado, como aquellos puntos que podía estimular sin cuidado. Le pareció adorable la duda de Alemania de iniciar los preparativos para continuar: serían inmortales, pero eran perfectamente capaces de salir heridos.

Francis muchas veces guio la mano de Ludwig entre sus muslos cuando este examinaba su rostro, intentando dilucidar si lo estaba lastimando, cabe decir que esas precauciones eran halagadoras, pero Francia ya se sentía impaciente.

—Y lo vuelvo a decir, he soportado dos revoluciones y no sé cuántas guerras: haz lo que quieras —pidió Francia con un respingo cuando al fin Alemania se decidió a continuar la preparación.

Sus comentarios descarados y altaneros, quedaron relegados cuando su voz se entrecorto al sentir a Ludwig demostrar con caricias más expertas, que en efecto, no era forastero de esa clase de actos. Sintió los labios de Ludwig ahogar un gemido grave suyo. Pasó su mano por el abdomen del germano cuando este se alejó un poco para prepararse él, permitiendo a Francia admirar sin recato lo prolijo e imponente de la encarnación de esa nación.

A veces Ludwig se preguntaba, y era con frecuencia, ¿Cómo es que no le temía? En algún punto de su historia, Francis lo miró con pavor; como si frente a él no hubiera más que una bestia alimentándose de la guerra—y no lo culpaba, nunca le dijo las cosa que hizo para proteger a Francia en la ocupación—. Ahora, esa nación que tuvo su corazón lacerado por su propias manos años atrás, lo miraba con adoración, con cariño, y como si fuera absolutamente inocente.

Estaba lejos de perdonarse, pero si la persona que lo amaba lo hacía, creía que en algún momento, quizás en una época próxima, el mismo pudiera otorgarse el idilio del perdón, y recibir sin remordimiento el amor que se le confería incondicional.

—No sé qué estés pensando, pero estoy feliz de que estemos así —pudo formular la frase Francis, respirando de manera entrecortada cuando Alemania se adentró en su cuerpo.

—¿Algunas vez me has temido? —se atrevió a preguntar, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo cálido en sus brazos.

— _Oui_ , pero sé que jamás podría temerte de nuevo —aseguró, besando la mejilla y comisura de los labios del otro, para recibir aquel gesto mucho más profundo y ansioso de parte de Alemania.

Aquel, en ese momento, era un mundo suyo, lejos de toda nación y guerra; un lugar donde jamás volverían a pelear con el precio de la sangre de inocentes, o a ser juzgados como monstruos invencibles, armas bélicas inmortales de los reyes. No, en ese momento sólo existían ellos, como siempre desearon, no como países, sino como su naturaleza humana que siempre debían reprimir.

Muchas veces, sólo necesitaban recordar ser amados, rememorar que también eran tan humanos como la gente que protegían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Púes muchas muchas gracias a los poquitos que han seguido la historia, actualmente una de las que me estoy sintiendo más orgullosa conforme pasa el tiempo.
> 
> NOTA IMPORTARTANTE: Como he dicho, hay varios eventos hitoricos que omite o altere en orden, como ligeramente adapte para fines de la historia (sin embargo, creo que dentro de lo posible es correcto). TAMBIÉN, cambie algunas un par de cosillas del canon del manga/anime, la más importante: si no mal recuerdo, a Francia, en el manga, SÍ se le decapita en la Guillotina; pero, para fines de esta historia, y como el es mi testigo(y narrador), lo necesitaba integro dentro de lo posible.


	15. Los hijos sin lazos

_Como toda gran nación, que alguna vez ostento la supremacía en poder territorial, el conquistar y apropiarse de tierras, nombradas "colonias", sería el origen de los conflictos entre muchos de ellos, al punto de ser, incluso, la base de pequeñas guerras._

_Para sus líderes, el controlar a vulnerables y jóvenes territorios fue un símbolo de poder en muchos ámbitos, como era el acceso a recursos en apariencia ilimitados. En el caso de Francia, el usar sin miramientos su economía para sostener su ejército, en busca de mantener los territorios, fue también causa de muchas de las carencias para su gente; se desperdiciaron más recursos de lo debido en los conflictos derivados por la continua lucha con otras naciones por las colonias. Por supuesto, todo eso fue únicamente una parte que darían paso a la Revolución._

_Cabe decir, que su época de colonizados tampoco fue un tiempo de orgullo para Francis._

_Muchas de sus colonias se asentaron primero en África, donde sus jefes le obligaron a mancillar a eso territorios para su obediencia: aborrecibles eran las órdenes, pero como toda nación, sus acciones estaban en función de los humanos sentados en los tronos, en la cima del poder; era un hecho peculiar que un mortal dirigiera el destino de alguien que era forastero del concepto tan absoluto de la muerte._

_Las batallas por las colonias, fueron algo que marcó ese resentimiento mutuo con Arthur, y que le hizo pensar que su relación con Allistor aún podía volver con la devoción de cuando eran jóvenes, dado que Escocia aún lo apoyó y buscó, a pesar de haberlo despreciado durante su revolución en varias ocasiones. No obstante, el distanciamiento era evidente, Francia apenas sentía animo de mantener ese aspecto de su vida personal, con su país estabilizándose, y ganando poder, aunque suene cruel, el amor que había por Allistor, quedó probablemente enterrado en la guerra de cien años, pero aún siguieron intentando creer que aún podía existir algo._

_Una de las pocas alegrías que tuvo durante la turbulencia de esos años, previos a la caída de Luis XVI, fue aquello que le hizo recordar lo mucho que envidio a Antonieta-y al fallecido rey de hierro-: la posibilidad de crear, de tener una familia, derecho casi inherente en los humanos, más no para las naciones, quienes a veces terminaban sólo teniéndose a ellos mismos._

_Sin embargo él, como otros imperios, fue padre de alguna manera. El tener colonias bajo su dominio, abría la vía para obtener beneficios y recursos de ellas, o también brindaba la opción de educar esos territorios, cuidarlos como si fueran sus hijos. Con la forma en que sus jefes iban decidiendo cómo usarían a las colonias, a él como nación se le asignó la labor de mantenerlas dóciles, y encargarse de ellas; ahí pudo ver la oportunidad de ser lo que nunca podría ser, al menos no en términos humanos: un padre._

_Cometió muchos errores protegiendo a sus pequeños, muchas veces tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para no ver como su nación iba devorando sin recato lo que las colonias podían ofrecer, tal como era el inhumano trato a los territorios de África, donde podía ver los mismos indicios de los sectores oprimidos, como los que se alzaron en la revolución. Aceptó, con tristeza, el saber el rumbo que aquello tomaría._

_Cuando pudo tener una "familia", ser tan cercano al concepto de "padre" o "madre" que tanto envidió de sus reyes, fue cuando tuvo bajo su crianza a Canadá, su adorado Matthieu. A esa colonia la cuidó como si fuera un niño normal, muchas veces fueron en donde en vez de decirle a Canadá lo que sus jefes obtenían de su territorio, decidió guardar silencio. Quería verlo feliz, lejos de lo que él, como nación, llevaba viviendo siglos y siglos, aunque era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que aprender por sí mismo._

_Francis siempre estuvo en una encrucijada con las decisiones de sus jefes, en cuanto al trato de las colonias. ¿Cómo podían impulsar la caída de las monarquías y la declaración de algo llamado derechos humanos, si eran unos tiranos tras el telón?_

_Y la dulce colonia era sumamente inteligente, dedujo siempre, más o menos, el papel de él como territorio de otra nación; por supuesto, le quedaba claro que Francia, como persona y padre, se quedó con el anhelo de poder cuidar a todos sus territorios como hubiese querido, que Francis como persona era diferente, a las decisiones que sus jefes le obligaban a tomar como nación. Por eso siempre amó a Francia como familia, y aprendió con ahínco muchas de las costumbres, y se apropió incluso del idioma._

_Muchas cosas y disculpas se quedaron tras labios cerrados para Francis, quien tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a Inglaterra, con su propio territorio en los albores de su revolución, y destinando recursos de manera equivocada a su ejército con tal de mantener su poder territorial, las consecuencias se hicieron evidentes: su estabilidad se rompió, perdiendo a Matthieu, quien fuere arrebatado por Inglaterra._

_Quizás eso fue lo que hizo tomar como suyas las metas de Napoleón: si le habían quitado, él también lo haría. Y debía admitir, con notable vergüenza, que las razones porque ayudó a otra de sus pérdidas colonias, Alfred, conocido como Trece colonias al estar bajo el mando de Inglaterra, fue-en parte, uno de sus objetivos-herir a Arthur igual, de la manera más cruel posible: le dio todo lo que necesitaba al territorio para que se independizara, aun estando en la ruina._

_Por supuesto que estimaba a Alfred, pero no podía perdonar a Inglaterra. No obstante, le sorprendió el escuchar que su pequeño Matthieu apoyó a Arthur en su enfrentamiento contra Trece colonias, y es que era conocedor del distante y algo impersonal trato que él británico le daba a Canadá, muy diferente al entusiasta cuidado que brindó a Estados Unidos. Una parte de él, aceptó el hecho de las acciones de Canadá como un castigo, por usar a la preciada colonia de Gran Bretaña como vía de venganza. Años después, entendería las razones de Matthew, quien personalmente le explicaría: "Lo siento mucho. Temía no estar listo aún para_ _poder_ _sostenerme como ustedes y seguir solo. Siempre te he querido y extrañado, ¿sabes, papá?"_

_Recordaba que abrazó a su querido "hijo", y le dijo con una sonrisa: "¿Por qué te disculpas? Has crecido mucho por tus decisiones, y sé que pronto serás una nación que se sostendrá por sí misma."_

_Rememoró entonces, al ver a ese peculiar oso polar acompañar a Canadá, lo mucho que le gustaba obsequiar juguetes a Matthew._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Esa semana tenían unos días libres, a conveniencia de tener unas agendas muchas veces con compromisos comunes, casi sincronizados en sus actividades. Que a Francis le pareció de lo más divertido el hecho de que la jefa de Alemania, le pidió como favor que Ludwig realmente se tomará esos días de descanso, como lo que eran, _de descanso_.

Así que lo que hizo, también buscando alejarse de Inglaterra y sus continuas indirectas a Alemania en sus juntas, fue irse una semana a Canadá, con motivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de su antigua colonia. Las razones de Francis de hacerlo de esa manera, era para evitar conflictos.

—¿No pudimos venir un día antes? —comentó algo incomodó Ludwig, cargando su equipaje y una maleta con obsequios de ambos para Matthew. En otras circunstancias, Francis habría accedido, o insistido de manera sutil, que el alemán cargará su equipaje.

— _Non_ , si nos quedamos en tu casa de Berlín o en París, vas a terminar haciéndonos trabajar —Sonrió casi triunfal de no haber tenido que hacer mucha labor de convencimiento con esa nación tan adicta al trabajo. Salieron del aeropuerto, y Francis fue quien pidió un taxi, porque al final si terminó dándole una de sus maletas a Alemania, quien se preguntaba porque era necesaria tanta ropa.

—Además, no sé si Matthew esté cómodo con la idea, siempre has venido tú solo a su cumpleaños —confesó, ruborizándose un poco cuando Francia pareció burlarse de su dilema.

—Piensas demasiado —agregó sonriente—. Si _Matthieu_ le adora, _Monsieur_.

—No estoy muy seguro, Francis —se acomodó en el asiento del Taxi, junto a Francia, que lo miró un poco preocupado por lo tensó que se veía Ludwig-. Creo que lo celebra como algo más familiar.

—De verdad que le agradas, y te respeta —aclaró con su peculiar acento, marcando sus palabras para darles mayor paso—. Por eso luego se queda cuando nos visita. Si alguien no le agrada, lo evita. El único que se preocupa de cosas pasadas eres tú, _Louis_ —guiñó un ojo cuando lo llamó por la forma francesa de su nombre, provocando que ese intimidante hombre se sonrojara un poco—. Y bueno, tienes razón que normalmente vengo un día antes, y que quedó a lo mucho una noche en estas fechas, pero es lo mejor, para evitarnos problemas.

Ludwig entornó los ojos, y miró fijo el perfil de Francis antes de preguntar en voz grave—: ¿Problemas?

—¿Recuerdas que Alfred y _Matthieu_ son casi como hermanos? Sin dejar de lado que Arthur también le tiene afecto —decidió confesar, ahora siendo el quien lucía incómodo—. _Bon_ , ellos generalmente lo ignoran y suelen olvidar su cumpleaños, acordándose, sin falta, por la tarde del mismo día; y entonces te imaginaras —Se encogió de hombros con expresión dramática—: Arthur y Alfred llegan con algo para celebrar, esperando que no parezca que lo han olvidado. Y de ninguna forma es buena idea cruzarme con ellos como están las cosas, sólo de pensar que nos ven a los dos...me da escalofríos, o dolor de cabeza —Pasó su mano por sus curvos cabellos, simulando que se soba las sienes.

— _Ja_ —aceptó relativamente satisfecho la explicación de Francia—. Supongo que nos iremos antes de que caiga la tarde —concluyó, no muy contento con la idea de cruzarse con Inglaterra, quien de por sí estaba siendo muy conflictivo respecto a con los temas de la Unión.

— _Oui_ , así que puedes estar tranquilo, no pasará de esta semana. Además _mon petite Matthieu_ es un gran anfitrión —añadió para cambiar de tema, y olvidar la amarga expresión con que lo miró Estados Unidos cuando fue por Canadá—. ¿No te agrada Canadá? —preguntó súbitamente, con expresión preocupada.

— _Nein_ , no es eso —negó buscando esbozar su mejor sonrisa para calmar a Francia—. Es sólo que me sorprende que...me estime.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso, y te quitas demasiado crédito a tu forma de ser —explicó en voz baja, en un murmullo cerca de la mejilla de Alemania, buscando que su conversación se mantuviera entre ellos, dentro de lo posible en ese taxi—. Eres lo suficientemente bueno para ser querido y estimado. Lo que pasó en ese tiempo, no me canso de decirlo, es algo que debes dejar.

Entonces Ludwig se permitió relajarse un poco, y sus labios se curvaron en una expresión cariñosa.

—Se supone que el que debería estar animándote, soy yo —Se cruzó de brazos, dejando que su espalda descanse completamente en el respaldo.

—Es de ambas formas, _cher_ —Francia también se recargó, imitando a Alemania.

Bajaron con algo de dificultad por la cantidad de maletas, para ser recibidos por un entusiasmado Matthew, que les ayudó con lo que pudo, apenas terminó de abrazar a Francia y saludar de mano a Alemania—gesto que hizo reír al galo por esa peculiar formalidad—. Alemania vio con interés al oso polar que los miró apenas entraron en la sala de estar.

—Eh...bueno, les arregle una habitación para los dos, de las más grandes, espero este bien —dijo Canadá con una semblante tímido, abriendo una puerta oscura de madera, para darles paso—. Si gustan que les ofrezca algo diferente... —acomodó sus lentes, esperando el veredicto de las naciones europeas.

— _C'estparfait!_ _—_ exclamó Francis, abrazando con fuerza a Matthew, que se animó con la reacción del mayor.

— _Ja,_ Ichdankedir —agradeció Alemania un poco retraído por el momento "familiar" entre Francia y Matthew, pero Canadá le sonrió, entusiasmado con el resultado de sus preparativos para sus invitados—. Sentimos las molestias.

—Está bien, los dejo para que descansen —Se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola un poco para agregar antes de salir de la habitación—. Sí quieren salir, tengo varios lugares que podrían gustarle señor Alemania, y algunos ni siquiera los conoces, _papa_ —dijo con más confianza, luciendo más cómodo que cuando los recibió; Alemania siempre le imponía un poco.

Francia sentía que eso era lo que necesitaban, estar alejados de los problemas un poco de tiempo. Tal vez le ayudaría a pensar cómo resolver sus conflictos con algunas naciones; a pesar de que no le decía todo a Ludwig, por la cantidad de estrés que cargaba el alemán, el también ya estaba un poco desgastado con el peso que representaba la EU; se sentía casi harto de la forma en que algunas naciones se estaban comportando con ellos. Pero tenía que poner fin en algún momento a ese círculo vicioso de rencor y peleas que tenía con Inglaterra

_¿Cuál era el problema de querer ser feliz? ¿O de que quisiera estar al lado de Alemania?_

Muchas veces, pensó, cuánto le hubiera gustado ser tan humano como la gente que tenía vidas mortales.


	16. Un Imperio para Francia

_Su relación con Allistor permaneció con esa distancia que ya no podían acortar, aunque está vez por intención de Francia. El galo sabía de los futuros planes de Napoleón, a quien los comités y encargados de la revolución le estaban cediendo absoluto poder. Entendía los deseos del nuevo regente de su nación._

_A principio del siglo, con las ideas nacidas de la revolución, Napoleón le explicó con orgullo los principios de ese nuevo imperio:_

_—Francia, nuestra nación, ha pasado demasiado tiempo a la sombra de las monarquías, de las viejas coronas y esas cadenas de lo que ya se está cayendo —El hombre de cabello oscuro deslizó su mano sobre el mapa, ante la atenta mirada de su nación—. Deseo llevar este nuevo escenario que la revolución nos ha traído; quiero levantar a Francia como un imperio, aún sobre otros, sin importar si fueron viejos amigos y enemigos._

_No tenía tiempo para pensar en aspectos personales, en especial por la opresión que sentía su nuevo mandatario con el poder que Sacro Imperio iba ganando de manera pasmosa. Pero su ansia de sentirse acompañado, como cualquier humano, le empujaban a aceptar las invitaciones de Escocia._

_—Entiendo que vienes de aún sufrir las heridas de tu revolución —le dijo Allistor observando el temple de Francia, que aceptó pasar la tarde con él, mientras caminaban por el Sena—. Pero no hemos hablado en más de una década, y parece ser que tu mente está en otro lado._

_—He escuchado que otra vez Arthur esta ganando dominio sobre ti —comentó Francis, queriendo desviar el tema, y sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, algo que no le concernía a él comentar._

_Escocia frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos entre sorpresa y clara ofensa dibujada en su rostro._

_—¡No es como si yo lo quisiera, Francis! —gruñó furioso ante las palabras de su, ¿amante?, ya no estaba seguro—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿Es por eso que ya no te has mostrado tan indiferente? I'm the one who doesn't want anything with England, Ye know?!_

_—Non! —Intentó tocar el rostro de Allistor para calmarlo, pero este se alejó con un paso—. No es eso, es sólo que... Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y..._

_Escocia lo miró como si sus explicaciones fueran inútiles, y sin querer descargar su furia con Francia, se dio la media vuelta para irse. Francis observó sintiéndose cobarde de no querer disculparse, o confesar que mucha de su distancia tenía que ver con los planes de Napoleón. Pero tenía que levantar a Francia, aún a costa de cosas importantes para él._

_Haría lo necesario._

_Al principio su nación era un caos, que comenzó a tomar forma en manos de Napoleón; nombrado, casi por decisión propia, como legislativo y primer cónsul. Las decisiones políticas tomadas, inclinaban la balanza del control absoluto de Francia en el nuevo gobernante: una dictadura disfrazada, que se engalanaban los principios de la revolución._

_En el alba de 1800, el nuevo líder de Francis tenía el poder absoluto y en sus manos una nueva constitución que en vez de darle una corona, le daba un imperio: nacía Napoleón I, emperador de Francia, consagrado incluso por las determinantes palabras del Papa._

_Francis estaba extasiado, casi incrédulo de todo lo que estaba pasando, de los cambios que se estaban suscitando en costumbres y leyes de siglos—tales como quitar el poderío que la iglesia tenía, o la educación para toda la población—; tiempo que no tuvo de sentirse agotado, tenían que reconstruir a la nación desde sus cimientos internos._

_—Francis, nuestro imperio ha nacido, Francia se ha vuelto a erguir. Pero no podemos seguir en una Europa sin cambios: tenemos que llevar la revolución y la grandeza de Francia fuera de nuestras fronteras —Napoleón, como siempre, estratega magnifico, cautivo a la personificación de Francia con sus planes._

_Pero aún estaban sufriendo los estragos de las guerras, y la opresión de los conflictos que venían llevando con varias de las potencias Europeas, como fue las continuas batallas con quien estimaba de manera profunda, Gilbert, quien portaba el alma de Prusia._

_Europa se dividía en varios grupos con diferentes voces, pero el ambiente era claro: las reformas napoleónicas eran vistas como el cambio necesario, el que incluso, su gran amigo Antonio veía con buenos ojos. Cabe decir, que España se mantuvo con recelo por sus suposiciones de las verdaderas intenciones del emperador Francés._

_—Lo siento Francis, no puedo aceptar todo lo que intenta tu líder —dijo con una sonrisa amable España, mientras el país galo, recibido en una visita de cortesía por su amigo—. Varios de los intelectuales ansían implementar las reformas, pero...se sienten inquietos con su poder militar._

_Francis enrojeció un poco con lo que insinuaba Antonio, pero reconocía en el fondo, que las aspiraciones del emperador iban más allá de la búsqueda de la transformación de Europa. Uno de sus primeros éxitos militares, fue el que sostuvieron contra Austria y Rusia._

_Inglaterra también apareció nuevamente en ese episodio de su vida, como siempre había sido. Fueron varios los enfrentamientos, principalmente por temas políticos y económicos; al punto de que Napoleón le ordeno hacerle frente a Arthur con grandes ejércitos, casi incomunicándolo en vías marítimas con Europa._

_No obstante, también existía otra nación que marcó la época, y que su muerte sería la cuna del que sería el Imperio Alemán._

_No olvida que su muerte le marcaría siglos._

_¿Qué podía decir de Sacro Imperio? Una nación "joven", endeble por una fragmentación interna—más que una unidad, eran varios territorios que lo sostenían—, pero que sobresalía con la contradicción de una supuesta estabilidad y un pasmoso poderío._

_Apenas convivió con él, siempre observando a la distancia, pero notando la ternura oculta cuando este veía a Italia. Por supuesto, el crecimiento y fuerza de Sacro Imperio fue visto con malos ojos desde siempre por Napoleón, y lo entendía; el crecimiento del Imperio Germánico era un peso que no podía ignorar, una amenaza para el dictador Francés. A pesar de saber lo que significaba todo eso, en realidad nunca pudo imaginar que el mismo sostendría la espada que atravesaría el corazón de esa nación._

_Lo sabía, era evidente el curso de los eventos. A pesar de todo, era impensable considerar siquiera la muerte de otra nación...que una asesinará a otra. Francis llevaba una vida muy larga, con demasiadas memorias amargas en su haber, pero jamás fue como tal, el autor directo de la ejecución de un país._

_¿Y es que como podían ellos pensar en la posibilidad de perecer si no podían morir?_

_Pero existían naciones que si podían, que solamente necesitaban que las destrozaran, que las agotaran y usaran esa debilidad que ocultaban a la vista. Sacro Imperio se fue volviendo frágil y consumido de manera imperceptible por sus conflictos internos, por la separación de sus territorios._

_Francia aprendería, que si existían naciones que podían morir._

_—Atacaré a quien sea necesario por mí, Francia —afirmó la nación con el peso de los siglos y los recuerdos de su revolución en su mirada—. Por mi tierra, y por la libertad._

_No podía evitar recordar los símbolos de la revolución que lo acompañarían unas décadas después, recordando palabras muy similares con las que juraba a Napoleón seguirlo hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_Su imperio, los ideales de su revolución, sería recordado con una mujer creada por las imaginaciones de los pintores, cautivados por la herencia de la transformación: Marianne, la doncella de la revolución se alzaría con su bandera en lienzos de pintores, cargados de esos recuerdos._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El ambiente era tenso en la sala de juntas, algo comprensible por la postura hastiada de Inglaterra mientras hablaba. Si bien ya no era miembro completamente, su salida distaba mucho de ser oficial, y asimilada de forma absoluta.

Ludwig que estaba al frente, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo con las miradas muy sutiles de desagrado de parte de Arthur, y las que no sabía muy bien como descifrar que el británico le dirigía a Francia cuando estaba sentado, quien a veces reprendía cuando comenzaba a dar señales de discutir con Reino Unido.

Las otras naciones no parecían notar la situación, o si lo hacían, preferían mantenerse discretos; y es que provocar una discusión con Arthur en esos tiempos, era algo que preferían evitar, sabiendo que terminaría culpando a Alemania, y todos estarían incómodos el resto de la reunión.

Mientras Grecia, muy a su pesar, daba su presentación sobre la crisis en su país con cara somnolienta. Francia, por su parte, miraba sonriendo a Alemania para buscar animarlo, y quitar esa inquietud que dejaba lidiar con Inglaterra.

En el transcurso de la mañana, decidieron tener un descanso para comer, a petición de un agotado Heracles, y un aburrido Polonia, que era reprendido por Lituania al no poner atención. Todos dejaron el recinto para descansar un poco cuando Alemania les informó del resto del itinerario.

Ludwig se quedó en la sala, para organizar los siguientes tópicos a discutir en completa calma, jadeando por la sorpresa de sentir una superficie lisa y caliente en su mejilla.

El alemán giró un poco para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con Francis y una sonrisa burlona que sostenía dos tazas de café. Suspiró tomando la suya, permitiendo que el estrés se disipara un poco. La mañana estaba siendo agotadora, y Arthur se notaba más entusiasta en mirarlos con más desagrado de lo normal.

—Al menos estuvo tranquilo hoy, _Louis_ —comentó el francés tomando un sorbo de su propio café—. Arthur estuvo bastante cortés, con su grosera expresión usual, pero...—Frunció el ceño, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo—, ha estado más... ¿enojado?, de lo normal; cuando lo salude esta mañana, _mon dieu_ , me observó como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

—Quizás lo exasperó alguna de tus bromas —giró la taza en sus manos para acomodarla—. A veces dices cosas un poco...incomodas —admitió Ludwig, ocultando su sonrojo tras su taza, al pensar en algunos de los comentarios subidos de tono de Francia.

—Non, chéri —negó con seguridad—. Apenas he hablado con él...en realidad lo he estado evitando desde aquella vez que quiso ofenderte; si nos hemos reunido a sido con su jefe presente, no he querido que me acompañes porque, bon, realmente me preocupa lo hostil que a veces se muestra, sé que su congreso aún discute bien que hacer con el Brexit, pero...

Ludwig asintió, y tomó buena parte de su taza mientras pensaba: "¿Tendrá resentimiento desde aquella discusión?" Bien podía ser el responsable, y estaba complicando la de por sí ya árida interacción entre el galo y Arthur. Desechó la idea, sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en el hábito de culparse, cosa arraigada de la segunda guerra.

—Vamos a almorzar algo, conozco un lugar tranquilo —ofreció Ludwig con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que conoces uno, es tu casa, _cher_ —bromeó Francia, riendo con un par de dedos cubriendo sus labios cuando Alemania se ofendió con su broma.

Los días de la reunión pasaron, y sus agendas discreparon bastante en ese mes, así que mantuvieron contacto por llamadas telefónicas. Ludwig aprovechó para darse tiempo y reflexionar sobre el último episodio en las memorias de Francis, en particular en la suave nostalgia que le provocaba escuchar el hecho responsable, de una u otra forma, de su nacimiento: la caída de Sacro Imperio.

Eso le hacía darse cuenta cuanta diferencia había de edad entre él y Francis; si Gilbert estuviera con él, probablemente se divertiría a sus expensas de su gusto por hombres mayores, no le cabía duda.

Debía ser honesto, y agradecer cuando Francia le contaba de las vivencias de su hermano.

Decidió concentrarse en las reuniones de esa semana, en especial en la de ese día con Rusia.

—Te veo extraño, Alemania —dijo con expresión de infantil curiosidad Rusia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Como si estuvieras lejos.

Ese día la reunión con Rusia era motivo de asuntos económicos y otros temas relacionados. A pesar de su pasado común, Iván era buen amigo de Francis y él, un hecho bastante curioso para otras naciones; claro que no dejaba de ser bastante intimidante.

—Lo siento, sigamos revisando el punto en que nos quedamos —Acomodó las carpetas buscando el último reporte, y se aclaró la garganta.

— _Da_ , compañero —asintió Iván, sonriendo con su gato acostándose sobre sus pies—. Sólo debo decir que a pesar del problemático Inglaterra, me alegra que estén bien.

No era un gran secreto su relación con sus conocidos cercanos, aunque en el caso de Rusia, el más bien lo intuyó, y se los preguntó un día. Francia no tuvo problema en alardear un poco.

—Gra...gracias —contestó un poco ofuscado por el repentino comentario.

—Me gusta cuando viene Francia, es muy divertido —Alemania no estaba seguro como tomar esa frase, considerando que Iván tenía cierta manía de intimidar a Francis.

—Le diré que considere venir en la siguiente reunión —murmuró, acomodando nuevamente los papeles.

Mientras Alemania resolvía algunos temas con Iván, Francis tuvo que agendar varias reuniones con quien más incómodo le estaba poniendo en los últimos tiempos: Inglaterra.

—¿Y a...a que se debe el retraso? —cuestionó Francia nervioso, asegurándose de sólo mirar su taza de té, o las anotaciones en su laptop. El silencio de Arthur no era nada alentador.

—Un asunto de último momento, llega en quince minutos mi jefe—respondió con frialdad, entornando sus ojos cuando Francis se dignó a levantar el rostro—. Pero un pequeño retraso no debería molestarte, considerando las acciones de mal gusto y faltas de respeto tuyas, Frog.

Francia se irguió en su asiento de manera repentina, sintiendo agresivo y fuera de lugar el comentario de Arthur. La verdad que no entendía muy bien las indirectas del británico en los últimos días.

— _Angleterre_ —suspiró cansado—. Sí hay algo que quieras decirme...

Arthur guardó silencio, y desvió la mirada. Francis casi gruñó de exasperación con la evasiva de Inglaterra; por supuesto, Francia no conocía la razón del comportamiento de su vecino.

Arthur por su parte, pensaba en la razón de su disgusto: el día del cumpleaños de Matthew. Quizás la causa de su actitud era una exageración, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con Alemania lo molestaba.

¿Qué pensaría Francia si estuviera en su lugar? El saber que Alemania estuvo pasando esos días con su antigua colonia, o con una nación a quien consideraba familia; era evidente que estaría ofendido, esa fecha era un aspecto importante para ellos, una fecha que alguna vez llegaron a celebrar en conjunto.

Para Inglaterra, Alemania siempre tomaba cosas importantes.


	17. Entre La Guerra, y un pequeño recuerdo

_Probablemente lo que podía describir como la razón del porque la caída de Napoleón fue una herida profunda para él, fue que por más que fuera la persona a la que debía obedecer, lo consideró su amigo, a pesar de que no estuvo de acuerdo con muchas de sus decisiones. Claro que aprendió una lección como lo hizo con cada etapa de su historia: incluso sus amigos podían traer la desgracia._

_El gobierno de Napoleón comenzó capturando las ideas enardecidas de los eruditos, y crecieron con la decadencia del modelo monárquico; sus reformas las probaron en campañas en Egipto de manera previa, observando complacidos su éxito._

_Francis se daría cuenta de que el camino que tomaba el ahora emperador de Francia iba costar muchas cosas, y que probablemente eso empujaría a las naciones quienes siempre considero sus amigos a darle la espalda, recibiéndolo con espada en mano. Si bien era consciente de que esas campañas eran los cimientos de futuras guerras, el siguió al lado de Bonaparte, hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_La palabra coalición representaría la designación de cada una de las batallas que la mayor parte de las naciones poderosas de Europa emprenderían contra él. Cabe decir, que en cada una, en las siete que recuerda, estuvo Inglaterra dirigiéndolas._

_Era curioso que todo tratado de paz entre él y Arthur siempre tuviera el mismo destino, en otras palabras: las relaciones amistosas entre ellos, estaban destinadas al fracaso, por lo cual el resultado con el tratado de Amiens no fue diferente. A pesar de ello, se alegró un poco haber obligado al obstinado de Inglaterra a firmar, porque eso quitaba un poco de peso de los hombros de Escocia, al estar Irlanda de por medio en el conflicto que ese tratado acabó._

_—Gracias Francis —Sonrió el pelirrojo, absteniéndose de ser demasiado evidente con sus intenciones de abrazar a Francia, especialmente estando Arthur y España presentes._

_Francia le sonrió, pero no pudo decir nada, ¿Qué debía decir?, probablemente con el resultado del tratado, su relación tendría más dificultades...y los planes de Napoleón, él sabía que eso sería como traición a todos._

_Francis tardó en darse cuenta que las intenciones de su emperador ya lo tenían considerado en sus siguientes movimientos: rompiendo los acuerdos y tratados, Napoleón tomó la presidencia de la Republica de Italia; el resultado obvio, e inmediato, fue la declaración de guerra de Arthur._

_—Sabía que ustedes los franceses no podían mantener sus manos de cualquier pedazo de tierra que pudieran tomar, isn't it Frog? —gruñó rabioso Inglaterra después de haberlo llamado a aclarar esa situación, de la cual no existía realmente algo que decir._

_—¿Y me lo dices tú, Arthur? —respondió casi de la misma manera, observando como Gran Bretaña se levantaba tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado._

_— ¡Prepárate para la guerra, Francia! —gritó enrojeciendo del rostro, y Francis entornó sus ojos en silencio, exasperando más a Inglaterra quien salió de la sala temblando de enojo._

_Lo que no esperaba Francis, es que Arthur tomara represalias contra España también, hundiendo un par de barcos sin real causa de ello. Antonio se alzó en guerra contra Reino Unido también, aunque decidió no asociarse del todo con Francia._

_Esos fueron tiempos violentos, muy similares a los encuentros que tuvieron en la guerra de cien años. Inglaterra aprovechó el miedo que se le tenía a Napoleón, y uso sus recursos para acudir a las otras naciones a ayudarlo en su cruzada contra Francia; poco sabría el galo, que se enfrentaría a quien fue parte importante de su vida casi al final de esa época, al mismo Escocia enfrentándolo en pie de lucha a lado de Arthur._

_De todas las coaliciones que hubieron para hacerle frente al imponente ejercito francés, debía destacar la tercera, en donde el gigante Ruso, en conjunto con Suecia, Austria, y Nápoles, marcharían con Reino Unido en su contra._

_Si bien España tuvo razones contra Arthur, Napoleón se encargó de obligar a Antonio de ayudarles en un ataque marítimo: estrategia que resultó en fracaso, por una parte. Tras lo ocurrido en la derrota de Trafalgar, llevó a la victoria fuera de las aguas contras Austria y Rusia._

_Francis se paró en el campo de batalla a observar como Iván estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y el ejército Francés se alzaba victorioso, en la celebrada batalla de Austerlitz._

_Fueron horas de combate, en donde apenas sentía el cuerpo, pero ahí seguía de pie, mientras Arthur al otro lado del mar, se enteraba furioso de lo acontecido, incluso humillado por haber sido detenido en la batalla de Trafalgar, una contradicción sí veía como diezmo la fuerza naval Francesa y Española._

_Después de destruir la tercera coalición, Napoleón le dijo un día con una sonrisa, y mostrándole que su plan abarcaba más allá de poder y difusión de las reformas:_

_—Tenemos que debilitar a Sacro Imperio Romano —habló el emperador con las manos cruzadas sobre su escritorio, y su vista sobre un mapa de Europa desplegado—. Con Nápoles y los territorios que tenemos, te presento al nacimiento de su fin: la "Confederación del Rin"._

_Con esa Confederación, arrancarían los más importantes territorios de Sacro Imperio._

_La "Confederación del Rin" fue el golpe de gracia para Sacro Imperio, una herida mortal pero apenas perceptible; una forma de desmembrar una nación sin dolor._

_No fue hasta poco después, tras la paz firmada con Rusia, que su viejo amigo decidió tomar represalias por las acciones de Napoleón, especialmente por lo hecho a Sacro Imperio—Francis desconoció la cercanía que Gilbert tuvo con Sacro—. Francia logró anteponerse al ejercito Prusiano, denominado ese ataque como la cuarta Coalición._

_En esas batallas, con la espada atravesando el cuerpo de lo que todavía parecía un niño para Francis, vio como Sacro cayó con los labios y garganta cubiertos de sangre._

_Sacro Imperio murió con la derrota del ejército de Gilbert._

_Posteriormente, se inició la etapa del Bloqueo Continental contra Inglaterra. Una forma de aislar a Arthur económicamente de la comunicación e intercambios de recursos de Europa—uniéndose a este plan también Antonio, aunque aún resentido por el trato que estaba recibiendo de Napoleón—, la acción afecto a ambas partes, aunque en diferentes grados._

_Lo que sí le queda claro, fueron los ojos de Antonio uno de sus mejores amigos, cuando lo apuñalo por la espalda, y lo vio marchar invadiendo sus tierras._

_"Lo siento..."_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Alemania estaba un poco absorto en sus pensamientos, pero era normal esa reacción cuando le hablaban de Sacro Imperio, al final parte de lo que fue Prusia y esa nación lo formaron. Esa parte de la historia le dejaba claro cuan extraño fue el que terminaran enamorándose; ambos se odiaron en un principio, estuvieron en guerra muchas veces; y sobre todo, aún pesaba el hecho de que él hizo cosas imperdonables.

Realmente no habían podido verse en más de un mes, así que había tenido tiempo de que pensar en lo que le evocaba la mención de su hermano, y de su pasado, de las bases de su nacimiento. Le era increíble pensar que una nación con tantos años más que él de vida no luciera agotado con tanto pasado.

Y esa continua reflexión le había traído algunos problemas, en especial en ese día.

Varios países estaban peleando, algunos gritando a todo pulmón cuando perdían la paciencia —resaltando la risa de Alfred en una esquina—, y la mirada nerviosa, casi angustiada, de Matthew que paseaba entre Inglaterra y él.

— _Monsieur_ —deletreó Francis con sus labios en silencio cuando Ludwig lo miró, tapando parte de su rostro con unas hojas, tomando la oportunidad de que Inglaterra estaba distraído intentando callar a Alfred; por regla general, Francia y Arthur tenían lugares juntos, y eso a veces era un problema.

Alemania salió de su estupor, y decidió iniciar la reunión.

—¡ORDEN! —La voz gruesa, y casi de rigor militar, resonó en la sala, el resultado fue inmediato: todos guardaron silencio, escuchándose por ultimo un: "bastardo come patatas" de Romano.

En ese punto, Francia también percibió la ansiedad de Canadá que aumentó cuando lo miró. La nación americana tenía una buena razón para estar preocupado, y vigilando a su antiguo colonizador, como a la actual pareja de su padre.

Claro que no iba a hablarlo, al final no es que él hubiera querido que eso pasara... O esa era la intención de Canadá, cuando en un descanso Arthur casi interrumpió la charla de Francia con Alemania para arrastrarlo a hablar a solas con él. El germano lució ligeramente ofendido ante eso, pero decidió dejar que Francis resolviera la situación.

Decidió ocupar su mente para ignorar su irritación, no era fácil ignorar esa parte celosa de su persona y su preocupación por Francia.

—Eh... ¿Se-señor Alemania? —Canadá estaba a su lado, mientras el revisaba sus notas de las naciones que ya habían pasado su reporte—. Disculpe... ¿Tiene un minuto?

Alemania asintió con una amable sonrisa, aunque extrañado de lo nervioso que estaba Matthew.

—Puedes...puedes llamarme Alemania —ofreció Ludwig de forma amigable a la dulce nación; cada vez que trataba con la nación americana, tenía presente el hecho de que a Francis le daba gusto que se llevaran bien.

El país americano se veía incomodo con la idea, pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y sugirió que fueran a una cafetería cercana al edificio.

—Eh, perdón pedirle hablar tan de repente —se disculpó Matthew, acomodando a su oso cerca de sus piernas para que no tropezaran con él—. Pero...creo que si no le advierto, habrá problemas...de verdad siento tanto lo que pasó, yo intente que no se enterara, en verdad... —La explicación de Matthew siguió, pero Alemania no comprendía mucho.

—Espera, Kanada —alzó sus manos Ludwig para llamar la atención de la otra nación—. No entiendo realmente mucho lo que intentas explicarme, y así no puedo saber qué acciones tomar. ¿Por qué es importante lo que me dices? ¿De quién hablas?

—Eh...—Acomodó su rulo, y suspiro resignado a explicar lo que había pasado—. En mi cumpleaños, Inglaterra se enteró...que usted fue —Los ojos de ese peculiar azul casi purpureo se veían apenados, y fijos en la mesa frente a él—. En realidad fue un accidente, pero fue un descuido más que nada mío. ¿Recuerda a las personas ayudándome en la limpieza de mi casa?

— _Ja...?_ —afirmó Ludwig un poco confundido por la explicación, pero preocupado ahora por Francis; si Arthur lo sabía, probablemente no lo tomaría bien, después de todo crio a Canadá.

—Pues...habían olvidado ocultar lo que sobró del pastel que me trajo, e Inglaterra es alguien muy observador; por supuesto iba a preguntar...—lamentó Matthew, cubriéndose el rostro—. Sé cuánto busca él cualquier cosa que reclamarte, y...lo siento tanto.

Tendría que mantener la calma para recibir, muy seguramente, a un alterado Francia de esa discusión. Siendo la reunión cerca de Alemania, lo mejor era que se quedaran en su casa unos días, así Francis tendría la distancia como ventaja para que Arthur se calmara, o no buscara pelea.

— _Nein, Kanada_ —negó Ludwig, tomando un poco de su café—. No es tu culpa, sabes que nunca podríamos enojarnos contigo.

—Perdón —repitió claramente preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder.

—En todo caso fue mi culpa, debí cuidar eso al ser invitado por ustedes —ofreció lo mejor que se le ocurrió para calmar a Matthew—. Sea lo que sea que pase, ¿podemos contar contigo para que nos ayudes?

—¡Claro! —aseguró con energía.

Realmente no era responsable Matthew, todos fueron descuidados en eso. Por supuesto que Inglaterra vería por cualquier indicio de la presencia de la visita de Francia ese día, si no le quedaba claro la vez que intento echarlo de su reunión para hablar a solas con el país galo; en ese momento se sentía un poco tranquilo, habían muchas naciones como para que Arthur se pusiera a pelear con Francia.

Ambos regresaron tras pagar a la sede de la reunión. Ludwig se sentía impaciente y algo tenso con lo que pudiera haber pasado; Inglaterra solía tomar muy personal todo lo que involucrara su relación, y con lo hostil que estaba desde hace unos días con Francia...

Cuando entraron, dirigiéndose camino a la sala de juntas, Alemania vio a Francia entrar a una de las salas vacías con los hombros caídos, y una de sus manos en puño, al otro lado vio a un Arthur claramente enojado, discutiendo con Escocia—que solía venir a las reuniones en ocasiones—. Canadá miró a Alemania claramente preocupado.

—Tenemos que ver como esta —opinó Matthew con determinación, y sintiéndose responsable de la situación—. Al parecer Inglaterra está detenido con el señor Escocia; él...él se preocupa también por Papa.

A lo lejos, alcanzaron a escuchar a Allistor un: _"¡Tienes que dejar a Francia, él...!"_

Francia estaba recargado contra la mesa del lugar, con sus manos apoyándose en esta, y su rostro claramente turbado, enojado, y ¿triste? Sus cabellos rizados caían ensombreciendo su rostro; a pesar de la imagen que daba, no estaba llorando, pero si afectado.

—Lo siento, _Papa_ —Frunció el entrecejo Matthew, dejando que quien se acercara fuera Alemania, que puso una mano en el hombro de Francia, muy cerca de su cuello.

—¿Estas bien? —Se agachó para ver la cara de Francis, quien asintió como respuesta.

—No tienes nada de que sentirte mal, _Matthieu_ —Sonrió al hombre detrás de Ludwig—. Y deja de mirarme así _Allemagne_ , estoy bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ludwig, acomodándose a un lado del mayor y poniendo una mano en su espalda como gesto reconfortante; dejaría de lado su pudor natural en mostrar algún gesto de cariño en esa ocasión.

—Bueno, que no tomó con mucho ánimo el que te lleves bien con _mon petite Matthieu_ —comenzó a explicar, cruzándose de brazos—. Empezó a ponerse igual de terco que cuando bebe, y sacó cosas que no quisiera mencionar para disgustarte, Ludwig; ya sabes, insultos bastante fuera de tono, relacionados con mi vida amorosa...que era un vulgar por meter a Matthew—Encogió los hombros como quitándole importancia—. Nada que no nos hubiéramos dicho cuando estuvimos en guerra, aunque...supongo que igual duele. Al menos no dijo palabra altisonante, y Allistor llegó, dándome la oportunidad de irme.

Matthew también se acercó a Francia, y éste lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Deberíamos irnos a la reunión, ya está a nada de comenzar, _non?_ —pidió Francia, no queriendo hablar más del tema.

Por supuesto que a ninguno de los dos, dígase Canadá y Alemania, les dejo satisfechos la respuesta vaga, pero decidieron dejarlo por el momento, aunque Ludwig lo interrogaría cuando estuvieran solos.

Por el momento, sólo le quedaba animar a su pareja, dejó que Francis tomará su mano un instante antes de volver a la reunión; Ludwig hubiese preferido darle un beso, porque eso tenía mejor efecto en el galo, pero eso podía esperar.

Cuando Francia le sonrió, eso le hizo rememorar esa misma expresión que el galo le mostraría por primera vez durante la época del muro en Berlín.


	18. El destierro de un emperador

_Estando en los albores de invierno, con lluvias heladas y cielos oscuros, Francia recuerda con suma claridad el principio del fin de aquel imperio. Grandes derrotas hicieron aparición para la Gran Armee; una dictadura oculta comenzaba a revelar su cara con la inquietud de la propia gente de su nación._

_En esos días se sentía más aislado de todas las otras naciones que cuando estuvo en plena batalla en la cruel guerra de cien años. Todos los otros países, como amigos, no sólo le estaban dando la espalda, sino que disponiendo sus ejércitos 'para arremeter contra Napoleón y la _Gran Armee_. _

_Pero el fin de ese tiempo, era marcado por una sola palabra, más bien el nombre de un lugar: Waterloo._

_Después de haber invadido España con la excusa de únicamente ir de paso para atacar a Portugal, se encomendó a ayudar en la destitución de los reyes de Antonio por órdenes de Napoleón, el ejército francés se dispuso a ocupar completamente el país sitiando sus ciudades. Fue una sorpresa para Francis, el escuchar de la derrota de la Batalla de Bailén—primera derrota conocida de Napoleón desde el inicio de las guerras—, cosa que el emperador no se tomó con tranquilidad._

_Francia entonces fue dispuesto a apoyar en aplacar la batalla en busca de independencia por parte de Antonio, en Tudela de Navarra: el resultado fue una aplastante victoria del galo. Su amigo lo observó como si estuviera viendo a un extraño, conforme pasaba el tiempo, y a veces recordaba a Sacro Imperio Romano, él también lo sentía así._

_Arthur no tardó el hacerse en armas nuevamente, con la quinta coalición, se impuso a Francia en compañía de Austria. La consecuencia, fue la victoria de la Gran Armee, y ocupación de Viena. El conflicto bélico de esta coalición, termina con la firma del Tratado de Schöbrunn, donde Roderich entrega tras su absoluta derrota, territorios a Francia._

_Con las ideas inflamadas de orgullo y el sabor engañoso de sus continuas victorias. Napoleón le propone a su nación con aplomo:_

_—Es momento de avanzar y llevar nuestras campañas a Rusia, amigo mío._

_Francis aceptó motivado, extasiado por observar a su nación en un punto donde jamás pensó llegar, a pesar de que el hombre era más bien un tirano disfrazado._

_Los efectos de la invasión, el invierno, los diezmos de manera tan drástica, que Francis tuvo que bajar la cabeza ante Iván, y pedir a Napoleón que era momento de volver; la campaña en Rusia fue devastadora y de profunda humillación para su líder. En cuanto a Francis, aquello era un augurio de peores tragedias. Pero sin tiempo a bajar la guardia, el galo se embarcó en otras victorias contra el ejército Prusiano._

_Pero la batalla de Lipzig demostró que el tablero ya no estaba a su favor. Los aliados planearon y se fortalecieron. Entonces hicieron que la Gran Armee no tuviera que luchar en otros territorios, sino defender las tierras mismas de su nación. A finales de 1814, Arthur y otros aliados contra el imperio Napoleónico, marcharon para ocupar París._

_Acorralados, y sin otra salida, el emperador le dice a Francis con voz contenida por la rabia—: A partir de este punto, el mantener la gloria de Francia queda en ti._

_En su momento, no entendió aquella declaración, hasta que a mediados de 1815, Napoleón Bonaparte abandonó el trono y fue exiliado a la Isla de Elba, territorio Italiano._

_Humillado, y sin regente que ocupe de dirigir el destino de Francia, se restablece lo que será Europa tras la etapa napoleónica. Francis escucha los acuerdos de forma amarga, y finge que las miradas duras y resentidas de los aliados no le provocan nada._

_Pero Napoleón no aceptó su condena, abandonó su exilio y se embarcó nuevamente con Francis en otra sucesión de batallas, nuevamente derrotando a los prusianos, y conteniendo a Inglaterra._

_Pero la tragedia que ya se veía en el sentir de Francia, a pesar de sus advertencias de ser precavidos, se hizo presente en la fatal batalla de Waterloo._

_Su mente tan dispersa en las estrategias militares y poder mantener el ritmo de los planes de Napoleón, que cuando volvió a pensar en su amante, Escocia, fue al encontrarlo con su ejército respaldando a Arthur, en alianza con Gilbert._

_—¿Allistor? —murmuró minutos antes de comenzar la ofensiva, viéndolo con una expresión afligida, pero determinada._

_"¿Por qué...tú?"_

_Con su sangre manchando sus cabellos y ropas, además de la lluvia helada, Francis vio cómo su emperador vuelve a ser superado por aquel ejército de varias naciones. Sus ojos regresaban con insistencia a donde estaba Escocia, quien en ningún momento correspondió a mirada._

_Napoleón vuelve a dejar el trono, aunque esta vez es exiliado a una Isla británica resguardada por el mar._

_Después de eso, cuando el ambiente se calmó y las naciones recuperaron sus territorios, volvió a hablar con Antonio, reparando su amistad perdida, aunque la relación con Prusia había quedado muy dañada, volvieron a recordar su estima; aunque por los hechos posteriores, su amistad tuviera que quedar relegada debajo de otra guerra._

_Lamentablemente, cuando Allistor lo volvió a buscar, Francia intentó olvidar la ira, perdonar lo que ocurrió en Waterloo, como la pérdida de su líder; nunca pudo hacerlo, y su resentimiento por esos hechos, aún si fuera egoísta, terminó por hundir sus sentimientos hacia Escocia, y ese ya roto amor de más de doscientos años, no volvió._

_No sólo perdió a su líder, sino a uno de los pocos humanos que admiró y consideró su amigo. Desde la derrota de Rusia, donde Napoleón perdió no sólo casi todo su ejército, sino la confianza de toda una nación, Francis fue consciente de que existirían cosas que no podría reparar, mucho menos recuperar._

_Sin embargo, tras esos años de amargura, hubo un hecho sumamente peculiar: conoció, por primera vez, al muy mencionado hermano menor de Prusia, que en ese entonces era un niño que creció de forma pasmosa, de nombre Confederación Germana, Ludwig Beilschmidt._

_Le entristeció de manera notable lo mucho que se parecía a Sacro Imperio, y por los recuerdos que eso le traía. Intentó que su remordimiento no fuera participe de aquella era post-napoleónica._

_—Entonces tu eres Ludwig, tu hermano nos ha hablado mucho de ti —saludó Francis guiñándole un ojo cuando se presentó con la joven nación, que ya desde sus inicios era estoico, de porte militar._

_—¿A que es asombroso, _west? —_ alardeó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Prusia, palmeando el hombro de la nación que comenzaba a dar señales de dejar pronto su forma infantil—. ¡Va a crecer más rápido de lo que puedan pensar! ¡Igual que su asombroso hermano! —El Albino miró a Confederación, y sonrió—. ¡Vamos, Lud! Salúdalos, se ven raros, pero no muerden, mucho. —rio Prusia en su peculiar forma, cuando su hermano menor torció los labios preocupado con su broma._

_Confederación alzó su mano, indicando que deseaba estrechar la de Francis quien le sonrió y correspondió el gesto._

_—Oh, si eres muy lindo —bromeó el galo, logrando ofuscar a la joven nación, quien miró a su hermano en señal de ayuda con que responder eso, pero el trio sólo atino a reír._

_Poco sabrían, que esa paz sería demasiado breve._

_Con el segundo imperio Francés alzándose, bajo la mano de Napoleón III, en 1870, la tensión que fue formándose tras el fracaso de los proyectos del nuevo regente, en particular el anexo de Luxemburgo, ambas naciones estallaron en guerra. El equilibrio que se tenía con la Prusia de Otto von Bismarck, se perdió._

_Francis observó con resignación a su amigo en el campo de batalla acompañado de Ludwig, quien en ese entonces portaba el nombre de Confederación Alemana del Norte—formada tras la disolución de la confederación Germánica—. Aquella nación que conoció aún con el rostro de un niño, ahora lucía como un joven que había dejado su infancia atrás, demostrando el increíble crecimiento de ese país, que se convertiría en imperio tras esa batalla._

_El segundo Imperio de Francia fue derrocado, y se instauro la tercera república. Dentro de la mejor forma que pudieron, intentaron seguir el curso de sus naciones, dejando décadas después las asperezas que esas batallas dejaron. Si bien su amistad con Antonio y Gilbert volvió a rescatarse, su relación con el joven Imperio Alemán siempre fue tenso en un principio, aunque nunca dejo de serlo, en particular por el poder que las grandes naciones Europeas iban creciendo, aunque Francis ocupado en organizar la nueva república, no notaria los planes iniciados por Ludwig a principios de 1900, en los cimientos de primera Gran Guerra._

_Por supuesto, las naciones cambian con cada década, algunas olvidan y perdonan, otras pueden perecer, y sin duda, más de las que quisieran admitir, hicieron cosas inconfesables._

_A veces pensó, que quizás Ludwig heredó ser enemigo suyo de Sacro Imperio._

_Claro que Alemania fue una nación que nació de cenizas, de separaciones, pero llegaron a olvidar que Ludwig era diferente de las naciones que fundaron sus raíces con sus vestigios; Ludwig no era Sacro Imperio aún si este formara parte de él, eso les quedó claro con los años._

 

* * *

 

 

Preocupado, era poco para describir sus emociones, hasta le sonaba a un eufemismo para lo que estaba sintiendo. En todo caso, iba a evitar mirar a Ludwig para que no lo cuestionara, y sus nervios se hicieran evidentes.

No podía alejar la idea de las consecuencias que el enojo de Inglaterra podía tener en la siguiente reunión de la Unión Europea, donde se tocaría como tema principal su Brexit; podía decir que Alemania también estaba estresado sobre los escenarios posibles que eso desencadenaría. A lo mejor estaban exagerando, y podían sortear el malestar de Arthur en una junta que tendrían previa a la de la Unión.

Y no era la única situación complicada.

Su relación con Escocia seguía igual de incomoda desde su separación por Waterloo. Francia llevaba demasiados siglos viendo las emociones y el devenir de vidas humanas, que tenía una idea de la causa, como los anhelos de Allistor.

Ambos fueron culpables, nunca cerraron bien aquel tema, ni su relación.

Así que cuando el jefe de Allistor lo invita como es normal para otra reunión amistosa—porque su gente le tenía estima a la población francesa—; Francis no se sintió muy tranquilo con la idea, y menos con el aniversario de Waterloo acercándose.

—Bien..., ¿Cómo has estado, Francis? —rompió el silencio Allistor, tras la retirada de su jefe por otros asuntos.

— _Bon, merci_ —respondió brevemente—. ¿Y tú, Allistor?

—Teniendo peleas con Arthur, lo de siempre —contestó con sus duros ojos verdes en el suelo, que luego buscaron los de Francis.

El silencio prosiguió varios minutos. Así siempre era desde hacía casi dos siglos.

—Fran, esto —pensó un momento en si lo que iba a decir era buena idea, pero Escocia estaba harto de esa absurda situación—, esto es ridículo, no podemos seguir evitándonos como si fuéramos niños, siendo inmortales, esto es agotador...

— _Monsieur._.. —Francis intentó decir cualquier cosa para desviar el tema, no tan maduro como cabría esperar de una nación con casi mil años. Sus ojos azules perdieron la calma cuando Allistor habló, y el galo optó por mirar el suelo.

— _Are you....¿_ Es posible que sea Napoleón todavía? —Escocia detestaba mencionar ese nombre, por todo lo que implicaba aún para ellos. Suspiró cansado, pero dispuesto a llevar esa conversación que ambos se creían incapaces de tener—. Fran, tu sabes lo que he pensado sobre ti, sobre lo que fuimos, y yo aún...

—¡Lo dices como si no fuera nada importante! Napoleón fue un antes y un después para mi nación; me sacó de lo roto que me dejó la revolución, y era mi amigo —habló con rapidez, enojado. Odiaba siempre que tocaban ese tema—. _Ecosse_ , Allistor, sabes que no puedo escucharte, estás al tanto que Alemania y yo... —Francia acomodó uno de sus cabellos rebeldes tras su oreja, claramente incomodo—, bueno, es algo serio e importante. No, en realidad él es lo más impórtate para mi ahora.

Francia se levantó de la mesa cuando el pelirrojo guardó silencio. El galo tomó su abrigo para retirarse sin deseos de hablar.

—¡Espera, Francia! —Allistor fue tras él, pero se detuvo cuando el rubio lo hizo. Sin que este se girará para verlo, Escocia habló—: No es eso lo que quise decir, yo... —Humedeció sus labios, sin que eso facilitará más lo que quería decir—. Tenemos que hablar, es la única verdad, hemos dejado demasiado tiempo esto a medias.

—Tienes razón _Ecosse_ , pero es sólo que... Últimamente he recordado esos días —La voz aterciopelada de Francia—. Lo siento, dame tiempo, y hablaremos. También debo lidiar con Arthur y la Unión —pidió Francis a Escocia, girándose un poco para sonreír.

—Siento tanto que mi hermano sea así, no termino de entenderlo tampoco, y creo que él tampoco se comprende. —Allistor se cruzó de brazos, pero su expresión era suave correspondiendo la sonrisa de Francia—. Pero volveré a intervenir si piensa que puede insultar porque le da la gana a ese _Punk_.

Francis rio con la idea de Inglaterra escuchara que alguien le decía "Punk" a la nación que siempre intentaba ser el perfecto "caballero".

—Gracias Allistor, tenga por seguro _Monsieur_ que tendremos una conversación larga pronto —No pudo decir más, no deseaba ver los ojos de Escocia que algo de reconocimiento le traían, por cómo había tratado a su antiguo aliado.

Sí, estaba comportándose como un niño rencoroso, que no le quedaba para nada. Pero esa herida no podía perdonarla, como muchas otras naciones todavía guardaban memorias de los eventos históricos que los formaron.

Sí seguía regresando el mismo a su resentimiento y tristeza del pasado, estaba consciente de que apenas sería capaz de resolver la situación con Inglaterra. _Probablemente Alemania tenía razón...Tal vez tenía razón_ , y era necesario que encarara los tiempos más oscuros de su historia; así poder llegar a términos con muchas cosas que aún guardaba, como lo hizo con su Jeanne, o con Charles...

Miró hacia atrás pensando en volver y hablar con Allistor, pero su estado mental no era el mejor con todo el estrés que cargaba. Se prometió a sí mismo, que pronto...pronto se obligaría a escuchar, y decir lo que pensaba a todos los que tenían algo pendiente con él.

Cuando ese fin de semana vio a Alemania, mientras Ludwig terminaba de asear los platos, le dijo con la mayor seriedad posible mientras este le daba la espalda:

—Creo que ahora entiendo porque se ha vuelto tan importante contar esta historia —pidió con notoria tensión en su acento marcado—. Pero quiero pedirte que...creo que las partes que siguen, tú más que nadie las conoce bien. Por eso, por favor, también quiero que me acompañes tú con tu verdad.

Lo movimientos de Alemania se detuvieron mientras Francis se sinceraba con sus deseos.

—En realidad es un poco aterrador recordar esas guerras —confesó el galo, sabiendo que ahora Ludwig lo miraba, aún si él estuviese encarando la pared frente a la mesa—. Y me he dado cuenta que aún hay cosas que recordar me está ayudando a "ver", cosas pendientes.

 _"Inglaterra es una de ellas"_. Pensó con vergüenza, porque el mismo era culpable de muchos de los conflictos en los que Ludwig también estaba sumergido, o eso creía.

Y quizás se sentía más responsable de sus actos del pasado al verlos develados con el relato. Con mayor pena de sí mismo evitó las preguntas de Alemania sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días, por las cosas que le reclamó Inglaterra en aquella discusión. Por supuesto el germano lo miró comprensivo, dándole espacio, sin presionarlo a contestar que fue lo que realmente pasó.

Incluso, recordó de manera sutil, la culpa de cuando _asesinó_ a Sacro Imperio. 


	19. Interlude III. Rosen für sie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ramo de rosas, y una noche para dos naciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT! Contenido sexual en este capitulo, favor de proceder con discreción xD.

Los gestos románticos, y en general los detalles atentos, eran elementos comunes, demostrativos, de cariño en una pareja; en el caso de Ludwig Beilschmidt, era un hombre más bien de acciones y preparar alguna ocasión, centrando detalles sutiles a esos encuentros. Francis no tenía problema con lo serio que era Alemania, a él le gustaba compensar el romance llevando el las atenciones hacia el germano, ya fuera un gesto o cosas como llevar flores.

Ni se diga en el caso de demostraciones de afecto, Francia era el que las iniciaba o las buscaba, aunque a Alemania no le suponía mucho esfuerzo seguir la corriente.

Pero en esa ocasión, debía esforzare, el humor del galo no estaba siendo el de siempre, es más, lo veía claramente afectado por lo que le dijo Inglaterra—que no dijo a nadie, no queriendo disgustar a otros—. Matthew se quedó con Francia en la tarde, dándole esa acostumbrada atención que le brindaba a quien consideraba su padre, que ayudó notablemente. Desafortunadamente, Alemania tenía que trabajar esa semana en otros proyectos, así que su ausencia pesó.

Para hacer notar su mala fortuna, Francis siempre tenía temas en común con Inglaterra, así que cuando volvieron a tener tiempo, este estaba triste y ofendido aún: tanto por la discusión relacionada con el cumpleaños de Canadá, como con algunas indirectas de Arthur.

Habló con Canadá para saber qué podía hacer como un gesto sorpresa que animará a Francia, y confirmar el ánimo de su pareja. Llevarían demasiados años juntos, pero Matthew solía tener buena idea de los gustos del galo.

Así que decidió llevar un ramo de rosas, y alguna botella de buen merlot añejado. Si lograba sorprender a Francis, y alegrarlo un poco, se consideraría exitoso.

— _Frankreich?_ —llamó Ludwig entrando con dificultad con las cosas en sus brazos, y su maletín con algunas carpetas que traía de su última reunión a punto de caer. Miró extrañado el silencio del recibidor; normalmente Francia se acercaría a saludar al percibir su presencia.

—¿Fran? —cuestionó el germano, revisando la cocina coloco el vino cerca del fregadero de la cocina impecable, y cargó el ramo de rosas con ambas manos.

Mientras se dirigía a la estancia principal de su casa—adelantándose Francis a esperarlo por una invitación suya a cenar—. Recordó quitarse su abrigo negro y dejarlo en un perchero. Revisó a sus perros, que al parecer ya habían sido alimentados y se veían lo suficientemente tranquilos para deducir que ya tuvieron su caminata nocturna, muy seguramente Francia se ocupó de ellos. Le es un poco triste recordar el terror que les tuvo un buen tiempo consecuencia de la guerra, y todavía se ponía un poco inquieto cuando los animales mostraban su desbordante energía saltando o ladrando, a pesar de que ambos pastores alemanes adoraban al galo. No lo culpaba, el mismo aún tenía noches en que recordaba eso y lo lograba perturbar.

Caminó sobre la mullida alfombra a la sala, y encontró a Francia con sus gafas de lectura y su laptop en sus piernas, probablemente trabajando por la cantidad de problemas que sabía estaba pasando. Su rostro mostraba estrés, y ese disgusto causado por Inglaterra días antes estaba todavía presente.

—¿Fran? —probó nuevamente, para hacer notar su presencia; al final su profunda voz y el papel del ramo rozando contra sus manos fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Francis.

El galo detuvo su lectura y se quitó las gafas para sobar el puente de su nariz. Levantó el rostro para saludar a Ludwig—: _Bonjour, cher..._

Dejó su frase a medias cuando vio a Alemania sonrojado y con unas rosas rojas en un notorio ramo. Decidió volver a ponerse las gafas para observar bien.

Alemania con Rosas. No que nunca hubiera pasado en esos cincuenta años, pero sí era raro, y más inusual sin una ocasión de por medio.

El germano se acercó al sofá y tendió el ramo a un sorprendido Francia, que recibió el presente poniéndose de pie, y cuando pasó su sorpresa, sonrió, al fin.

—Rosas, _Allemagne?_ —admiró maravillado, dejando un poco su malhumor—. Gracias, esto significa mucho —admitió con desánimo—. Ha sido una semana horrible, siento no haber saludado. En un segundo preparo la cena, recuerdo que me tocaba...

Ludwig negó y sonrió un poco preocupado. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Francis, y con la que tenía libre puso un dedo en los labios del más bajo.

—Espera aquí, yo la preparo.

Francia se quedó sin palabra con la que responder con las acciones de Alemania. Así que dejó a Ludwig ser, y le agradeció sus atenciones.

Cuando al fin se pusieron a cenar, Francis estaba inusualmente callado, perdido en sus pensamientos, tal como... Como cuando discutió con Inglaterra apenas firmado el tratado que los unió décadas atrás.

—Gracias por la espléndida cena, y por supuesto la invitación, Louis —sonrió, e incluso conversó con el de cosas mundanas de su semana; cabe mencionar que probó con agrado el vino seleccionado por Alemania.

A pesar de todo, aún estaba esa incomodidad y tensión implícita en la postura de Francia. Decidieron ir a dormir a petición del mayor. En otras oportunidades, el galo se habría lanzado sin duda sobre un sobrecogido Ludwig, pero en esa ocasión, Francis curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y se recostó.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó el día de la reunión, pero... —Alemania también se acostó y dejando su pudor atrás, abrazó a Francia por detrás, éste guardó silencio. Decidió hablar de lo primero que se le viniera a la mente—. Recu... Recuerdo hace tiempo, yo... Me incomodaba que fueras tan, ya sabes, con otras personas y en especial con Inglaterra...

— _Oh?_ —Francia murmuró con ligera sorpresa, su cuerpo se sentía más relajado bajo las cobijas, incluso se podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Estabas celoso _mon amour_?

— _Ich...!_ —Intentó defenderse, pero cedió a la insinuación, pegando sus labios a la nuca de Francia—. Quizás... _Ja_.

— _Bon, Louis_ , a mí me molesta, y molestaba, todo el tiempo que pasas en el mediterráneo con Italia. —declaró con firmeza.

— _Nein!_ ¡Eso no...! —Ludwig era ahora el que estaba descolocado y molesto con la acusación sin fundamento de Francia.

La risa suave de Francia interrumpe sus palabras, y se da cuenta que el mayor se estaba burlando de él, pero eso le ayudó a notar que ha mejorado su humor.

— _Liebling..._ —murmura esa palabra que sólo usa cuando están solos, únicamente para él, y el alemán desea compartir alguno de sus sentimientos—. Siempre he pensado lo extraño que es el que termináramos de esta manera... — _Y cuánto de esto, en realidad, no merezco._

—Tú continuamente te sientes culpable de muchas cosas Ludwig, y te preocupas demasiado —comentó Francia con nostalgia, y seriedad—. He vivido mucho más que tú, y hecho más; pensando así, creo que yo soy peor.

" _Y aún así mis errores no se comparan_ ". Pensó Alemania en contestar, pero decidió centrarse en el presente, en el hombre en sus brazos.

Alemania sintió la amargura genuina de esa declaración, y tomando valor en una súbita necesidad, decidió besar el cuello, los cabellos, y el rostro de Francis, volteándolo con una de sus manos, mientras todavía la espalda del galo estaba pegada a su pecho.

Francia respondió a las atenciones y a la súbita demostración de cariño iniciada por Alemania con torpeza, al principio. Después correspondió con la pasión acostumbrada en él, conmovido al ver cuán amado era, sonrió entre los besos que el germano le daba en el rostro.

Acomodándose bajo el cuerpo grande de Alemania, lo abrazó por el cuello, y lo besó con el ansia común de sus encuentros. Francis enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Ludwig cuando este bajó sus labios por su cuello, logrando que se estremeciera y mordiera sus labios por inercia.

Esa paciencia y ese cuidado le recordaban a las primeras veces que pasaron juntos compartiendo la intimidad, aunque esa actitud era más bien propia y siempre implícita en Ludwig.

—Gracias, _chérie_ —murmuró sin aliento con las manos de Alemania pasando por su cadera, y levantando su camisa de la pijama—. Y ya lo he dicho: eres mejor hombre de lo que piensas.

Ludwig lo abrazó brevemente, antes de continuar suministrando, explorando, y pasando sus manos que ya conocían ese cuerpo entre la piel tibia de los muslos de Francia, que se sentía caliente al tacto.

Con ojos casi cerrados y el rostro rojo, Francia le sonrió cuando volvió a besarlo. Una de las manos del galo acarició con insistencia el torso fuerte, incitándolo. Las manos del germano afianzaron las piernas de Francia para acomodarlas una a cada lado de su cadera. Francis posó una de sus manos en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Ludwig para brindar una caricia, e invitar al hombre a besarlo, para así poder abrazarlo, mientras las manos del Alemán preparaban y recorrían su piel, teniendo en respuesta jadeos y el acelerar de la respiración de la nación bajo suyo. Tras extenuantes caricias y prudentes preámbulos, Ludwig abrazó ese cuerpo eternamente tan viejo y joven como el mismo de manera profunda. Se adentró en la calidez, en un quejido, más bien placentero con voz ronca. El cuerpo que se entregaba a él se removió con la intromisión.

Y ahí siguieron aferrándose el uno al otro, en su indulgente frenesí, en la ternura de su incambiable pero serena pasión. Continuaron meciéndose en su cadencia: uno manteniendo la firmeza en el empuje de sus caderas, el otro recibiendo dispuesto al hombre que siempre portaba la culpa.

Entonces la cúspide fue alcanzada por ambos, en diferentes momentos. Uno, ahogando su voz en el cuello del hombre sobre él, el otro temblando ligeramente con su voz grave en un jadeo.

Se quedaron en silencio, recuperando su lucidez y dejando que su pulso se calme.

Francis con el placentero agotamiento de lo acabado de acontecer, se dejó abrazar por el Alemán según éste se sintiera cómodo.

—Vaya, has estado....más entusiasta —murmuró Francia en el hombro de Alemania, riéndose cuando vio al otro fruncir el ceño avergonzado, a pesar de lo que acababan de hacer.

El silencio siguió en la tranquilidad de ambos, y Ludwig decidió aprovechar para sincerar sus pensamientos.

—Hay muchas cosas en nuestros pasados, pero tú no eres peor —dijo el hombre al mayor, que lo abrazó en respuesta.

—En realidad, no deberíamos traer el pasado de vuelta —agregó con su aliento tibio en el pecho de Alemania.

—Hay cosas que nunca podremos cambiar —comentó asintiendo a lo dicho por Francis—, y es por eso que la actitud de él contigo, con... _nosotros_ , está fuera de lugar.

—Lo sé...y gracias por siempre estar para mí —Suspiró y se acercó más al cuerpo de Ludwig—. Sé que tengo que hacer algo, y lo haré.

—Seguiré aquí, si me necesitas —Apoyó su barbilla en los cabeza de Francis.

Entonces el sopor del agotamiento de la semana y lo extenuante de su encuentro, los empujó suavemente a la voluntaria inconsciencia del sueño.

Y Francis durmió, sin sueños del pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Vamos camino a las guerras mundiales! Y por supuesto a la culminación de los conflictos que Francia tiene que cerrar, con su viejo aliado, y especialmente con su viejo "enemigo", Inglaterra: ¿Qué creen que pasara? También esta que Alemania debe llegar a términos con su culpa, y lidiar con la EU.
> 
> ¿Que piensan de la historia? ¿Les ha gustado? 
> 
> Soy re cursi, sip, pero como me han dicho, yo vengo del fandom de Killing Stalking donde fui un demonio xD.
> 
> ¡Sorpresa! , regalo un oneshot/drabble de esta historia, o de esta pareja, porque estoy agradecida de su apoyo jeje.


	20. Los primeros pasos de las grandes guerras

_A principios de 1900, Europa se transformó con las herencias que dejó el siglo pasado, y con las nuevas dinámicas de aquellos imperios que se iban alzando, como era ese que estaba dejando de ser una nación en sus primeros pasos, a sobresalir como una potencia, Ludwig._

_Durante inicios del siglo, muchos reinados pasaron a ser repúblicas, algunos otros sufrieron luchas internas, y se vieron forzados cambiar de líderes, porque varios de sus regentes fueron asesinados, como lo fue el caso de Italia. Aunque muchos de esos atentados no causaron mayor conmoción fuera de los límites territoriales que de las naciones que los sufrían._

_Así que estuvieron en una paz tensa, y Francia ocupado en resarcir el desastre dejado por Napoleón III, permaneció sin fijarse mucho en los asuntos de otras naciones. Y fueron unos años pacíficos, si debían ser honestos, agotadores en todo lo que tenían que poner atención como naciones, pero podía decir que hasta fue un tiempo donde amistades, que creía difícilmente posibles se dieron, tal como era su casi amigable relación con Inglaterra, y un naciente entendimiento mutuo con el Imperio Alemán, un poco obligado al inicio por su ubicación geográfica. Tenían sus conflictos, de vez en cuando, pero eran frecuentes las ocasiones en que hablaban de manera casual, muchas veces por iniciativa de Gilbert que obligaba a Ludwig a divertirse con ellos._

_Al menos hasta que ocurrió otro evento de sangre derramada en el trono de otro país; el asesinato de Francisco Fernando de Habsburgo, archiduque y heredero al trono del imperio unificado Austrohúngaro a manos de un serbio, cimentó las bases de la primera Gran Guerra; conflicto que no podrían anticipar realmente hasta que se vieron los primeros movimientos militares._

_En un principio, sólo pareció un conflicto que afectaría al imperio de esas dos naciones, y quizás a los países germanos de forma política; hasta que Francia en una conversación con Gilbert y Antonio, supo los detalles. Los amigos lo tomaron como un conflicto más bien interno, y no notaron el silencio anormal de Prusia tras comentar los detalles del asesinato._

_—Fue un estudiante Serbio por lo que escuchamos de ellos; el estirado de Roderich y Elizabeta están furiosos —Gilbert miró inusualmente reflexivo la cerveza en sus manos—. Fue un atentado por, bueno, Bosnia quiere separarse de Austria y Hungría._

_Las otras dos naciones parecieron no entender, en el momento, el comportamiento de Prusia ante un problema que no veían de grandes dimensiones._

— _Mon ami, ¿por qué esa cara? —preguntó Francia sonriendo, y colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Ya sabes cómo es esto, no es la primera vez que asesinan a uno de nuestros líderes; ya se arreglaran entre ellos._

— _¡Así es mi amigo! —secundó España con una sonrisa, y pidiendo otra ronda de bebidas en el bar que solían juntarse a pasar el rato._

_Pronto se dieron cuenta de las cosas que le preocupaban, y sobre que reflexionaba Prusia. Además de reconocer, de forma tardía, como subestimaron el impacto del asesinato del archiduque; Austria y Hungría declararon la guerra a Serbia, que escaló inmediatamente a un conflicto en donde Rusia tomó las armas al ser aliado de este último._

_Las causas de la guerra donde todas las potencias europeas entraron—involucrando de manera tardía a Estados Unidos, y casi desde el principio a Canadá—eran difusas, al punto de que ni siquiera Rusia pareció recordar honestamente las razones de la conocida "La Gran Guerra"._

_Por un lado, estaba el deseo de Iván de acabar con el Imperio Otomano, después de muchas batallas con él, y al ver la crisis política con las tierras Austrohúngaras, decidió moverse analizando las derrotas que los Otomanos tuvieron contra Italia. Por otra parte, las discusiones que pusieron tensión en la amistad e inesperada buena relación de Francia con el hermano menor de Gilbert. Eran problemas causados por cuestiones de poder y territorio. Con el crecimiento exponencial del Imperio Alemán, fue natural que éste buscase una hegemonía territorial y política, siempre vigilado de cerca por Gilbert. La joven nación, a ojos de las otras potencias, comenzó a formar lazos y enemistades según las decisiones de sus líderes; decisiones incluso influenciadas por sus antecedentes. Llevaba buena relación con su hermano, con el Imperio Austrohúngaro, y los inicios de una notable amistad con Italia._

_Con Francia, las asperezas empezaron interponerse en su estima mutua. Francia creía que probablemente Ludwig seguía molesto por la conocida guerra Franco—Prusa, o los menesteres de Napoleón antes de eso, en particular por lo sucedido con Sacro Imperio—porque era evidente que no podían ocultarle la historia de su origen toda la eternidad a Ludwig—. El punto que los hizo discutir en más de una ocasión, a pesar de sus intentos de tratarlo de manera amistosa, fue la posesión alemana de Alsace y Lorraine, antiguo territorio francés._

— _¡Vaya osadía! —Terminó por perder la paciencia Francis ante la negativa de negociar, o siquiera hablar del derecho original de pertenencia sobre esas tierras—. ¡Estas siendo muy codicioso para ser una nación joven, Allemagne! —Se levantó de la mesa, decidiendo no seguir esa junta sin rumbo._

 _Ludwig pareció un poco confundido de cómo proceder con el desplante del galo—que conocía desde su "infancia" de forma personal, gracias a su hermano—, pero decidió no retroceder en su decisión, mucho menos flaquear sobre su dominio en ese territorio. El germano se levantó, y con rostro estoico, respondió a la otra nación:_  
— _Tu comentario no es pertinente...considerando los antecedentes de hace unas décadas._

_Francia se sobresaltó por la sorpresa de esa ofensa, que definitivamente no tomó bien, ni hubiera esperado de Alemania. Enrojecido de vergüenza abrió sus labios para defenderse, pero sin un buen argumento se sintió humillado de verse expuesto._

_Al final las cosas fueron sumando, una a una, hasta que la guerra terminó de formarse, y los conflictos a volverse profundos. Un efecto en cadena que desencadenó la entrada en batalla de las otras naciones. Era evidente que si Rusia se movía de manera ofensiva, todos se pondrían nerviosos, y quizás se dejarían llevar por viejos conflictos. En ese punto, recordaba cuan plausible vio tener una buena relación con Alemania—vecinos al fin—, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran; y como se sintió traicionado cuando fue invadido._

_Por ese tiempo, ambos pensaron que era una cruel ironía, el hecho de que, lo determinaría el curso de su relación en sus inicios, fue más bien la guerra._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Canadá no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose culpable por su descuido con Inglaterra. Sabía lo tensas que estaban las cosas en Europa, en particular con los miembros de la Unión, y era consciente del hecho de que Arthur no se llevaba muy bien, de manera personal, con los aliados de Francia, ni que decir con el país germano.

Las cosas también se pusieron difíciles para él. Al parecer, después de que Arthur insultara a Francia, Alfred presionó a Inglaterra a explicarle el porqué del aumento de su disgusto con el galo y Alemania. Cabe decir que Estados Unidos tampoco confiaba mucho en Ludwig, después de ambas guerras, manteniendo más bien relaciones bilaterales en ámbitos de importación, y por las Naciones Unidas.

— _Canada_ , _Why he came here?!_ —exigió respuestas Alfred cuando le abrió su puerta. Matthew lo vio enojado, siendo testigo de la opinión negativa sobre Alemania que tenía la otra nación.

Intervenir bien podía empeorar las cosas, o ayudar, no podía estar seguro de nada. A esas alturas era como estar en fuego cruzado; por un lado estaba Arthur con sus comentarios mal intencionados respecto a las intenciones de Ludwig con el Brexit, y luego lo irritable que se ponía Alfred cuando se mencionaba la relación del francés con su compañero del tratado de _Élysée._

Aunque Matthew también estaba cansado de que su antiguo colonizador—y padre en cierto sentido—, en conjunto con su hermano, siguieran haciendo todo más complicado para su papá. A ambos los quería, sin duda, ¿pero cuál era la necedad de Inglaterra de seguir con eso? ¿Y las razones de Estados Unidos para apoyar la actitud de Arthur?

—Yo lo invite —Encaró claramente molesto, con Kuma sentado junto a él, luciendo tan determinado, como su dueño, a no moverse de la entrada—. Tú sabes que _papa_ viene en todos mis cumpleaños, era evidente que Alemania vendría en algún punto. —Vaciló en decir sus dudas, pero igual continuo, aunque con su apacible voz no lograría tener el impacto deseado—. ¿Por qué te molesta eso a ti?

A pesar de la expectativa, Alfred se vio tomado por sorpresa por la actitud de Matthew.

—No es confiable, ¿Qué acaso has olvidado todo lo que hizo? —Estados Unidos contestó serio, dejando su amigable porte de siempre—. ¡Y Francia ha estado haciendo ver que no le importó todo lo que Inglaterra, o nosotros, hicimos por él!

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que me lleve bien con Alemania o no, Alfred? —Canadá frunció el ceño al no saber bien que pensar de ese comentario, o de cuanto afectaba a Estados Unidos la mención de la relación de Francia y Alemania.

Siempre había pensado que Alfred se portaba con cierto recelo desde que supo que los conocidos como "padres" de la Unión Europea eran más que buenos compañeros.

—Olvídalo, Mattie —bufó aún enojado—. Veo que te has dejado convencer por Francia para que pienses lo que quiera. —Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, y ni eso sacó a Canadá de analizar lo que acababa de pasar: ¿Hasta qué punto tenía que ver Arthur en la actitud de Alfred?

Por otra parte, Estados Unidos regresó a su casa ofuscado. _¡Matthew no entendía nada!_ O eso quería pensar, puesto que él tampoco sabía bien porque eso le enfadaba tanto, más allá los sentimientos de Inglaterra, también él se sintió triste cuando supo la relación de Francia. Quizás sus razones eran más personales, si tenía que ser honesto. Cuando era joven, una colonia apenas, llegó a pensar cuanto le recordaba la imagen de una familia, de unos padres, cuando Arthur y Francis estaban juntos; hubo incluso un tiempo en que Arthur, en los años posteriores a la primera guerra, le contó de manera vaga —que reafirmó por la época del muro de Berlín— sus sentimientos hacia el galo, hasta el punto de incluso haber dado a entender cuanto deseaba actuar sobre ese hecho.

También le confesó cuanto se arrepentía, y resentía, mucho de lo que pasó con Francia posteriormente. Poco tiempo después le reveló uno de sus peores arrepentimientos, el permitir que Francia vigilara a Alemania en la postguerra, cosa que creía era la razón de aquel tratado que le quitó lo que más quería, aquel recuerdo del tratado de _Élysée_ que aborrecía tanto.

A veces se preguntaba, si Inglaterra hubiera actuado antes, ¿las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Tal vez Arthur abusó de su confianza en que las cosas con Francia seguirían igual? No le gustaba preguntarse cosas sin sentido, sólo eran algo que consideraba un gasto de energía, así que prefería enfocarse en intentar apoyar al británico.

No sabía si aquellos tiempos, en que pensó cuanto se parecían a una familia, volverían, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había una posibilidad.

_____

Arthur había perdido la paciencia en los días previos a una junta con Alemania y Francia. No dudó en reclamarle con claridad las razones de porque estaba tan empecinado en llevar la contraria a todo lo que Ludwig dijera, aún más que antes.

Y otra discusión ocurrió por la mañana, cuando Francis tomó la tarea de confirmar la junta del día siguiente con Inglaterra, a fin de evitar un momento desagradable para Alemania.

— _¡No puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres, Francia!_ —gritó Inglaterra por el teléfono, que pareció soltar un quejido por su tono de voz—. _He soportado ver a ese Kraut en todas las reuniones que tenemos, ¡pero involucrarlo en asuntos personales! ¡Ten respeto, Francis!_

— _Angleterre!_ ¡Qué quieres decir con perso...! —Francis se levantó alterado, mirando la bocina ofendido—. ¿Angle...? ¡Arthur! —gritó enojado al escuchar como Reino Unido le colgó sin palabra de por medio—. ¿Me colgó...? ¡Maldición! —Azotó el teléfono contra su base enojado.

Agradeció que Alemania se hubiera ofrecido a preparar el almuerzo ese día, porque al menos así tenía un rato para calmarse. Se sentó en el escritorio de Alemania, que le parecía siempre más grande que el de su oficina en su casa de París, y se apoyó en ambas manos para suspirar.

Al menos la casa de Berlín de Ludwig era iluminada, y tenía buena vista a los bien cuidados jardines frontales. Se recargó en el sofá reclinable unos momentos, hasta que abrió los ojos al escuchar a Alemania tocar, cosa que le pareció divertida, considerando que esa era su oficina.

— _Frankreich_? ¿Has terminado la llamada? El almuerzo ya está terminado, si deseas que bajemos —dijo Alemania abriendo un poco la puerta, y con el delantal con el que Francia a veces lo molestaba doblado en un brazo—. ¿Ha confirmado la junta de mañana?

—Como siempre _cher_ , Arthur quejándose —quitó unos cabellos de su rostro fuera de lugar, y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa hacia Ludwig, esperando que no se notara lo ofendido que estaba con la acusación de Arthur—. En fin, la confirmó. Aunque te advierto que no va a ser sencillo tratar con él.

—Lo sé —Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, luciendo cansado con la sola idea de tener que reunirse con Inglaterra. Francia se inclinó un poco, recargando su mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas con expresión coqueta, que hizo avergonzar un poco al germano—. No soy muy positivo, considerando lo de Matthew.

—Pobre de mi hijo, terminó envuelto en algo que no debería ser su problema —concordó. Y al ver el cuadro que formaban, recordó las ultimas memorias de las que hablaron, aquellos días previos a la primera Gran Guerra—. ¿Sabes que tú sentado ahí, y yo en un escritorio me recuerda algo, _Louis_? —guiñó un ojo a la otra nación, en la cual ahora sí fue evidente su sonrojo.

— _Mon Dieu_ —Rio el galo con la expresión que obtuvo, cosa que molesto a Alemania—. ¿Qué está pensando, Monsieur?

—Por favor, por una vez, deja de decir cosas que pueden dar a pensar...más de lo necesario —Suspiró dejando el mandil en sus piernas, y se aclaró la garganta con su puño cubriendo sus labios—. No pensé nada en particular. Bien, ¿Qué recordaste, entonces? —Decidió desviar la atención de Francia al tema inicial, para evitar que preguntara más.

—Finjamos que te creo —cedió Francia ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirar con más atención la expresión de Ludwig—. Recordaba todas esas juntas que teníamos por Alsace y Lorraine. Que tercos éramos, para que al final ese territorio terminara siendo tierras que heredaron una mezcla de ambos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Se permitió reír muy sutilmente. Ese gesto seguía pareciéndole raro de ver a Francia, así que era algo que le enternecía—. Al final no sabemos cómo acabaran muchos de nuestros conflictos, o nosotros.

Francia sonrió nostálgico, viendo innegable la verdad en esa declaración.

Después de almorzar, decidieron relajarse un poco hablando de los primeros días que se conocieron, admirando Berlín juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, iniciamos la Gran Guerra. Que lord doitsu me ayude porque es mucha información que no sé como voy a resumir xD. Esta etapa es diferente a las otras, dado que me centrare en la parte histórica para plantear los conflictos que han llevado a la situación actual, y los problemas del presente se desarrollaran a full durante la segunda.
> 
> También es diferente porque se trataran ahora varias perspectivas, y momentos donde las consecuencias/sentimientos resultado del pasado se muestren. A veces Francia, a veces Alemania, Gilbert, Prusia, Estados Unidos, Canadá o el mismo Arthur.


	21. Cordiale y Ficticio

_En esa época ocurría un periodo contradictorio, y que en opinión de Francis, fue llamado de manera cínica por sus líderes para dejar clara esa combinación de dos polos: «La paz armada». Extraña época donde la tensión se percibía en cada momento que compartieran las naciones, aparentando de ser necesario una falsa amistad; mientras que tras el telón llevaban más de cuatro décadas llenando sus almacenes de armas—usando la industria para acelerar esa fatal producción—, como pólvora y planes._

_Francia mentiría si dijera que estaba atento a su entorno, y fue capaz de prever los movimientos de las otras naciones, que estaban abasteciéndose de todo lo que pudieran usar para aumentar un durmiente poder militar. En realidad, él se sumió en una época pacifica de arte, ciencia; Francia buscaba comprender aquello llamado capitalismo y estaba esforzándose en cimentar ese aire de cambio bien recibido en Europa, para promover el progreso: él estaba volcándose completamente en el esplendor de la "Belle Époque"._

_Se avergonzaba un poco de no haber visto los rencores y tensiones alzarse lentamente en las naciones vecinas. Por eso cuando Prusia habló del atentado de Sarajevo, Francis fue honesto al ser positivo que aquello no provocaría nada fuera de las fronteras; si le acusaron de ingenuo, tendrían en parte razón, pero él pensó con convicción que con la nueva moral de la época, y dejando claros argumentos firmes, quizás la guerra se olvidaría._

_Muchas veces como naciones, puede ser condena querer mentirse._

_Recordaba claramente cuando el fin de la Belle Époque llegó: un evento amargo y vivido en su mente fue grabado con el sonido de tres balas._

_Aquel día había decidido ir a tomar un poco de café y charlar con un líder político socialista y de ideales pacifistas. Hombre ilustre ante sus ojos que se empeñaba en afirmar que la guerra se podía detener sin que nadie tomara las armas: su nombre fue Jean Jaurès. A veces Francis podría estar un poco en desacuerdo con el político, pero la verdad tenía entre ellos una cordial amistad, con pláticas interesantes para ambos._

_Tanto él como el político solían charlar en sus tardes libres._

_—Voy tarde —suspiró resignado Francis viendo su reloj en mano, y aceleró el paso cuidando de que su cabello no estuviera fuera de lugar._

_Mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para disculparse con Jean, el eco estridente y el olor a pólvora que conocía bien, comenzó a envolver la atmosfera. A unos metros, frente al café donde vería a su amigo, se habían disparado tres balas, todas ellas llegando a su objetivo, y poniendo fin a la ingenua paz en que creyó Francia._

_Eso fue la inequívoca señal de que la catástrofe se cernía sobre ellos; iniciando, sin duda, las señales de que algo terrible se avecinaba._

_Entonces comprendió la insistencia y rápida aceptación de aquel tratado de paz entre él e Inglaterra. ¿Cómo podría saber que la Entente Cordiale daría paso a las bases de otra alianza enfocada a la guerra? No le extrañó saber que Arthur tenía otros motivos para ese acuerdo, o que el país británico temiera de la masiva producción bélica de las otras naciones, en particular de los países Germanos._

_Tras la declarada hostilidad de Austria y Hungría, no tardó en hacerse evidentes los bandos que dividirían a Europa: Alemania alzó la voz en favor del Imperio Austrohúngaro, y por supuesto Prusia se unió a la causa. La consecuencia no tardó en hacer presente casi inmediatamente: tras el ultimátum de parte de Roderich y Elizabeta, se rompieron totalmente las relaciones con Serbia, declarando finalmente la guerra._

_En cuanto la guerra se hizo inminente, llamaron a Rusia, hecho que le costaba creer tanto a él como a Gran Bretaña._

_—Entonces con esto podemos llamarnos La Triple Entente, y camaradas, Да? —dijo Iván tras firmas los papeles que hacían oficial su entrada en la guerra como aliados._

_Francia podría describir esa guerra como un juego donde el mejor mentiroso tenía la ventaja._

_Alemania llegó al punto de pedir neutralidad a Inglaterra, incluso prometiendo de palabra—y en presencia de Francis—que no tocarían Bélgica ni Países bajos. Claro que eso quedaría en el olvido, y como palabras vacías, en cuanto Rusia decidió mover a su ejército._

_—La verdad, esto es consejo que te doy porque te conozco desde que eras una nación recién nacida —Se acercó Francia tras aquel acuerdo, quizás pensando que podría cambiar el curso de una guerra que nadie podría controlar—: Esto podría ser más de lo que piensas que puedes manejar, Allemagne._

_Lamentablemente, los países germanos ya habían tomado una decisión. Con esa expresión tan carente de emoción propia de Ludwig, este le contestó—: Esto es un asunto que debe resolverse inmediatamente, Frankreich._

_Claro que el no sabría que también terminaría dentro de ese asunto que tenía que resolverse._

_Tras la declaración de guerra contra Rusia, Alemania tomó al pequeño y desprevenido Luxemburgo._

_A Francia le sorprendió escuchar que Ludwig había rotó su promesa: tras un aviso que demostró que sus acuerdos no valían nada, invadió Bélgica, e inmediatamente, posicionándose con su ejército frente a él—que apenas había tenido tiempo de prepararse para encontrarse con el alemán—, le declaró la guerra._

_—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Allemagne?! —rugió con la traición y la furia desbordándose cuando vio al germano en su frontera, sin intención de retroceder o consideración alguna en sus acciones—. ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que esto va a provocar?! ¡Y no habló solo de mi! ¿¡Qué has hecho a Bélgica y Luxemburgo?! ¡Responde! ¿¡A donde planeas llegar?! —gritó sin intención de tranquilizarse, ¿hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar? ¿Cómo todo eso terminó escalando a esos niveles? No lo entendía._

_Ludwig si bien no mostró señal de mostrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente, o si pareció verse sacudido por las acusaciones del galo sobre todas esa acciones suyas, y consecuencias causadas por él de una u otra manera. Por un momento, Francia creyó que en esos ojos azules claros, estaba entrando algo de razón, o que Ludwig realmente estaba poniéndose a considerar sus actos._

_Pero Ludwig era un imperio, no podía dar marcha atrás, tanto por países que dependían de él, y por no desobedecer sus órdenes; tenía que asegurar su propio destino._

_Estimaba a Francis, una vez que pudo conocerlo, pero eso era algo que tenía que hacer, las dudas o aspectos personales serían un perjuicio a la larga._

_—Te declaramos la guerra, Francia —sentenció, y con un movimiento de mano el ejercito de Ludwig avanzó._

_Francia no esperó que Arthur pudiera ayudarle inmediatamente, el británico estaba lidiando con las intenciones del bloqueo marítimo alemán por parte de los submarinos de este, conocidos como los U—Boote. Conforme la guerra avanzó, los mares del mundo también se vieron objeto de la contienda._

_"¿Hasta dónde planeaba llegar?" Resonó la pregunta de Francia en su cabeza durante toda la guerra, especialmente en todas las veces en que lograba abrir una oportunidad para herir directamente al galo, y lo veía retroceder._

_Tenía que llegar hasta el final, era su única respuesta, porque ya no había camino de regreso. Aquello ya no era su guerra, era una guerra de todos._

_No había lugar para el arrepentimiento que tuvo que enterrar. Era un imperio._

 

* * *

 

 

Una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía Ludwig, era que Francis cargara con la culpa de que Arthur se enterara de su relación; y no es que planearan ocultarla como el más íntimo secreto, pero eran conscientes de la enemistad que profesaba el británico al germano.

La razón de que Francia se sintiera responsable, era que él siempre fue muy expresivo en sus relaciones, con Alemania no fue diferente, así que su descuidó terminaría en que otras naciones se enteraran—aún si intentaron ser cuidadosos—. El problema fue como una de ellas reaccionaría.

—¿Qué de tipo de maquinaciones traen tú y Alemania? —preguntó directo Inglaterra, casi una década después del tratado de Élysée.

—Simplemente nos llevamos bien, ¿podrías dejar de estar de paranoico? Hablamos después, _cher_ —respondió rápidamente Francia recogiendo sus cosas de y anotaciones de la reunión que acababan de tener. Se dirigió a la puerta no deseando que Inglaterra insistiera en el tema.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso, _Frog_ —señaló Reino Unido con sus ojos en el suelo, y sus puños tensos sobre su regazo, cosa que Francia no vio en su discreta huida.

Francis pensó que lo mejor era evitar el tema dentro de lo posible: se daría cuenta que aquello tampoco ayudaría poco después.

—¡Los vi! —vociferó Arthur en presencia de Alfred, tras ver los primeros encabezados de la estrecha unión política Franco—Alemana. Había perdido la paciencia, ¿Cómo podía Francia hacerles eso...?—. ¡Ni si quiera se esfuerzan en respetar a los demás! ¡A Francia siempre le ha gustado exhibirse!

—Calmate _Iggy_ —Se levantó Alfred alzando sus manos en gesto pacifico. El americano, francamente, no entendía nada ni que había puesto así a su antiguo colonizador, ¿le habría molestado su visita?—. No sé muy bien que pasa, pero si me cuentas, ¡estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte! —afirmó Estados Unidos con su despreocupada sonrisa de siempre.

Inglaterra negó, y sopeso si sería el todo correcto hablar de la vida personal de Francia. Aunque la verdad, consideraba, que el americano también tenía derecho a saber la posición de Alemania con respecto al país galo, considerando el nivel de involucramiento de Alfred en la guerra; pasaron mucho para rescatarlo, y aun así...

—Creo, no, estoy seguro que Alemania y Francia tienen un nivel de entendimiento más personal, una relación que no es profesional —confesó con expresión grave y una tristeza que rara vez dejaba ver a otros, pero también se notaba la amargura de su resentimiento en su tono bajo y mandíbula tensa.

Alfred lo miró desconcertado, para después sentirse dolido, especialmente porque sabía los sentimientos de Arthur, y no podía evitar sentirse traicionado por las acciones de Francia. Tanto Matthew como él crecieron con la idea de que entre sus dos antiguos colonizadores existía algo, que les hubiera gustado que los criaran de manera conjunta.

¿Qué no valoraba Francia que incluso Matthew hubiese estado perdiendo soldados y entrara en esa guerra para liberarlo de las manos de Alemania? Le parecía increíble...no quería creerlo. Y al ver a Arthur tan devastado, eso lo hacía peor.

Tal vez habrán pasado muchas peleas entre ellos cuando fue una colonia, sin embargo le tenía mucho cariño y respeto a Inglaterra, después de todo le debía lo que era en cierto grado.

Con el tiempo confirmó las palabras de Arthur, y no pudo seguir negándolo.

_______

Los primeros en enterarse de que la relación Franco—Alemana tenía unos pormenores más personales e íntimos, fueron los países que habían visto crecer a Ludwig, entre ellos, por supuesto, Prusia.

Para Gilbert hubiera sido muy difícil no darse cuenta, al final, era su pequeño hermano y su mejor amigo. Que le costó aceptarlo un poco, pero con su inminente muerte a finales de los noventa, sabía que lo mejor era apoyar y respetar lo que hiciera feliz a Ludwig; y por respeto a su hermano pequeño, nunca mencionó que él sabía sobre ese inusitado romance, considerando los antecedentes.

Por supuesto que a Prusia no dejó de sorprenderle ese resultado entre su hermano pequeño y su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro que sí un amor que nació de las cenizas de la guerra pudo mantenerse tantos años, entonces Ludwig estaba en buenas manos; con esa idea, pudo estar sus últimos años en paz.

Otros que también se enteraron, fueron las naciones cercanas a Alemania; tal era el caso de Italia, Hungría y Austria: Ludwig era alguien discreto con su vida personal, pero no podía evitar ser evidente cuando lo acorralaban con preguntas relacionadas con lo que intentaba ocultar.

—¡Entonces es cierto! —concluyó contenta Hungría tras interrogar un poco al germano, y orillarlo a contestar: "¡Ese es asunto de Francis y mío!"—. ¡Ustedes dos están juntos! ¡Hasta se llaman por sus nombres! —Agregó con entusiasmo mal disimulado Elizabeta, quien estaba muy feliz porque Alemania pudiera conocer otros aspectos en su vida, además de trabajo—. Estoy muy feliz por ti —cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho para sonreírle.

Austria tomó un poco de su café, sin cambio aparente en su expresión. Mientras que Italia, que estaba de visita, sonrió compartiendo la emoción de Hungría; estaba feliz que su amigo por fin su amigo se decidiera a decir algo de lo que ya tenían un poco de sospecha. Feliciano en cuanto a temas de romance, estaba mucho más versado que el germano.

—¿No les molestas...o incomoda? —preguntó extrañado Alemania. Si tenía que ser honesto, no esperaba una reacción tan positiva.

—Bueno —habló Austria, dejando su tarta de lado y mirando directamente a los ojos a Ludwig—, si quisieras saber, Alemania: honestamente estábamos un poco sorprendidos al principio; pero después de hablarlo un poco, su tratado de por sí no tiene muchos aspectos económicos y políticos; además considerando lo mucho que reiteraste, hasta el punto de ser entusiasta, la importancia de firmarlo...la conclusión era lógica.

—¿Por qué estaríamos molestos? Yo estoy muy feliz porque tú lo estas —dijo Italia inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, con una sincera sonrisa se dirigió a uno de sus más queridos amigos—. La verdad es que uniendo esta y otra pista, pues pude adivinarlo —explicó con alegría el italiano.

Poco después, cuando por fin decidió leer uno de los últimos diarios de Gilbert, se dio cuenta que su hermano lo sabía, aunque le preocupaba que fuera muy joven para saber cómo manejar al poco pudoroso de Francia.

Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse si Gilbert se molestó en algún punto al ocultárselo.

—Probablemente Gilbert me hubiera dado una larga, muy larga, platica sobre que debería cambiar de mi comportamiento y que debería tomar en cuenta para no dañar a su hermanito, con amenazas incluidas —fue la reacción de Francia cuando Alemania decidió confesarle que su hermano estaba bien enterado de lo suyo, una tarde en que habían decidido visitar la tumba en honor a Prusia, para dejarle flores.

Alemania solía visitar el lugar en memoria a su hermano solo, hasta que un día se topó con Francis en aquella tumba mientras éste estaba hablándole en voz baja y una sonrisa al viento. Descubrió entonces, que él no era el único que visitaba a Gilbert con frecuencia. Ludwig también se enteró, por confesión del propio Francis, que a veces también iba a recordar en el memorial dedicado al muro de Berlín; el galo le dijo tras sincerarse con él: »— _Habrá pasado lo que habrá pasado en las guerras, pero creo que fuimos lo bastante tercos para dejar de ser amigos. Los que quedamos del trio lo extrañamos, y es tu hermano, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Guardarle rencor por la guerra? Eso es impensable. Al final, cambiaron muchas cosas, y otras tantas han quedado en el pasado._

Con esas palabras, Alemania pudo convivir con esos sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento que seguían ahí. No pudo expresar a Francia, o a España, que recordaran de manera tan cariñosa a su hermano.

A veces le hablaba de sus preocupaciones con Francia a Italia, especialmente al principio de su relación, o cuando los recuerdos de sus crímenes volvían a él cada cierto tiempo.

— _Ve_ , ¡Todo estará bien! —afirmó una vez Italia—. Si te está contando su historia, es porque eres más importante de lo que piensas para él, ¡Y quiere decir que eres la persona en la que más confía! —Intentó animar Feliciano con su amable sonrisa de siempre.

—Es que Francia me perdonó tan fácilmente —dijo Ludwig en voz baja, dejando un poco en el olvido la pasta que le había preparado Italia.

—¿Y porque no lo haría, _Germania_? —Preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos y atentos a su amigo—. Nosotros no somos las cosas horribles que nos han obligado a hacer, eso es lo que creo. ¿También le contaras tu versión?

—Sí, pero pienso que eso sólo le traerá recuerdos amargos —admitió con expresión sombría Alemania. Considerando el daño que hizo, no podía decir que sus intentos de proteger a Francia, quien fuera el principal prisionero bajo su cargo.

—Estoy seguro que él sabrá lo mucho que te esforzaste por cambiar muchas cosas en ese entonces, cuando le hables de ti y Prusia —afirmó Feliciano con un movimiento de cabeza, triste por lo mucho que todavía extrañaba a Prusia.

Francia llevaba muchos años a su lado, lo conocía bien, pero no creía que conociera a profundidad el monstruo en que su hermano y él fueron obligados a convertirse, aún si se resistió a dejarse corromper del todo, o si buscó disminuir un poco la miseria que tenía que causar.


End file.
